Seductive Decisions
by cuzo
Summary: Shizuma and Nagisa have been dating for almost a year. But the Silver beauty is beginning to find their relationship boring and ends up getting back in contact with a woman from her 'Player days'. who will she choose, exciting and sexual or...boring?
1. Break room & Phone calls

I'm back with another story about our favorite couple once again. We just can't get enough can we? Anyway, I have already completed 4 chapters of this story, so updates will go really fast, if you guys review. Enjoy

I don't own SP! (I would love to have Shizuma though ;)…)

* * *

Chapter 1. Break room & Phone calls

Nagisa lay in front of the fan in her room, wearing nothing but her bra and panty set. It was over 100 degrees outside and the worst thing that could happen at that moment actually happened, her air conditioner broke. The red head remained laying on the hardwood floor trying not to move. Any movement she made will make her hotter and she wanted to stay as cool as possible.

"Mouu…it's so hot. Why did my a/c have to brake today? Its a million degrees outside. Even the birds are sweating." Nagisa tried to cool herself down by thinking of cold things. Such as igloos, snow cones and ice cream. After thinking about those things she started to get hungry.

"Why did I think of those things? I don't have any of that stuff here. Oh no, I'm going to starve to death!" just then her phone rang. The name on the caller ID put a huge smile on her face. It was Shizuma her beloved girlfriend of almost a year. She quickly turned over and grabbed the phone that slid under the bed.

"Mushi, mushi sugar bear."

Shizuma chuckled at the nickname her girlfriend suddenly gave her. "Hello there ladybug," She chuckled again. "I miss you, how's your day going?"

"Very hot."

"Well I know you are. But what did you do all day?"

"Shizuma you knew what I meant." Nagisa could hear her girlfriend laugh over the phone. She instantly smiled; she loved the sound of Shizuma's laugh.

"Gomen baby, but anyway, it shouldn't be too bad. As long as you stay inside in the a/c."

"It's cooler outside than in here."

"What happened to your a/c?"

"It broke, on the hottest freaking day of the summer."

"Aww my poor baby."

"I know; it could be days before I get a new one."

"Well, you could stay with me until that happens."

"But you're going to be working the whole time and I wont get any alone time with my sugar bear."

"Yes you will, today is Friday and you'll have me the whole weekend uninterrupted. Besides, if you stay for a little longer, I get to come home to my ladybug everyday."

"Ok you talked me into it. I would rather be with you in the a/c, than be alone in the heat."

"I knew you couldn't refuse my offer. Well I have to get back to work now. I have a meeting at 5 and when that's over I can go home. So be ready by 7."

"Ok Shi-Chan, I love you. See you later."

"I love you too and I can't wait."

Nagisa hung up the phone and day dreamed for a while about her precious Shizuma. She thought back to that day when her beloved asked her out.

_*Flashback to almost a year ago.*_

_It was around Christmas time and Shizuma was extremely nervous. She was laying near the fire place snuggling up to Nagisa. They have been dating for a few months now and the emerald eyed girl wanted to take their relationship a little further. The silver haired woman watched the red head sleep. 'She looks so peaceful and cute. Why wouldn't anyone want to claim her as their own?' She thought to her self._

_Just then Shizuma got up from the floor and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She flipped the light switch and moved over to her dresser. The silver haired girl opened the top right chestnut drawer and rummaged through it. A few moments later her hand emerged from the sea of under garments with a small black jewelry box. She opened it to make sure the contents were still inside and quickly closed it back. Shizuma held it up to her heart as she took her time going back down the stairs, trying not to disturb Nagisa until the right moment._

_Once she got close enough she kneeled down beside her potential girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her even softer cheek. Nagisa's eyes fluttered open and a smile stretched across her face when her eyes saw the beauty in front of her._

"_Sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to you." Shiuma had a worried look on her face._

"_You can talk to me about anything Shi-Chan."_

_The silver haired girl still had a look of uncertainty on her face. Her heart was racing. _

_Sweat appeared on her forehead. She began to fidget around with her fingers behind her back._

_Nagisa noticed how strange Shizuma was acting so she placed her head in her lap and wrapped her arm around her waist. "It's ok Shi-Chan, just blurt it out."_

"_Well Nagisa," she nervously started. "We have been dating for three months now and I have grown really fond of you." The silver haired woman paused, checking with herself one more time to make sure she was making the right decision. "Aoi Nagisa, will you be mine?" Shizuma then pulled the box from behind her back and presented it to the auburn beauty. She opened it reveling a necklace with a heart shaped charm that had the words 'please say yes' inscribed in beautiful cursive writing. _

_Nagisa looked up at Shizuma, eyes glazed with tears. "Yes, of course I'll be yours. I knew I would be since the first time we met." She leaned over and gave her new girlfriend a big hug and kiss. Shizuma then took the necklace out of the box and put it over the other girls head. Pushing her hair over it so it would lie properly. _

_Nagisa picked up the silver heart and examined it. She noticed there was a little opening on the side like a door. The red head placed her fingers over it and opened the pendent like a book. Inside was a picture of them together. It showed Nagisa with her eyes closed facing Shizuma landing a kiss on her cheek and Shizuma with her eyes closed as well, laughing as if it came as a surprise._

_She stared at the picture some more admiring it. "This is really beautiful Shi-Chan."_

"_I was hoping you would like it."_

"_I love it." Nagisa leaped from her position and tackled her girlfriend. Giving her a passionate kiss as Shizuma fell back to the floor. That's how they stayed the rest of the night._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Shizuma stood in the office break room making a cup of coffee. Her co-worker Jackie, walked in a few moments later. Jackie was an import from an American company who worked closely with Shizuma's future business. The silver head ended up being her first friend seeing as she was so fluent in English and could rest her brain for a while and not focus on speaking Japanese for a while. The emerald eyed girl loved talking with her about America and the way things are run there. She even liked the wisdom she had when it came to relationships. But there was one more thing that made Jackie stand out besides being American, she was a black woman. At first everyone in the office seemed a little confused, but once they got to know her lively personality, open mind and brilliance. Jackie fit in just fine.

"Hey Shizuma."

"Hello Jackie, here for your hourly coffee," Shizuma joked.

"Yea girl, you already know. Your boss is killing me."

"What do you mean MY boss, he's everyone's boss."

"Yea but you recommended him."

"It was my father's recommendation and it worked out great."

"I guess so."

"You mean to tell me that all this isn't worth it when you see your check."

"Well yea you have a point there."

"Thank you, that's because I'm always right."

"Arrogant ass," Jackie joked making the two of them laugh. "So are you excited about the meeting, something always happens there. It's the best part of the day."

"Actually I'm more excited for after the meeting."

"Hmmm, that sentence has Nagisa's name written all over it." Jackie noticed how Shizuma smiled when she mentioned her name. "I never thought I say this, but 'playa playa' Shizuma is whipped."

The silver haired woman choked on her coffee. "Hey, I am not whipped."

"Girl please, I can see the marks from under your clothes. She got you so open you could run a train through it."

"I'm not whipped; I just like her a lot."

"Say what you will, but this is the only time I have seen Mac daddy Shizuma date someone exclusively. Maybe that means I will see Nagisa here more often than a different girl every week like it used to be."

"Even though I am exclusively dating Nagisa, it doesn't mean that I can't get a lady to take home. I just choose not too. Besides, she will be staying with me the next few days; so expect me to come in happy and tired." They laughed together some more.

Jackie than finished making her coffee and walked towards the exit. "whipped." She stated, followed by a mimicking noise as she fully exited the room. Shizuma laughed at her co-workers silliness and walked back to her corner office. She sat down and looked at the picture of her and her lover. A smile sailed across her face as she thought about seeing her after work.

She hasn't been able to spend time with her lover ever since she got her promotion over a month ago. The work was doubled and caused her to spend countless hours at work. Shizuma was in need of a break because she was both mentally and romantically drained. Talking to Jackie earlier reminded her of the times when she used to be a lady's lady. Bringing home different women every night or staying over at their place and having to leave early in the morning. She even was thrown out of a woman's house half naked because her husband was coming home.

Shizuma chuckled at the memories of how she used to be and was glad she met Nagisa. She was like a breath of fresh air to Shizuma. The red head wasn't like other girls, who often just threw themselves at her. No, not her, she actually made the silver head work for what was in between her thighs. And she liked that about her, Nagisa was always able to keep her interested and on her toes. When she actually got a chance to sleep with the red head, she stayed there holding her instead of running out and never calling.

"Man, you sure have changed me ladybug." Shizuma said to herself, holding the picture.

She started to gather her things for the meeting but as soon as she was about to walk out the door, her office phone rang.

"Hanazono Shizuma speaking."

"Your voice is still as sexy as I remember it."

The silver haired woman gaped at what the unfamiliar female was saying to her. "Who is this?"

"Seems you forgot about me, but I never forgot about you. Not with a body like yours and the things you could do with it. You were so talented."

"I'm not in the mood for games, so if you don't tell me who you are I will be forced to go to the cops."

"Still feisty, I always loved that about you, especially when it was in the bedroom. It has been a while, but I know just what to say to jog your memory."

The mysterious woman on the phone moaned Shizuma's name aggressively and followed with another moan this time calling her 'silver savage.' There was only one person out of all the women Shizuma has been with that called her 'silver savage' and moaned her name in that way.

"Lucida Miromoko," she spoke into the phone. An ex-lover she was once with. Shizuma could remember here body, how beautifully curved it was and how her smile used to make her want to sex her for days at a time. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown, with gold-ish highlights and she had the prettiest pair of light purple eyes she has ever seen. This girl was beyond beautiful and extremely good in bed; she had ways of doing things that would leave Shizuma speechless. It got to the point where the silver haired woman would do anything just to get into bed with her. She may have still been trapped if it weren't for her co-worker Jackie who was able to convince her that she wasn't in love and that it was just lust.

"I knew that would catch your attention." Lucida chuckled seductively, "I can remember how I was the only woman who could curl your toes in such a way."

"I can admit, you were pretty good at it. But I have someone else who satisfies me."

"Yes I know. But I'm pretty sure a virgin like her can't do what I can do. Poor baby, you're probably sexually starved. Seeing as she most likely isn't comfortable to do things like we did."

Lucida was right, at one point Shizuma was loving herself to try and wait for Nagisa. Something she never had to do with other women. They were always ready and even if she hadn't spoken to them in a while she still new a way of how to get them, just so she could relieve herself. As hard as it was to admit it, Shizuma knew she was kind of bored in the bedroom with Nagisa. It had become a ritual for her to initiate the sex if she wanted any. The red head girl was still uncomfortable with being more aggressive and it was just something that she had to deal with. But wait, how did this woman who she hasn't spoken to in year know about her relationship?

"Who told you to sneak around and find information about my personal life? Besides I love her and am quite content."

"Content huh, I remember when you used to say you were beyond satisfied when it came to me. But anyway, it was easy to find out who your new victim was. I still keep in contact with all your friends, I could get them to give me any information I wanted. Remember how they used to drool over me. Boy those were some good times ne, silver savage."

"They were good times, but it's over now, I have a beautiful woman whom I am planning to settle down with."

"You mean you're just planning to settle. Never thought I see the day where the great Shizuma would consider someone less than the best."

Hearing someone speak so badly about her current love; lit a fuse inside the silver head woman. "Don't you dare speak about my girl like that. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and you're just jealous that you have yet to find someone who would want you."

Lucida laughed again on the other line, even more seductively than before. "Did I hit a tender spot in you? Hmm all this time and I am still able to touch you in ways no one else can. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. But now that I got you all hot and bothered, I'm going to let you go my silver savage."

Shizuma hung up the phone slowly. Soon after, Jackie walked near her office to see if she was ready for the meeting.

"Hey Shizuma-Chan, are you ready for the meeting?"

Said girl looked at Jackie and nodded her head.

"Are you ok? Your face is crimson."

Shizuma placed her hands on her face, "is it really?"

"Yea what happened, is everything ok?"

"Umm…yea everything is fine. C'mon lets head to the meeting before we're late."

Jackie followed behind, eyeing her friend closely.

* * *

Nagisa had just finished packing her clothes and did a double check to make sure she had everything. After she was sure she did, she looked at the clock which read 6.30 and figured she had enough time to take a shower. All the moving around made her really sweaty in her hotbox for a room. The red head didn't want to meet her girlfriend smelling like sweat. But knowing Shizuma, she would probably be turned on by it. 'That woman is turned on by everything.' Nagisa thought to herself as she turned on the water in the bathroom tub.

She peeled of her clothes and got into the semi-warm water. Picking up Shizuma's favorite body wash, the red head poured it onto her bath sponge and cleaned her self. Nagisa emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later and put on her clothes. That contained of a pink spaghetti strapped tank top, a gray mini skirt and pink and gray stripped flip flops. Her hair was wet and wavy, it was too hot to actually take the time to blow it out and style it.

Bizzzz, bizzz, bizzzz, Nagisa's phone was vibrating against her nightstand. She picked it up and let a smile crawl across her lips when she saw who was calling.

"Sugar bear!" she sounded extremely excited to hear from her lover.

Shizuma chuckled on the other line, "I just can't get over the adorable names you give."

"Adorable names for an even more adorable person. In fact she's down right sexy."

"Am I now? So what are you wearing beautiful?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well I won't have to wait too long, since I'm coming around the corner to your house."

"You sneaky thing."

"Trust me, it gets better. But you can find out for yourself. Anyway, hurry and come down stairs, I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be down in two blinks of an eye."

Nagisa hung up the phone and grabbed her bags. She checked her pockets to make sure she had her keys to her apartment. After she was sure she had them, the red head slammed the door tight so that it would lock on its own. She checked the door and proceeded to go down stairs to meet her love. When she got out, Shizuma was standing in front of her convertible black Mercedes Benz. She was wearing a dark gray pants suit with white pin stripes and casual black business pumps. Her hair was tied in its usual way and swayed when there was a bit of wind.

"You look beautiful Shi-Chan." Nagisa gave her bags to Shizuma who was holding her hand out for them.

"Thank you and you look delicious yourself." She placed the bags in the trunk of her car and walked over to the passenger side and opened it for her girlfriend. "Your chariot awaits my darling."

The red head motioned to the car and got in. "why thank you ever so much my lady."

Shizuma closed the door seductively, leaning in and landing a kiss on those sweet strawberry lips. Just then she got a whiff of her girlfriends scent. "Did you use that body wash I got for you?"

"Hai, I wanted to smell the best I could for you." Nagisa said that with a chuckle.

"Mmm…I love the smell of peaches on you. It drives me crazy."

"That's another reason why I wore it."

"Well I better hurry up and get back to my place. I don't think I can hold on for much longer." Shizuma walked to the driver's side of the car, got in and pulled off.

The ride back was quiet. Nagisa couldn't help but think that something was bothering her girlfriend. She looked like she was in such deep thought. The red head wasn't sure if she should say something or leave it alone.

Luckily by the time the strawberry could build up the courage to say something, they were pulling up to the silver heads mansion. Shizuma parked in her 5 car garage and shut off the engine. She then stepped out of the car and grabbed Nagisa's bags from the trunk. The red head opened the door with the spare key that Shizuma gave her and held it open so she could get through.

As soon as she stepped inside the silver head woman put down the bags and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. The ruby looked up at the emerald as she pulled her close for a deep passionate kiss. Shizuma pushed her body weight on Nagisa forcing her to the wall. She then let her hands roam all around her body causing the strawberry to moan as she lifted up her shirt exposing her light blue bra. The silver head woman then broke the kiss and started to nibble on the other girl's neck. The red head placed her hands under the top part of the blazer and slid her arms down making the fabric fall to the floor. She then held on to her lovers neck pushing her lips closer to the weak spot only her girlfriend could find and manipulate.

Shizuma then moved her hands down to her butt and grabbed it while growling softly in her ear. Nagisa moaned from the touch. The emerald eye woman decided to take this opportunity to slide her hand down to her thighs, separating her legs and lifting her up against the wall mashing their lower bodies together. The strawberry wrapped her legs around the older girl's waist and broke the kiss to suck on her neck.

Shizuma couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed her girlfriend tightly and carried her over to the couch, placing her down and climbing on top of her. She reached under her back to unsnap her bra while Nagisa was unbuttoning her pants. Once she got them unbuttoned, Shizuma assisted by lifting her body so she could take them off.

She leaned back down kissing her girlfriend, running her hand under the miniskirt; finding the waist band of the thong she was wearing and pulled it down, sliding it south until it hit the living room floor. The silver haired woman started to pull down the other girl's miniskirt but felt some resistance. Shizuma looked down at her girlfriend.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't…feel comfortable…here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like…you know…doing IT outside of the bedroom."

"Well its time to be a little more adventurous ladybug. Its fun to have sex in different places and try new things."

"But the windows are open."

"Baby I live on a hill in a gated mansion, no one is going to see us." Shizuma said as she leaned down to kiss Nagisa's neck and continued to try to take her skirt off. But the other girl just pushed her head up and placed her hand on the older girls arm.

"I'm just uncomfortable, can we please go upstairs?"

The silver haired woman sighed and lifted up off of the red head, highly annoyed. Nagisa could sense the tension, moving over to the taller woman, she wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her chest.

"Are you upset?"

"No its fine, it can't be helped."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anything for you." There was a little sarcasm and annoyance in Shizuma's voice. She removed her lover's arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower."

So what do you guys think? I decided to throw a little tension between the couple. I'd be pissed too, lol. Anyway like I said some chapters all already done so the sooner you review the faster I update. Please comment on errors, grammar, or anything of that matter. Ideas are always welcomed. Ja ne!


	2. A visit from the Past

Thanks so much for reviewing guys I really appreciate it. I'm glad to know that people enjoy my writing. so here I am with the next chapter just to show you how much I care lol. Please R&R.

I don't own SP! (but once again, if Shizuma ever wants to be owned I am definitely here for her.)

* * *

Chapter 2. A visit from the Past.

Shizuma walked upstairs to her bedroom with Nagisa's bags in hand. She was highly annoyed about having to stop their love making for something as simple as the windows being open. 'Why is she so shy all the time? All the women I have been with were never this boring. The silver head didn't like the fact that she was calling her and Nagisa's love making boring. But that's the way she felt. The red head barely wanted to do anything, when ever they would take a shower together, she would tell her to dry off so they could get under the sheets. There was another time when Shizuma wanted to make love in the laundry room, but Nagisa refused stating that she wasn't ready to be so adventurous.

The emerald eyed woman walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for her shower. She took off her clothes and sat on the bench seat inside of the stall while she waited for the water to get warm. Her mind began to wonder about the things she's done and how easy it was for her to get what she wanted. She thought about all the escapades she had all over this house with other women; one of them even being outside on the tennis court.

As Shizuma thought more about her old sex life, an image of Lucida popped into her head. As smile flashed across her face when she thought about the way that woman could make her do anything she wanted with just a twist of her hips. Lucida was a potential Mrs. Hanazono, but what made her not go through with it was her poor level of woman like abilities and selfishness. Out in public the dark brown haired woman was just as classy as Shizuma; she was the perfect definition of the American phrase 'a lady in the street but a freak in the bed.' Unfortunately when it came to cooking and cleaning, things a normal wife or girlfriend for that matter would do, was done very poorly. In fact she hardly did anything at all.

At first Shizuma was unable to notice from all the love making they would have, but as time went by and she became busier at work; she often found herself coming home after a long day to a dirty house and no food on the stove. The silver haired woman stepped under the shower head and thought about the big blow out she had with her formal girlfriend.

_*Flashback to two years ago*_

_Shizuma and Jackie were sitting in the break room talking amongst each other. Her co-worker was telling her about the latest office gossip._

"_And then I heard that they were found in bed together. Girl, she said that man ran so fast there was dust flying out of his ass to get out of there."_

_The silver head girl laughed, "I don't see how anyone could cheat on their spouse. I think they should just stick with that person."_

_Jackie gave her the I-know-your-not-talking look. "This is coming from the woman who is dating three women at the same time."_

"_Well I'm not married."_

"_You won't be if you keep fooling around like that. And I hope you being careful with these nasty heifers out here."_

_Shiuzuma laughed again, "to be honest, I haven't spoken to any of the other girls. I kind of had my focus on Lucida lately."_

"_Hmm, the biggest heifer of them all."_

"_Don't talk about her like that, she's not that bad."_

"_Yes she is, she just been putting it on you so good that you cant see that's all she has to her." Jackie got up from her seat and walked over to the vending machine to get a kit Kat bar, "I hate to break it to you Shizu; you're in lust, not love. You're only 23 so you can't tell the difference yet. Believe me, I have been on this earth for 32 years and I can tell you that girl is no good. But I'm going to prove it to you without even being in your presence."_

"_And how are you going to do that, oh wise one." Shizuma said sarcastically._

"_Ok ms. Smartass imma tell you, she has been living at your house for the past couple of weeks, right?"_

_A smile came across the silver heads face, "yes, yes she sure has."_

_Her co-worker just looked at her, "girl stop being so nasty, I'm trying to make a point. You see that girl is putting something special in her twat 'cause she got you thinking about it all day."_

"_I'm sorry, continue." Shizuma still had a grin on her face._

"_Anyway, has she even cooked for you or done some laundry. Did she clean the bathroom, sweep the floor or at least change the sheets for you while you're at work all day."_

"_I haven't had time to notice." The silver head again had a devious smile on her face._

_Jackie gave her that you're-nasty face again before continuing, "There's my point, she does nothing for you. She just spends up your money, has sex with you and goes about her business. Here's how I'm going to prove my theory to you. Go home tonight and take a look around the house. See if she cleaned anything or cooked for you. Hell, see if she made you a damn sandwich at least."_

"_Ok fine, I'll do that. Is that all?"_

"_There's one more thing, if she has at least done one of those things, then you can go about your busy and do whatever you and that nasty heifer does. But, if she hasn't done anything, I want you to ask her about it. And if she tries to distract you with sex or start an argument; its proof that she isn't there for your heart and you should leave her alone." Jackie than walked out of the room to get back to work; Shizuma sat there for a little while longer and pondered about what her friend was saying._

_The time seemed to zoom by as the silver haired beauty found herself getting her things together to head home. Just then Jackie walked passed her office._

"_Hey Shizu, don't forget what I told you."_

"_Don't worry I wont."_

"_Ok have a good night dear."_

"_You too." Shizuma grabbed her things and headed for the elevator. She stepped inside and pressed the G button that symbol for garage. A few moments later she got out of the elevator and walked over to her car. After starting the engine, Shizuma backed out of her space and headed home._

_About 30 minutes later she arrived at the front door. She opened it, stepped inside and looked around. The house looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. There were clothes on the floor, dust on the tables and open food boxes on the kitchen counter. Noticing the empty boxes the emerald eyed woman walked into the kitchen to see if anything was made, nothing. Shizuma than opened both of her double stacked ovens and checked the microwave. Yep, there was nothing there. Just then, Lucida walked over to her._

"_Hey baby how was your day?"_

"_It was ok."_

"_Did you miss me?" the brown haired woman said as she took off Shizuma's blazer._

"_Yea a little."_

"_What's wrong babe, you look upset."_

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_You just did, but you can ask another one." Lucida giggled at her own joke._

"_Why haven't you done anything to the house?" Shizuma held her breath out of fear that her co-worker would be right._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, there are clothes on the floor both yours and mine. Dust is piled for days on the tables and there are open food boxes all in the kitchen. The worst thing about it is that there's nothing even set aside for me. Even though you knew I have been at work all day."_

"_I'm sorry baby I'll pick it up once I'm done with you." The purple eyed girl tried to pull the emerald into a kiss, but did not succeed._

"_You have been home all day, what were you doing that you couldn't clean up."_

"_Why do I need too, it's not my house."_

_Shizuma's mouthed dropped, "are you serious!" she said, clearly showing her annoyance._

"_It's your job to keep this place clean; I'm neither your wife nor your maid. I don't have to do anything."_

"_Yea you don't have to do anything but sit on your ass and spend my money."_

"_Oh here we go; you're going to throw your money into it. You think I'm with you for your money?"_

"_I couldn't tell between you constantly borrowing my debit and credit cards. And not even doing anything a real girlfriend would do."_

"_You can have your money Ms. Hanazono, I don't want it. You're not that rich, I have been with people way more successful than you. Those people made it on their own. They didn't have success handed to them by their parents."_

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means you should get a grip, you know you can't get anyone better than me. And to try to be upset about me not picking up some clothes is childish."_

_Shizuma paused for a moment, "you know, you're right. I shouldn't expect you to do anything for me. Why should I? I mean all you were was a piece of ass that was easy for me to get. I started to think of you as something different. But now that I see that's all you're worth and seeing as I'm childish as you so clearly stated. I'm going to be a child and tell you that you can't play house with me anymore and need to leave. I refuse to share my 'toys' with someone like you. "_

_Lucida looked at Shizuma with angry eyes and then simply grabbed her coat and left the house. The angry silver haired woman sat down on her kitchen stool and rubbed her temples. "You were right." She stated out loud._

_*end of flashback*_

A knock on the bathroom door took Shizuma out of her deep thoughts. She turned off the water, grabbed a towel and stepped outside of the stall to open the door. Nagisa was standing there with her original clothes on.

"You were in here for a while and I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." The emerald walked right past her and headed for her dresser to pull out some clothes.

The red head grabbed her girlfriend from behind, resting her face in Shizuma's back. A few tears sat on the brim of her eyelids, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me."

Shizuma turned around, looking at the crying girl in front of her. She bent down and kissed away her tears. "I'm not mad, you did nothing wrong."

"But you want to be more adventurous and I keep letting you down. Do you find me…boring?"

The silver haired girl looked at her, trying to keep her face as calm as possible. She didn't want to tell Nagisa that she really was bored when it came to sex with her. Since Shizuma was used to being put in awkward positions before, she knew just what to do to avoid the question. The oldest trick in the book from the silver heads 'player' days.

A slender finger seductively attached itself to Nagisa's chin, bringing her in to a deep kiss. The red head opened her mouth, letting it be explored by the others tongue. Shizuma used her body weight to guide Nagisa to her very soft king size bed. Wasting no time, the emerald pushed the ruby's back towards the bed and slipped her skirt down; tossing it to the floor as if didn't belong there. The kiss continued as Shizuma let her hand roam between the other girl's legs, being thankful that she didn't put the underwear back on from earlier. She played with the moist folds of flesh, making a soft moan release from the red heads throat.

Shizuma then butterfly kissed her way down to Nagisa pink hard nipples, taking one in her mouth and slowly swirling her tongue around the swollen mound. She looked up towards her lover and watcher her bite down on her lip from the pleasure. Taking her breast back into her mouth, she flicked her tongue over the pink treat and used her other hand to caress its twin.

"Shizuma…" Nagisa moaned. Said girl got the point, sticking out her tongue and dragging it down to her core; which was now glistening with juices. Without a warning Shizuma dove her tongue into the other girls center, exploring her walls quickly. Beautiful pleasure calls filled the room, growing louder and louder by the second.

"Ahhh, Shizuma…OMG…"

"You taste so good." Shizuma spread Nagisa's legs open even more, letting her tongue go in deeper. She then withdrew her tongue and replaced it with two fingers digging in so deep that parts of her knuckles were in. The more she thrust her fingers in and out the louder Nagisa moaned. The red heads legs started to shake uncontrollably and the emerald continued to pleasure her until she felt the shivers slowly subside. A clear and slimy liquid coated Shizuma's fingers. She brought them to her lips and sucked it off.

"You taste just like peaches. Mmm, my favorite." She lay beside Nagisa; who was still trying to catch her breath. "Are you ok?"

The red head took in a few breathes before answering, "Yes, you just didn't give me time to…brace myself."

"Some things are just better when they come by surprise." The silver head held her lover and watched as sleep took over her body.

* * *

Nagisa awoke the next day to the sun shinning in her face. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to avoid the discomfort. Looking around the room, she noticed a sea of silver locks settling across the bed. The astounding scent of their love making still ruled the air. A pair of strong arms snaked across her waist.

"Good morning lady bug."

"Good morning."

"How was your sleep?"

"Being in your arms…it was amazing."

Shizuma leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, stopped to look in her eyes and kissed her again; this time deepening the kiss. The red head turned her body to receive the kiss full on. She wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's neck enhancing the passion. The emerald began to slowly climb her way on top of the girl, never breaking the kiss. Since they just had a night of heated sex, the couple was still naked, making it easy for the silver haired woman to reach in between her thighs, teasing her. Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's hand, stopping her.

"Let's save some for later babe."

"Why? What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, but we just did IT last night."

"IT? Why don't you just say sex?"

Nagisa's face flushed a deep crimson, "I…well…it just sounds…"

Shizuma cut her off, "Nagisa you're 21 years old, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm just shy Shi-Chan; I'm not used to doing things like this. You should be a little more sensitive." tears started to well up in her eyes.

(sigh) "I'm sorry, I forget that you're new to this." She slipped a slender finger under Nagisa's chin. "you're right I have been insensitive, but its hard not to be when you barely touch me. In fact you haven't touched me at all."

The emerald was right; Nagisa hasn't touched her since they began that part of the relationship. Shizuma was beyond frustrated. It just wasn't natural for her to go this long without any sexual release and masturbation wasn't usually an option. But being with the strawberry forced her, just so she wouldn't go crazy, or in worse case; get it from another woman. She was trying to be faithful for the first time in her life.

"I'm sorry." The red head said with her head down.

Trying to ease the tension, the silver haired woman changed the subject. "How about you and me go out tonight?"

"Go out where?"

"To a night club, then we can go out to eat."

Nagisa had an unsure look on her face, even though she was 21; she has yet to go to a night club. All of her friends have been, but oddly enough she was never really interested in night clubs. The red head was more of a museum, concert in the park or poetry fest kind of girl. She was more of a person who liked to be comfortable when going out, not someplace where people are always hitting on you or sweating all over you, at least, that's what she thought it would be like.

"I'm not too sure about that," stated Nagisa.

"Why not?"

"Can't we just stay here and watch a movie or go to the museum?"

Shizuma couldn't believe her ears. She had a whole weekend with her girlfriend and Nagisa doesn't want to do anything at all. 'I understand the wanting to spend time together thing, but, what's wrong with going out and doing it? It's not even like were going to have sex; and even if we do, I'm not getting anything out of it. Well I sort of do, but its not enough. Ugh, I'm not used to this boring life style.'

"Hello…" the red head waved her hand in front of the emeralds face, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"Umm, yea, sure babe."

* * *

Shizuma stepped into the corporate building with her work suite case in hand, after a very, 'interesting' weekend. She slid her card key into one of the slots on the wall to get through the gate and made her way over to the elevator. Once inside she pushed a button that had the number 25 on it and waited. After about 2 minutes the doors opened up revealing a very shinny beige hardwood floor and a large glass door. The silver head took out her key card once again, but scanned it this time and waited for a green light to appear. When it did she heard a locking noise signaling that the door was unlocked. She grabbed the big curved silver pipe handle and stepped inside. About 10 feet away from the entrance was the receptionist a woman with golden blonde hair and pretty rust colored eyes. The woman was wearing a sleeveless button up white shirt. She couldn't tell what else she was wearing because the desk she was sitting behind only allowed her to see the top half.

"Hey Tracy."

"Hi Ms. Hanazono, how are you?"

"I'm ok, are there any messages for me?"

"No, but someone did come to see you. I told her to wait by your office. And you should be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok thanks Trace."

Tracy blushed from hearing Shizuma shortening her name as if they were best friends. She once had a late night escapade with the silver haired girl. It was the best night she had in a long time and was so happy that she decided to stay late at the office helping Shizuma. Because if she hadn't, she wouldn't of been able to make love with her on the top of her desk.

The emerald eyed woman flashed a knowing smile, making Tracy blush even more. She then winked at her and continued walking to her office. The hallway was long with white walls, grey carpeting and black cubicles. Shizuma looked around to see if she saw anyone standing near her office door. But there was no one there. She placed her hand on the door handle, pushed it down, opened the door and closed it behind her. The silver head took off her blue blazer from her skirt suite and hung it up on her coat rack. Just then her executive black leather chair swung around with Lucida sitting in it. She was wearing a way to sexy tight red dress that hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. Her hair was hanging down to her shoulders in a wet and wavy style, like she had just gotten out of the shower. Shizuma caught a whiff of her perfume; a fruity peach smell. A scent that was known to drive the silver head crazy.

"Hey there, silver savage." Lucida said in a sexy yet casual voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well that's no way to speak a guest. I guess a year of not getting satisfied made you a bit rude."

"I'm only rude to people who don't deserve respect."

"Ouch, you may be right there Shizu, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance." The brown haired girl walked over to Shizuma wrapping her arms around her waist and nibbling on her ear. That was a spot that no one but Lucida knew about; in fact even Shizuma didn't know it was there until she found it. It was something that drove her nuts and was extremely hard to resist.

"Lucida…stop it." She stuttered, trying desperately not to give in.

"Don't you miss how I could make you feel this way; you know I can treat you better than that little virgin you deflowered. I want you back, and by the look of your red cheeks, you want me too."

Shizuma sucked in a breath, forcefully removing the girl from her. "You're wrong, I don't want you back. You're no good for me. The only thing you are good at is sex, there's nothing else to you."

She smirked at the silver head whose cheeks were still red. "what else would you like me to do, hmm?" The purple eyed girl stated as she made her way back to Shizuma who was now sitting in her chair. Lucida stood behind it and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders, massaging them. She watched as her victim closed their eyes. "Feels good huh." Shizuma let out a sigh. "Ever since the day we parted I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't help but want to make it up to you. We belong together Shizu, you and I, not that other girl. Leave her, I know you want to. I can tell by how stiff your shoulders are. But I can relax them for you, don't you want that." Lucida lowered her head towards Shizuma's and zoned in one her lips.

Out of reflex from the massage the emerald lifted her head and closed the distance between them.

Just then someone opened the door to her office. "Hey Shizuma did you ever fax that…"

It was Kagome, a recent intern to the company. The interruption snapped Shizuma right out of her trance and she quickly broke the kiss, her cheeks red as crimson.

"Uhh…gomenasi…I didn't mean to interrupt."

The emerald got out of her seat, composing herself. "Its ok Kagome, Lucida was just leaving, right."

Said girl grinned and grabbed her bag, "yes, I was." Before she walked out of the door she turned back towards the silver beauty, "think about what I said." The purple eyed girl winked and walked out of the office.

Kagome looked at Shizuma, "your girlfriend is very pretty."

"She wasn't my girlfriend. Let's just forget she was here ok?"

"I understand."

"Good, what did you come in here for again?"

"Oh, the boss sent me in here to find out if you ever faxed the proposal to that French company."

"Yes I did it last night from home; tell him I sent him a copy to his personal email address."

"Ok, will do." With that Kagome walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

A few hours past and Shizuma has yet to get most of her work done. She was still thinking about Lucida and the kiss they shared together. Her lips were still tingling from it. 'I didn't think I could still feel something for her after all this time. Ugh I need to get her out of my head so I can concentrate on this work.' Another few hours past when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Jackie, "hey Shizu, its past 3 'o clock; did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, I've been trying to finish this contract."

"Are you almost done with it?"

"Yea, I just have to edit it and make sure it has exactly what the company wants."

"I ordered some food for the both of us, do you want to take a break and give your brain a rest?"

"Actually, that sounds really good." Jackie waited until Shizuma saved her progress on her computer and grabbed her phone. They walked out together and headed to the break room. Once they got there they sat across from each other and started to eat the food.

"Thanks for the food."

"No problem Shizu."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

Shizuma paused for a moment, looking as if she was about to say something devastating. "Lucida was here today."

Cliff hanger, yes they suck. But they won't suck if you review enough to quench your thirsty mind. Muhahaha lol, it's quite early in the morning and I'm feeling a bit special. R&R! corrections, ideas and feelings are welcomed.


	3. Sealed with a Kiss

Hey guys I'm back again with the next chapter. I got your reviews and you guys kind of threatened me to get this next chapter up lol. So here it is, please R&R again so I can get the next chapter posted (which is already finished ;)…..so the faster you review the faster I post the next chapter.

Again I don't own SP! (Shizuma…I'm for you though, just saying.)

* * *

Chapter 3. Sealed with a Kiss.

Jackie looked at the silver haired woman with a slight grin on her face. "I know; I saw her leave when I was up front talking to Tracy."

"So you must know what happened then."

"I don't know exactly what happened, and with her around I'm sure it wasn't good. But I wasn't going to say anything. I figured you would come and talk to me about it."

"That's because you're the only one I can talk to around here, most of the women around here I have…well you know."

"Thank you, I think."

"Your welcome." She ate some more of her food and continued. "She came here asking me to take her back, we talked for a little bit and then she put this like trance over me. The next thing I knew we were lip locked until Kagome-san walked in on us. Ever since she left my office I couldn't stop thinking bout her. It's like my feelings for her came back all over again. I don't know what to do. Even though she hardly did anything for me, it was still an exciting relationship. Lately I have been so bored with Nagisa."

"Why is Nagisa boring now? Just a few weeks ago she was the best thing that ever happened to you. Now after this heifer came back, she's boring?"

"Well not exactly, I've been getting bored and restless lately. I mean, she cooks, she cleans and does a lot for me. But when it comes to other things she never wants to do anything. There have been times when I asked her to come with me to a club or a night out on the town and she always refused. Not to mention she's never spontaneous in the bed room. Just a few days ago I tried to have sex with her on the couch, but she said she didn't feel comfortable."

"I see."

"I mean, when I was with Lucida," The silver haired woman had a dazed look on her face as she stared out the near by window, looking at nothing in particular. "We went out almost every night. She even surprised me with tickets to certain shows. Not to mention in the bedroom, she new just what to do. I have yet to be touched by Nagisa. Do you know what it feels like to go from having sex almost everyday to not having sex for almost a year? Shizuma chuckled as she watched Jackie give her that too-much-information face. "Everything always came as a surprise with her and Nagisa is becoming predictable."

"Well Shizu, you're just not used to taking things slow. You have always been with women who were throwing their bodies at you and were way more experienced. Nagisa is a pure woman who isn't used to what you are. She wants to take her time before she makes any changes. Which is something that someone does if their serious about being with you for the long run." Jackie ate the last bit of her food and continued, "You have a good woman on your hands Shizu, don't mess that up for someone that isn't worth it. As my mother used to say, 'if you're going to make a trade, make sure its something you can live without.'" With that her co-worker got up, threw her food in the garbage and headed out the door.

* * *

Shizuma walked through the garage to where her car was parked. She was still thinking about the conversation with Jackie. When she found her car, there was note clipped under her windshield wipers. The emerald lifted the wipers and retrieved the note from under it. The outside of the paper had a kiss mark on it in red lipstick. As she started to unfold it she smelled a familiar peach scent. Shizuma straightened out the paper and began to read.

_To my Silver Savage,_

_I really enjoyed seeing you today and getting a chance to taste those soft lips, I've missed so much. Will you give us one more chance? I know I have been really selfish and you had ever right to be upset. So to prove to you that I have changed, I'm asking for just one date. I hope you believe I deserve that much. My number is at the end of this note, if I don't hear from you, well, then I might just have to come and see you. ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Peach_

Shizuma folded the note back and placed it in her pocket. She then opened the door to the car with her remote, got inside and started to drive home. About 15 minutes later she arrived at her mansion. The emerald got out her house keys and opened the door. When she walked inside, a heavenly aroma filled her nostrils. As she stepped further inside, she noticed Nagisa standing in the kitchen cooking one of Shizuma's favorite meals. The emerald tiptoed to her red head and wrapped her arms around her waist.

The strawberry jumped, "eek, Shizuma, I didn't hear you come in."

"It smells good in here."

"Thanks, I made your favorite, curried rice, steamed fish and spinach." The silver head woman grabbed a pair of chopsticks and tried to pull a piece of fish out from the pan, when Nagisa slapped her hand with a wooden spoon.

She rubbed her hand and pouted, "I just wanted to taste it."

The red head chuckled after seeing her girlfriend act like a child, "its not done yet. By the time you take off your work clothes and wash up it will be."

A smile came across the ruby's face when her lover placed a kiss on her cheek before walking upstairs to change. About 10 minutes later Shizuma walked back down to the dining room. She kneeled down at the table set for two.

"Thank you for making me dinner babe."

"Your welcome. I know you work hard all day so I decided to treat you." Nagisa flashed a warm smile. She took a piece of the fish and reached her hand towards Shizuma's mouth.

"Ahhh…"

The silver head girl opened her mouth and tasted the food, seductively sliding her lips off of the other girl's fingers. "Mmm, yummy." She smirked as she watched the red head's face turn bright red.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I like everything you do."

The couple continued to eat their dinner, talking and laughing about random things. After they were done Nagisa got up from her seat and cleared the table. Shizuma got up from where she was sitting and laid across the couch. She reached over to pick up the remote and started flicking channels.

A few moments later Nagisa walked into the living room and laid herself down on top of her girlfriend. "So what do you want to do now?"

The silver head woman wrapped her arms around the red head pulling her in for a kiss. She poked her tongue at the ruby's lips telling her that she wanted to explore her mouth. Nagisa got the hint, opening the soft plush gates. They stayed like that for a while, separating only to catch their breath.

* * *

Shizuma awoke the next morning feeling, indifferent. She was in some way excited and nervous as if something were going to happen today. The silver head took a shower, got ready for work, kissed her girlfriend goodbye and headed out the door. About 15 minutes later she arrived at the garage she parker her car in. After parking, she took the elevator up to the main floor, walking through a passage way to get to the building she worked in. Once inside, the silver head pulled out her card key and slid it into one of the slots on the wall, pushing through the gate and heading to the elevator.

When she got to her office floor, she scanned her card key to get inside. Shizuma's eyes grew wide from the sight in front of her. Lucida was standing there wearing another very sexy outfit. The brown haired girl looked at Shizuma and smiled.

"Ohayo Shizu."

"Ohayo Lucida-san, what reason do you have to be here today?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I hope it's important."

"It may not be important right now, but it can be _life changing_." The brown haired woman put a slight amount of emphasis on her last two words.

The emerald sighed, "Ok fine, follow me to my office." Shizuma began to walk down the hall to her corner office. When they arrived she opened the door, hanging up her sweater and placing her briefcase on her desk. Lucida sat down in one of the three seats the silver head had in her office. She looked over to the emerald who was now sitting in her own chair.

Shizuma looked back at her, "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I left a letter on your car yesterday, did you receive it?"

"Yes, I did."

"In the note I specifically told you that if you don't respond them I would come and see you. So," she pressed on. "Why haven't you responded?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"You don't think I deserve at least one more date with you?"

"Why do you want to go on this 'date' all of a sudden?"

"I miss you Shizu," She said seductively. "I just don't think we ended on good terms. There is still something between us and I know it."

"No there isn't."

"If there wasn't anything still between us, you wouldn't have kissed me yesterday."

"It was a reflex."

"No, it was emotion. You still feel for me Shizuma Hanazono. If you don't then prove it, go out with me one more time. Just a night on the town, then when it's over tell me how you feel. " She got up and sat on top of the silver heads desk; tilting her body forward giving the woman a good view of her chest. The purple eyed girl placed the back of her hand on Shizuma's cheek. "Please, for me."

The silver haired woman thought for a moment, 'its only one night and I haven't gone out for a while. I guess it couldn't hurt.'

"Ok Lucida, I'll go out with you; But just this one night."

"You won't regret it." The purple eyed girl then leaned further down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Shizuma watched as the woman slid off her desk, grabbing her things and walking out the door, switching her hips in the sexiest manner. The silver head started to sweat and got up from her seat and walked over to the mini fridge, taking a bottle of water, chugging it down trying to cool her self off.

* * *

Nagisa was going around the house cleaning and dusting. She had nothing else better to do since she was stuck in Shizuma's house all day. So the best she could do was clean and make the house presentable. Once she was done, the red head walked into the kitchen and took out some frozen foods to thaw for the dinner she would make later.

"Hmm, what to do now." Nagisa said out loud. Bizzz…bizzz…bizzz, it was her phone vibrating. She reached over to the counter and picked it up.

"Nagisa speaking."

"Nagi-Chan! How have you been?"

"Oh, hello Tamao-Chan, I have been well. How are you and Miyuki-Sama?"

"We're good, thanks for asking. So what are you doing today?"

"Well Shizuma is at work and I have nothing to do."

"Miyuki and I were supposed to go see a movie together but she got called into work. So I thought since I couldn't go with her we should get the gang together and hang out."

"That sounds like fun, what time did you want to start heading out."

"Well I already spoke to everyone and they said to go around 4. Is that ok with you?"

"Hai, I will just go into the shower now, but where are we going to meet?"

"We're all going to leave from my house. So you could meet us here."

"That's sounds great," Nagisa remembered that she was at Shizuma's house, which was very far away from Tamao's home. "Tamao-Chan would you be able to pick me up, I forgot that I was here at Shizuma's house. I'll be spending the week here with her."

"No problem, but you're going to have to hurry up and get dressed. I want to make sure I'm home when everyone gets there."

"Thanks T-Chan, I'll be ready in a flash." She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. About thirty minutes later she walked down the stairs to the living room, checking her bag to make sure she had everything. Just then she heard a bell signaling that someone was near the gate and needed to get in to drive up to the house. She walked over to the door and pressed the button to open the gate. A few seconds later Tamao honked her horn.

Nagisa checked her things once more. Satisfied that she had everything, she walked out the door and locked it. Tamao was sitting outside in her midnight blue Honda accord. The red head walked over to the car and got in. They drove out heading back to Tamao's house.

"New car?"

"Yea, I traded the old one I had."

"I like."

"Thanks, I like your outfit by the way."

Nagisa was wearing a skin tight black tank top that had a strap going around her neck exposing most of her back, red skinny jeans and black wedge heels. "Oh this old thing," she said playfully. "Your outfit is cute too."

Tamao was wearing a cream colored sleeveless summer dress and light brown sandals, "thank you Nagisa, I've been wearing dresses more out of habit. When ever I'm getting ready to go out with Miyuki she always tells me to wear a dress."

"I bet." The red head said smirking at her friend.

"That's not the reason," Tamao said nudging her friends arm. "She wants me to wear them because it's sexy, although, when we are in the mood it does help things go a lot faster."

They laughed together. "Too much information T-Chan."

"Oh please, knowing Shizuma, you probably have done more things then we have."

"Actually, we haven't had sex outside of the bedroom."

The blue haired girl widen her eyes, "What? Why not?"

"She's been really trying to get me to be more spontaneous, but, I just can't. I feel weird. I don't even like the fact that we're having sex already."

"But you've been going out with her for almost a year now. It's not like you had sex on the first date."

"I guess."

"You gave it up after 6 months, that's not bad. There are girls who give it up way before that."

"I know, but, this is something special."

"It WAS something special, you can't get it back. So stop kicking yourself and enjoy it, I sure do."

The women giggled as they came up to Tamao's house. The blue haired girl parked her car perfectly and shut it off. They got out and noticed a few figures walking towards them. Once the figures got a little closer, Nagisa could tell what they were.

"Oh it's Hikari and Tsubomi and Yaya."

Hikari was the first to speak, "hey Nagisa-Chan, Tamao-Chan."

"Hello Hikari." They said in unison.

Yaya and Tsubomi also said there hellos. The group chatted for a while about there lives and what they have been up to. They haven't seen each other since their old high school, which was a few years ago. There were many phone conversations but no one was able to hang out with each other. Between college and work, it seemed that there was only enough time for their lovers.

"So how are things going with you and Amane?" Tamao asked.

Hikari lifted her hand flashing everyone her huge engagement ring, they all ooh-ed and aww-ed.

"Congratulations Hikari-Chan."

"Arrigato," she said with a blush.

"What about you guys?" Nagisa said, directing her question to Yaya and Tsubomi.

"Were good," Yaya stated.

"But not as good as Hikari-Chan and Amane-Kun," Tsubomi chimed with a chuckle. "I know Miyuki-Sama and Tamao-Chan are doing well, but how are you doing Nagisa?"

The group didn't know that Nagisa was with Shizuma. The silver haired women never went to school with them. Neither did Miyuki, she went to the same school as Shizuma and didn't meet Tamao till her junior year in college. Tamao was the first and only one to know about the relationship seeing as she was dating the emeralds best friend. She even knew a few dark secrets about Shizuma that even Nagisa didn't know. But the blunette wouldn't dare tell the red head, in fear the Miyuki will scold her and may even take away their 'playtime.'

"She's dating a rich executive," Tamao answered for her.

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Who would that be Nagisa?" Hikari asked.

"Well," Nagisa started, "her name is Hanazono Shizuma; I met her when I was shopping for groceries. And since I had so many, she offered to help me, then asking me on a date." The red head smirked at how typical the meeting was.

"Hanazono Shizuma!" Hikari stated with large eyes.

"The Hanazono Shizuma?" Hikari, Tsubomi and Yaya said in unison.

"Is there something wrong?" Tamao asked.

"Not really, it's just that I've heard a few things about her," Yaya informed.

"Things like what?" Nagisa asked.

"I've heard that she is one of the biggest players around here and has been with a lot of different women."

"What?"

"Don't get upset, I could be wrong. There just rumors."

Tsubomi slapped Yaya on the head. "Why would you say such things?"

"Gomen nasi."

Just then Tamao stepped in between them, "how about we break the depressing mood and head to the theater."

* * *

Back at the office, Shizuma was knee deep in work. Trying to get as much done as she could so that she would have more time to write the new proposal her boss asked for. A few more hours went passed and the emerald decided to take a break and rest her brain. She got up from her desk and headed to the break room. On her way she stopped at Jackie's office.

**Knock knock knock.**

"Come in." she called in from the other side.

"Hey Jackie."

"Hey Shizu, what brings you to this neck of the office." She chuckled at her own joke.

"I wanted to give my brain a minute to relax. I still have 3 more reports to do."

Her coworker let out an exaggerated gasp. "The hardworking, workaholic Hanazono is deciding to take a break?" Jackie continued her sarcasm by walking over to the window and looking out of it. "Strange, I don't see any pigs flying."

"Oh ha-ha." Shizuma stated with an equal amount of sarcasm. "Anyway, if you're done with your cheesy sarcasm, I came over here to find out if you wanted to share a bagel with me in the break room."

"Oh boy, what happened now?"

The silver head smirked at how well her friend knew her, "tell you in the break room." She waited for Jackie to get up from her desk and follow her to the break room. When they got there Shizuma picked up a plain bagel and put it in the office toaster. Once it popped up she spread strawberry cream cheese on it and cut it in half. Jackie was the only one besides her that liked that flavor of cream cheese. Everyone else thought it was disgusting. She put each piece on a small foam plate and sat down; handing one to her co-worker.

Jackie took a bite of the bagel, then walked over to the fridge to get two cartons of milk and two straws. She placed one carton in front of Shizuma and then herself. "So what happened?"

The silver head was still chewing on the bagel. Jackie patiently waited until she was done chewing and took a sip of her milk. "Lucida was here again, earlier today."

"Oh gosh, what did she do now?"

"She asked me out on a date."

"What kind of date? And when?"

"Tonight, she wants to go out for a night on the town, just to talk. She said she feels that we still have a connection with each other and wants to know if it's something we could start up again"

"And what did you say?"

"Well…"

Jackie knew what that answer meant, "So you're going to cheat on Nagisa."

"Its not really cheating, it's just…a harmful date, nothings going to happen."

"Hmm"

"Ok you're scaring me, you're not saying anything."

"There's nothing really too say, this is your decision and you're going to do what you want anyway. But…" Jackie paused for a minute and Shizuma knew she was about to get a typical 'Jackie rant'. "If you ask me I don't trust the filthy heifer, it's been a year and some change since the last time you two have dated and now all of a sudden she wants you back? For what?" She didn't give Shizuma time to actually answer the question, "I'll tell you, she couldn't find someone who could tolerate her or pay all her pills for her, so she figured since she done pussy whipped you a long time ago she can squeeze her way back in and have you taking care of her again. I don't trust her Shizu and you know that."

"I know you don't, but, it feels different this time."

"It's not different, she's the same person. Coming in here wearing promiscuous clothes and pushing her chest in everyone's face." Jackie paused for a moment. "Look Shizu, I know you're bored and aren't used to having someone whose genuine, someone who takes their time. I understand that you're young and want to go out and have fun; but don't do it this way. At least break up with the girl before you go out on dates with other women, cheating is cheating."

"I know that's the right thing to do, but, I don't want to. I don't want to break up with Nagisa for something that may not be worth it. Please just bare with me on this one; it's a little harmless fun, nothings going to happen."

"You want me to say go ahead and have fun, and I wont. But what I will say is be careful, don't get caught out there."

Shizuma got up from the table and hugged her friend, "thanks for not making me feel too bad."

"Your welcome I suppose." Shizuma began to walk out of the break room but stopped when Jackie called out to her, "excuse me Ms. Mac Daddy, what are you going to tell Nagisa?"

Muahahahahahaha… reviews reviews reviews….hahahahaha….I need reviews to post.

Please review :P…..


	4. Player Hand Book

I know you guys want a little more sex, but trust me. I just have to set it up for the moment. The drama is soon to come my friends. By the way there are some lyrics in this chapter. The song is 'say ahh' by Trey Songz. The song belongs to him, not me.

SP! Doesn't belong to me either, but my offer still stands for Shizuma. ;P

* * *

Chapter 4. Player hand book.

Shizuma thought hard about that question. She decided that she would have to resort to her old ways in order to go out with Lucida. The emerald looked back towards her friend, "I once dated 3 women at one time; I think I can figure out something."

"Nasty." Jackie said while shaking her head. The silver head laughed at her friend and walked back to her office to finish those last 3 reports. When she was down to her last one she decided to call Nagisa and use one of her simple lies to explain why she wouldn't be home.

The reason why most people who cheat get caught is because they make up lies that are too exuberant, which makes it sound dangerously conspicuous. At least that's what her older brother, Kenzo, used to say. Kenzo was as equally attractive as Shizuma; thin but muscular physique, short silver hair and deep blue eyes. He was also a Casanova for some time and just recently settled down with a woman who lived in the states. He moved there to avoid his new true love from running into one of the many women he's toyed with. When he first noticed Shizuma's bed hopping, he told her she was being too sloppy and needed a new approach to avoid getting caught. The two had grown very close during these times. The silver haired woman remembered the most important rules in the 'player hand book.'

* * *

"_Remember," Kenzo said sternly, letting his little sister know that what he was about to say was very important. "the key rules are lies and memory."_

_Lies and memory?" said a confused Shizuma._

"_Yes, the easiest way to not get caught in a lie is to not tell one." Kenzo looked at his sister who still had a bewildered look on her face, "ok let me explain, instead of telling over exaggerated lies, tell half-truths or common situations. For example, if you're late for a date with a woman because you were with another one. You would use a common situation. Instead of saying 'I stopped to return a lost dog' or that completely idiotic phrase 'I lost track of time;' you would say 'I was stuck in traffic' or 'I had to stop for gas.' Those are common situations that are completely inconspicuous because it has happened to everyone at least once in their life. Therefore no more questions will be asked, and that's a good thing. If you ever find yourself being questioned after your excuse, then it was no good and you have to use 'player distraction', but I'll tell you about that another time." Kenzo looked at his sister again, "are you following so far?"_

"_Yes, I understand completely, continue."_

"_Ok," the blue eyed man continued, "half-truths are exactly what they sound like and are commonly used when at work, a social setting or when one of the women you're dating sporadically shows up or planned an event spontaneously. The small amount of truth that you use, will give you an automatic alibi, in case the other woman is a bit suspicious. For example, if woman number 2 spontaneously sent you a ticket to a one time show or showed up someplace you were and wanted to be with you; this is where you would use half-truths. Instead of saying 'I cant, I have a cold' or 'my dog died,' you would say 'I have to prepare for a meeting' or something else along those lines. You can use this if you want to cancel the date or let your other woman know that she won't be seeing you that night. One thing you will have to learn, if you use this, is how to stay calm and figuring out what your tell is."_

"_My tell?" once again confused._

"_Your tell is something you do subconsciously when you lie. Everyone has one. Mine is too scratch my goatee. Once I figured that out, I learned how to control it and stop myself from doing it."_

"_How do you do that?"_

"_That's a lesson for another day. Let's continue about the two main rules."_

"_Alright."_

"_Since we already discussed how to tell lies that aren't lies, its time to talk about memory." Kenzo paused for a moment, "one of the worst things you could ever do, is call a woman the wrong name. So the best thing that worked out for me was to give nicknames or pet names. Lets say your first woman's name is Leona and has a little spitfire to her; you could give her the nickname 'lion bug.' Or if you have a girl named, Yuki who loves to sing; you could nickname her songbird or humming bird."_

"_I see."_

"_Another good thing to do is have a little black book. In the book you could write the names and nicknames of your lovers. Seeing it on paper will help you remember and will make things easier." Kenzo looked at his sister and smiled. "Enough 'how to be a player 101' lesson for today. The slower I teach you, the more you remember."_

* * *

Shizuma had a smirk on her face remembering everything her older brother told her and how much closer they became after that day. The silver haired woman was very grateful that Kenzo wanted to help her so much. She picked up her office phone and dialed Nagisa's number.

**Riinnngggg…Riiinnnggg, Riiinnnnggg.**

"Nagisa speaking." It sounded like she was whispering.

"Hey ladybug it's me, why are you whispering?"

"I'm at the movies with Tamao and some of my other old high school friends."

"What movie are you seeing?"

"I don't know, some scary movie Yaya wanted to see."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'm not, I hate scary movies."

"You just need to watch them with me, and then you won't be so afraid."

"You're so sweet."

"Kissing your sweet lips made me like this."

"You're so cheesy."

Shizuma could tell that Nagisa was blushing over the phone.

"I know," the silver head chuckled; she had Nagisa playing right into her. "Well babe, I better go, I have tons of work to do."

"But it's almost 5.30," that's exactly what the emerald predicted she would say.

"I know, I have some reports to do and a big proposal. I may be here all night."

"Ok, I'll leave your dinner in the microwave; I know you'll be hungry."

"You're so sweet, always thinking of me. Thank you ladybug."

"Your welcome," there was someone speaking in the back round, "the movie is starting I gotta go."

"Ok talk to you later."

Shizuma hung up the phone and thought, 'I still got it.' Her half-truth was perfect, seeing as she really was writing reports and did have a proposal to do; just not that night. Anyway, she went back to her report, finishing it in the next half hour. Soon after a knock sounded on her office door.

"Come in"

It was Tracy, the receptionist from the front of the office. "Hey Shizuma-Chan, the boss sent me here to find out if you finished the reports he requested."

"Oh, hey Trace, yea I actually just finished editing this last one, so I'm all done." She printed out the documents and handed them to Tracy.

"Thank you, I'll go deliver these." She began to walk out until she heard Shizuma call out to her.

"Tracy, could you do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going out tonight, so could you please make sure all my calls are forwarded to my phone?"

"Of course, I'll do it right now."

"Thank you."

"No worries."

With that Tracy walked out of the office. Shizuma then grabbed her things and headed out as well. She passed by Jackie's office once again, who was still finishing her last report.

"Well I'm outta here," the silver head stated.

"Alrighty, I'm still editing this last report. Remember what I said."

"Ok J, see you later."

The emerald began to walk off towards the exit. As she walked away she hard Jackie's voice shouting the phrase she has heard so many times. "And don't be nasty." Shizuma laughed at the remark and shouted back without turning around, "I'll try not to be."

The silver head was standing in the elevator waiting for it to reach the ground floor where the garage was. She watched the arrow move sideways from number to number. When it finally touched the letter G, the doors opened up and the emerald stepped out.

As she started walking to her car she saw a figure standing near it. The figure had an hour glass shape and was wearing a tight little black dress and red stilettos. When she got closer she could smell a familiar scent of peach.

"I thought that was you."

The figure turned around reveling itself as Lucida, "I'm glad you recognized me."

"Anxious are we?"

"Maybe," she walked over in a very sexy manner and seductively whispered in Shizuma's ear, "I'm always a little anxious when it comes to you."

A chill shot down the silver heads spine. But she quickly composed herself before Lucida would notice. The emerald then unlocked her car with the remote, opening it and holding her hand out motioning for the curvy woman to get inside.

"Aren't you the sweetest?"

"I know." Shizuma walked over to the driver side of the car and got inside. They soon found themselves on the road.

"So where are we off to?" The silver head started.

"How about we go to one of our old hang outs?"

"Which one? We went out a lot."

"Let's go to Place."

"I haven't been to that club in such a long time."

"Your girlfriend doesn't let you out much?"

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically and then sighed, "she never wants to really go out."

"Sounds boring, no wonder you decided to give me a chance. You're socially starved."

"I'm not socially starved; I get to see people all the time."

"Yea at work," she smirked, "but when's the last time you went to a club or just had a night out, like we're doing now."

"It doesn't matter, we're here."

Shizuma had the car sitting in front of a medium sized building that was a dark metal color and had the word Place spelled out with purple neon lights. A valet man came towards the car and offered to park it. The silver head got out of the car and opened the door for her date. The man got in and drove away. They walked down the purple carpet leading into the club. It was packed, there were people dancing everywhere. Shizuma even saw some women that she had dated in the past, and was thankful when she realized that they didn't notice her.

Lucida held the silver head's hand and escorted her to a table. They sat down, both thinking about the memories that were shared there. A waitress came over to the table a few moments later; the purple eyed woman placed in an order for a couple drinks and thanked the waitress. The music was beyond loud; Shizuma and Lucida could barely hear each other. Their conversation was interrupted by one of Lucida's favorite songs.

_Go girl, it's your birthday_

_Open wide, I know you're thirsty_

_Say ahh,say ahh_

_We don't buy no drinks at the bar_

_We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say ahh_

"Dance with me, this is my favorite song." The brown haired girl didn't even give her date a time to answer. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed the emeralds hand pulling her to the dance floor.

_I got a table waiting, what you think about a convo_

_But if you like it baby we could take it to the condo_

_And if you like the condo_

_We could move the party to the bedroom_

_I'm a beat your body like congo_

Lucida was really letting her self go and having fun. She had her back towards Shizuma and was grinding her hips to the music. The silver head woman almost forgot how fun it was dancing in the club with her. She decided to just have fun too and grabbed a hold of Lucida's hips and grinded with her.

_Since we in the club, for now_

_Might as well get another round_

_Notice there aint nothing in your cup_

_So get here baby let me feel it up_

_Go girl, it's your birthday_

_Open wide, I know you're thirsty_

_Say ahh, say ahh_

_We don't buy no drinks at the bar_

_We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say ahh_

The two stayed on the dance floor for three more songs, but parted when it began to slow down. Walking back to the table, Shizuma stopped at the bar to order two more drinks and then joined her date.

"I forgot how well you could dance."

"I couldn't help myself, those last three songs that played were my jams." They laughed together.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Lucida questioned.

"Yea those dances gave me an appetite."

"You're just not used to dancing anymore."

"Yea, yea, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Ja ne Tamao-Chan." Nagisa said as she opened the door to Shizuma's mansion. It was already 2am and figured her girlfriend would be home by now. She walked upstairs to the bedroom and cautiously walked in, incase she was sleeping.

"Sugar bear." The red head said softly. But there was no answer. She flipped the switch on the wall to turn on the lights. The bed in the room was still made up and hasn't been touched since Nagisa last cleaned it. 'I wonder if she's still at work?' she thought to herself.

The red head decided to take a shower and get ready for bed before calling her lover. '_More than likely she'll give me a call or at least be on her way here by then.'_ Nagisa walked into the bathroom, stepped into the large shower stall and turned the knob on the wall. She took off her clothes and tossed them outside of the stall onto the floor, knowing that she could just pick them up later. After a nice long shower, the red head lotioned her body, then put on her night clothes. Nagisa looked out the window to see if she saw any sign of Shizuma, there wasn't.

"Well I should at least make her something to eat for when she comes in. She'll probably be really hungry." The ruby then made a quick little meal and placed it into the microwave so that it could stay a decent temperature. She went back upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside, she crawled onto the very large bed and grabbed her cell phone, searching through her previous calls.

* * *

Lucida and Shizuma were sitting in the back of McDonalds having a blast. They decided not to go to some fancy restaurant because the two of them just wanted a simple cheese burger and fries. The emerald and lilac were reminiscing about old times.

"I did not!"

Lucida was laughing hysterically, "yes you did and you thought I wouldn't notice. We all saw you bust your ass; I knew you didn't know how to ski."

"I did know; I just haven't practiced in a while."

"Sure, Shizu, sure."

"I'm serious."

"Sure…uh huh…I believe you."

"Well what about that time we went on vacation together to the Bahamas and you nearly pissed your pants when that tiny fish came swimming towards you, when we were snorkeling."

"It was a big fish."

Shizuma laughed really hard, "no it wasn't, it was the length of my pinky finger."

"Stop making fun of me, I was really scared."

"Aww don't pout, it was good times."

"Yea it really was, especially when you held me and swished your hand towards it, making it go away." She lifted her hand, playing with Shizuma's fingers. "I think I gave a pretty good thank you present."

The silver head blushed. She stared at the woman in front of her remembering the love they made that night. **Ring ring…ring ring…ring ring. **Shizuma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Looks like its past someone's curfew." Lucida stated calmly.

"Excuse me a second." The brown haired girl nodded her head and watched as the emerald walked into the bathroom to answer the call. "Hey lady bug." (pause) "Yes I'm still here working on this report." (pause) "thank you baby, I'll be home soon, I just have to edit this and be on my way." (pause) "it may be another hour or so, so don't wait up." (pause) "ok, I love you too, bye." She hung up the phone and walked back out to where her date was sitting.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing." Shizuma stated as she placed the phone back into her pocket.

"Was that your girl?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"So what were we talking about?"

"We said a lot, I don't remember where we left off. But I know where we could start."

"And where is that?" Shizuma said as she took a sip of her drink.

"We could talk about you and me on a second date."

"You asked for just one."

"Don't act like you didn't have a good time."

The silver head paused for a moment, "yes I did, but I have a girlfriend."

"I know that, but, I also know that you're bored. Throughout this whole night I could tell that you missed going out and having fun. If you're this starved socially, I can only imagine how frustrated you must be sexually." Lucida hit the nose on that one, Shizuma was extremely frustrated. Even though she was able to touch Nagisa and get some pleasure for it, the red head has yet to be physical with her. The ruby would often get shy when it came to that part of the lovemaking; so she always just let it go, understanding that her girlfriend was still new to it.

"Go on a second date with me, you know you want too."

"I don't know, this was fun but…"

The purple eyed woman cut her off, hunching over the table, she quickly smashed her lips against the silver head. Shizuma's eyes slowly closed as she melted into this familiar style of kissing. After a few moments Lucida broke the kiss. "I'll give you 'till the ride home to think about it."

The two of them then got up from their seats. The silver head collected all the trash on the table and threw it in the garbage. They walked out of McDonalds and into the parking lot.

The ride to Lucida's house was quiet. About 20 minutes later the silver haired woman pulled up to her date's home.

The brown haired woman looked over at Shizuma "I had a really great time."

"I did too, this was fun"

"So does that mean there will be a second date?"

"What about Nagisa?"

"What about her?"

"I can't do this to her."

The lilac leaned in and kissed the emeralds lips, she broke from it to whisper in the other girls ear, "tell me how you feel. Do you feel anything?"

Shizuma paused, "why do you want me back in your life so bad?"

"You ever heard of the phrase, you don't know what you got until it's gone? That's how I feel about you. We were perfect together Shizu, just look at how much fun we had tonight. We used to have fun like this all the time, most of the time the best fun was when we stayed inside." She gave a sexy grin. "I want you back, the things I've said to you were wrong and I'm sorry."

"I'll think about it."

Lucida grabbed her things and stepped out of the car. She blew a kiss at Shizuma and walked to her front door.

Reviews reviews reviews, did I mention that I like reviews ;). Anyway chapter 5 is already completed and has something special for *inukunsgirl* Thanks for reading :)


	5. Last Minute Files

I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. It's really helping this story go along quickly. So thanks so much for reading and giving me feed back. Remember to please correct me on grammar, spelling, and laziness, basically anything that comes up. I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible.

* * *

Chapter 5. Last Minute files

Shizuma arrived at her home about 25 minutes later. She put her things down quietly, then headed upstairs to peak in on a sleeping Nagisa. The silver head tip toed into the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done, she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. The red head stirred a little, opening her eyes to see who was holding her. A smile came across her face when she saw who it was.

"Did you get all your work done?" Nagisa mumbled.

"I still have another proposal to write tomorrow, but since I finished so much today, I should be able get that done by the afternoon."

"My poor hardworking woman, are you hungry? Did you eat at least? I left a plate of dinner in the microwave."

"Thanks so much lady bug, but I'm too tired to eat." Shizuma hugged the red head tighter and snuggled close to her. The strawberry smiled from the embrace.

* * *

Shizuma was standing in the office break room fixing a cup of coffee. She yawned, opening her mouth real wide and covering it with her hand.

"Long night?" questioned Jackie, who just walked into the room.

"You could say that."

"How did it go?" She said as she sat down at the table taking a bite from her fruit salad she brought from home.

The silver head sat down at the table with her, "great, I haven't had so much fun in so long. We went to one of our old hang out spots. This club called Place; we danced and then went to eat."

"And…" Jackie exaggerated the word

"Nothing"

"Shizu, I know you, there is no way that you went on a date with an attractive woman and did nothing."

"Ok, we kissed."

"I knew it, seeing as you already done it before. But now that you've had your fun; are you going to leave her alone?"

"…"

Jackie waved her hand in front of Shizuma's face, "hello?"

"huh?"

"Don't huh me. My mother used to say; if you can huh, you can hear."

"I really don't know. We had so much fun together."

"Please don't tell me you're going to go back to the old Shizuma."

"No, I mean, the one thing that I've learned about being with Nagisa, is that it's a lot less stress. I don't have multiple names to remember, every single lie I've said and not to mention the money I save." The silver head chuckled.

"If it's that simple, why are you running behind this girl and letting her ruin what you have. Are you sure you love Nagisa?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love her because you think you're supposed too since she lost her virginity, or do you really truly love her?"

"…"

Jackie shook her head, "if you really loved her you would wait for her or tell her what your needs are, communication. I hate to say it, but, you're not ready for love Shizu, you still want to have fun. Real love takes commitment and sacrifice and in this stage of your life, you're too selfish to realize that."

"I'm not selfish, I'm just unsure."

"If you were really in love, you wouldn't be."

"What's so bad about making sure that you made the right decision? I think there may be some chemistry between Lucida and me."

"Why can't you figure that out by yourself, instead of dragging Nagisa along?"

"I'm not dragging her along, what she doesn't know wont hurt her."

*Sigh*, "very disappointing Shizu, but like I told you yesterday, no matter what I say you're going to do what you want. I will continue to be here for you and listen when you need to talk."

"Thanks Jackie, I would like that. You've always been the only one I could trust."

"Your welcome, everyone needs someone they can trust."

* * *

Shizuma had been pretty torn about the recent date and decided to call two individuals that could help her with her decision. Her father Renji Hanazono and her older brother Kenzo Hanazono. Those two would definitely understand her predicament. Since her father was always busy with work, she decided she would email him while she calls her brother.

The phone rang about 3 times before someone picked up on the other end. "Hey baby sister."

Shizuma sighed, "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Hmm, let's see, never." He chuckled, "you will always be my baby sister for as long as I'm alive."

"Well then I guess I will just have to kill you," She laughed.

"Anyway, what brings you to call me?"

There was a moment of silence before the emerald spoke, "I have a problem."

"Ok, what kind of problem and do I have to hurt somebody."

"No nothing like that. It has to do with Nagisa."

"What happened? Did she finally get over the sex thing?"

"Unfortunately no, but that's not why I called you. Recently I have come back into contact with Lucida."

"Lucida? The one with the curves and is beyond excellence in bed?"

"Yes her."

Kenzo let out a teasing laugh, "say no more, I already know what your problem is. But for your sake I will say that everything will be fine, as long as you don't go on a date with her."

"…"

The silence said all it needed to say, "big mistake baby sister, you're already are letting her know she still has the power to influence you. Meaning she's going to keep coming back until she gets what she wants."

"I know, but, I might want her to."

"I see."

"So what should I do?"

"You know I'm usually ok with having your cake and eating it too. But, this time, I think you have a decision to make. I mean, Nagisa is very fragile and new to this. You might hurt her to the point where she won't dare be with anyone else because she will be afraid."

"That's what I'm scared of. I don't want to hurt her like that."

"Whether you do it now or later she still will get hurt regardless. So if you want to be with Lucida, you should let her know now, before it goes too far."

"I guess you're right."

"No, I could be wrong about this, I can't see the future." He laughed at his joke, "but, what I do know for a fact is Lucida is not the type you want to be with forever. Nagisa may be boring now, but, the good part about being with someone so inexperienced is that you can mold them in to what you want them to be. The down side of it though, is it takes a lot of patience, so if you're not willing to do it, then…"

Shizuma sighed, "guess I still have a lot of thinking to do."

"Definitely…sorry I couldn't give you a response from the 'player handbook' but being with my wife Gina changed the way I think."

"I noticed, and its ok. I'm going to get back to work. Tell Gina I said hi."

"Will do; talk to you some other time baby sister."

The silver haired beauty hung up the phone and placed her right palm under her chin with her fingers resting on her cheek. She stared out the window at nothing in particular, thinking of what her next step should be.

* * *

Nagisa sat on the couch thinking of the conversation her and Tamao had yesterday. She decided that her friend was right. Maybe she should be a little more adventurous, what harm could it do? The red head reached over to the coffee table, searching through her pervious calls.

**Rriiinnnggg rrriiinnnggg rrriiinnnggg….**a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Nagi-Chan!"

"Hi Tamao-Chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I've been home all day with Miyuki."

"Hope you guys are having fun."

"Of course we are, were kind of taking a break, if you know what I mean."

Nagisa heard a voice in the back round that sounded like Miyuki saying 'not for much longer.' She blushed and continued her conversation, "I hate to extend your break longer, but, I need your help with something."

"No worries Nagi-Chan, what do you need help with?"

The red head blushed a deeper red than before, "I want to do something special for Shizuma."

"Something like what?"

"Well…you know."

"I know what?"

"You know…the thing."

"I'm not following you."

Nagisa let out a sigh, "sex Tamao-Chan, I want to have sex with Shizuma and show her that I can do something different." The words came out a little easier then she expected.

"That's great, but, how am I supposed to help you?"

"I need your help with setting the mood; I want it to be special and romantic."

She heard Tamao rustling with the phone on the other line and whispering, "stop Miyuki we cant do anything right now, we have to help Nagisa. (pause) because she wants to show Shizuma that she can be a freak."

"I can hear you." Nagisa said interrupting their conspicuous conversation.

"Sorry. Yes I'll help you and Miyuki will too. When will you be ready?"

"I wanted to start tonight."

"Ohh, eager."

"Tamao-Chan!"

"Sorry, sorry, Miyuki and I will be there in about an hour." There was mumbling on the other line again, followed by a girlish giggle, "make that two hours." There was a click signaling that Tamao had hung up the phone.

The red head decided that while she waits for her friends to have their 'playtime' before they make their way over, she would waste time by taking a long bubble bath. Nagisa walked upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the Jacuzzi. She reached to the side to pour the peach body wash into the water, making bubbles slowly form in the warm relaxing liquid. When the water reached a preferred length, she peeled off her clothes and got inside, resting her head against the bath pillow. Sleep soon coated the ruby's body.

*Hour and a half later*

Bizzz…bizzz…bizzz the phone vibrating on the side of the Jacuzzi shook the sleeping woman out of her slumber. Without looking at the caller ID she picked up the phone. It was Tamao telling her that day were on their way to pick her up. Placing the phone back down, Nagisa rose from the relaxing bath which now lacked bubbles and wrapped a towel around her self. She lotioned her body, put on her bra and panty, then proceeded to the closet to find what she was going to wear. Deciding on a greenish blue strapless summer dress, that flared at the bottom and completed it with gray sandals. As soon as she finished getting dressed, a sound rang throughout the house letting her know that someone was down stairs and needed to get through the gate. The red head dashed down the stairs and pressed the intercom to open the gate. A few moments later, the sound of a car horn forced its way through the silence.

Nagisa noticed that the car outside this time was Miyuki's. It was an all black Acura TSX. She walked over to the car and got inside. About 30 minutes later the trio arrived at a huge mall. There were people all over, moving quickly to get to the store of their choice. Little kids were running around, some even getting scolded by parents.

"So where do you want to start?" Miyuki said breaking the silence.

"I don't know where to start," replied Nagisa.

"How about over there?" Tamao spoke as she pointed to a music store. Since no one else thought of anything, the trio walked to the music store, stepping inside. Tamao lead the group over to the romance section of the store, where there were CD's and cassettes that were known to set the mood. The red head focused her attention on one particular CD that had a violet colored cover on it. The colors were spread in a smoke-like pattern; it almost looked like they were moving. Tamao noticed the album and took the one identical to it, turning it over to read the back. "I think this is a good choice Nagi."

"You think so?"

"Yes definitely, especially since it's instrumental. I think it makes the mood mysterious and leaving the focus only on you two. Sometimes when you have actual lyrics it derails from the romance and makes it really obvious when the song ends. And you don't want awkward silence."

Miyuki than spoke up, "not to mention it has about 6 hours worth of songs. This way you guys can keep going and going and going and going and…"

Tamao elbowed her girlfriend, "I think she got the point."

Nagisa than walked to the cash register and paid for the album. Her friends were already waiting outside the store when she finished.

"Ok Nagisa-Chan," said Miyuki, "I think the next thing we should do is find you some decent clothes."

"Why?" the red head asked.

"Because, when you dress sexy, you feel sexy. It also will give you confidence, and if I know Shizuma, you're going to need lots of it if you want to really impress her." She then grabbed the ruby's hand and led her into a Victoria's Secret store. As soon as the group walked in they noticed all the lingerie, bras, panties, stockings and other miscellaneous things. An associate standing near the front of the store greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to Victoria's Secret. What brings you in today?"

Tamao spoke up first, "we were looking for something special for my friend to wear here. She wants to impress her girlfriend with something really sexy."

"Ok," the associate spoke back. "We definitely have things here that will enhance any romantic episode. But before I can assist you, will you mind getting fitted so that I may find items in the appropriate size."

The red haired woman nodded her head in agreement and let the associate measure her sizes. After it was completed, the worker led the trio over to a room that had the word Angel in bright pink neon lights. She walked over to a rack of lingerie outfits and pulled out a turquoise and white outfit. The bra cups were lace with a bit of push up and the bottom was a mesh material that was completely see through, a matching thong completed the outfit.

Nagisa blushed a deep crimson when she eyed the product in the workers hand. Miyuki then moved passed her blushing friend and spoke to the associate directly.

"Do you have anything with a little less material?"

"NANI!" Nagisa squealed.

The worker let out a light chuckle and walked over to a different section, with out noticing Miyuki getting an elbow to the ribs, for the second time. The associate arrived with a few moments later.

"That's what I'm talking about." Stated an enthusiastic Miyuki.

In the woman's right hand was a red lace push-up bra with a small black bow in the middle, and in her left hand was a matching garter belt that resembled an apron that tied at the waist, only big enough to just cover her lower region. "Is this better?"

The trio drooled at the sight of the material. Nagisa took the garments out of the woman's hands, inspecting them. She turned the apron around, noticing that there was no back. "Where's the rest of the apron?"

The worker laughed at her question, "that's it, that's kind of the whole point. It only covers the best part, just barely I might add. You requested less material, and it doesn't get any skimpier than that. Unless you're going to be there naked."

The red head stared at the outfit some more. Tamao noticed her friends unsure face and walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Nagi-Chan, you will look great. Shizuma is not going to believe her eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok I'll take it."

…..

Since then the group of friends had left the mall and were on their way to a new destination. About 25 minutes later, the ruby noticed a sign in bright pink neon lights that read _Romantic Depot_. Miyuki's car pulled into the small parking lot. She shut off the car and everyone got out, walking towards the store. As soon as they walked inside, Nagisa's once calm face turned at least 8 shades of red. There were sex related materials everywhere. From tasty lubricants, to dildos, to people with certain fetishes and so much more.

"Uhh, Miyuki-Sama," a nervous red head stammered, "what are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to be spontaneous and show Shizuma a good time. If you want to do that, this is where you should be."

The trio walked around the store looking at its items. Tamao came across something that looks like stickers. She picked it up, not having a clue what they were for. Noticing the confused faces a woman, motioned over to them. "They're edible."

"Huh?" Tamao stated.

The woman smiled, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But I work here and I saw your confused face. It's something we get a lot here."

"I can imagine. So what did you say this was for again?"

"They're edible nipple stickers. Since you have the mango shape in your hand, it means that's what the flavor is. You use it by placing them on your nipples and letting your partner suck it off."

"Kinky, yet tasty." Tamao laughed at her own realization. "Look they have one as a peach flavor; you should definitely get this for you and Shizuma-Sama."

"I don't know, can we see something else?"

The woman then led them to another section in the store. "Here are some other edible items. We have powders, lubricants, whipped cream, massage oils, which would you prefer?"

The red head saw a tiny black glass oval shaped bottle. It was strawberry flavored massage oil. The ruby thought it would be perfect for them, even when they weren't going to have sex. She could easily give Shizuma a nice massage after a long day of work. Having her mind set, she spoke up, "I think I'm going to go with the massage oil."

After paying for the item, Nagisa and her friends walked back to the car to make their way to their final destination.

"Where are we going now babe?" asked Tamao

"The supermarket."

"Why?"

"The best way to set the mood and get to someone's heart is through their stomach."

The red head spoke up, "I could make Shizuma's favorite dinner. She would love that." Her friends nodded as they rode away to the nearest grocery store.

* * *

Shizuma sat at her office desk rubbing her eyes with one hand. Her green orbs ached from staring at the bright computer screen. She looked at her watch that read 5.00 on it and leaned back against her chair, resting her eyes. _'I'm so glad I'm getting out of here soon.'_ The emerald thought to her self. As she sat properly in her chair again, a knock thrust through the silence that dwelled in her office.

"Come in." the silver head stated with a sigh.

Kagome walked in with three files in her hands, "you sound tired."

"Extremely, I just want to go home and pass out on my bed."

"Hearing that makes me feel really bad about what I'm about to give you."

Shizuma placed her left elbow on the desk and let her eyes sit in the palm of her hand, as her right hand extended itself to take the files away from Kagome. "Just give them to me; I knew he would wait 'till last minute to make these contracts."

Kagome handed the files to the woman in front of her, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, when does he want them by?"

"He wants all three done by Tuesday afternoon."

"That's two days from now! What does he think I'm a robot? *Sigh* tell him I will have them by then."

The young girl nodded and walked out of the office. A few hours passed and the silver beauty grew more and more angry, as she watched her co-workers walk past her office to leave for the night. Shizuma was completely alone, not even remotely close to finishing the first file she received from her boss. A knock on the door squeezed through the silence again. She figured it was Jackie who wanted to say bye. She was usually the only other one to stay late.

"Come in Jackie."

"Jackie? I haven't seen her in such a long time."

The silhouette that stood in the door way was definitely not Jackie. It was curvy and had bright purple eyes that lit up the dull interior of the office.

"Lucida…"

* * *

Nagisa walked into the home after being dropped off by Miyuki and Tamao. The group had also decided to stop at a store to pick up a silky black table cloth and candles. They figured it would enhance the mood even more. The red head began to start the romantic dinner. Steamed fish seemed to be the best choice seeing as it was know to have some connections to sexual stimulation. After getting everything in order, leaving the pots on the stove to simmer, she walked over to one of her shopping bags and pulled out the table cloth; delicately laying it across the dinning room table. The white long candles with sterling silver holders created a romantic and gentle aura.

A vase filled with white, pink and purple roses completed the decorum. The ruby then motioned to the kitchen to cut off her pots and headed upstairs for a shower. When she was done, she slipped on the outfit her friends talked her into buying and covered it with a silky black dress that caressed her body and accentuated her curves. Shizuma loved when Nagisa would wear her hair in a messy sort of style, so that's exactly the way she did it. Being satisfied with her look, she popped the CD she brought from earlier into a slot on the wall that would allow the music to be played through out the house.

"Shizuma is going to be so surprised."

* * *

"W…what are you doing here?" asked a wide eyed Shizuma.

"Tut tut tut…why is it that every time I come to visit I get treated with such disrespect. It

must be the office that has you like this; you were fairly nice to me on our date."

"It was a date, I'm supposed to be."

"Hmm, I guess so." Lucida walked sexily towards the silver head, "are you supposed to kiss too?"

"You forced it on me."

"But you kissed back," the purple eyed woman was standing behind the emeralds chair massaging her shoulders, leaning in closely, nibbling at the tender spot on her ear, "I think that means something, doesn't it?"

Shizuma was now breathing heavily and trying with all her might not to fall into temptation, "Lucida, please stop…don't make me do this."

Said woman nibbled even more sexually on that spot, this time stopping the massage. Turning the chair around to face her, she leaned forward and whispered seductively in the other woman's ear, "I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But I know you want it just as bad as I do."

The emerald took in a breath, fighting to remain faithful. She pushed the brown haired woman away from her. Lucida grabbed hold of her shirt making them both fall onto the floor. They landed with Shizuma on top. Noticing the position they were in, the emerald quickly got up but was attacked by the curvy woman, pushing her body weight on her, leaving her stuck between the seductive attacker and her office desk. The lilac placed a kiss on the emeralds lips, pushing her tongue through, exploring the other woman's mouth. Shizuma couldn't hold herself from temptation any longer; the kiss was taking a toll on her sex starved body. She wrapped her arms around Lucida, pulling her close and dominating the kiss.

The brown haired woman welcomed the actions, roaming her hands over Shizuma's body, letting them pop open the woman's white shirt causing the buttons to fly all over the room. Feeling the heat rising, the emerald lifted Lucida's dress, roughly pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. The silver haired woman placed her hands on the woman's thighs, separating them and lifting her up to place her on the office table. She then swung her arm across the table knocking all of its contents on the floor.

The lilac scooted back onto the desk as Shizuma climbed on top of her, exploring her body and kissing the nape of her neck. The emerald roughly took a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking it and flicking her tongue quickly, causing moans from her tongue's victim. She dragged her tongue down the pleading woman's body and stopped at her core, which was now shinning with sexual desire.

Shizuma parted the moist folds of flesh with her tongue, taking the woman's clit into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, teasing her with every light pull.

"Ahh…silver savage." Lucida took a hold of the silver beauty's hair and pushed downward, forcing her face to get closer to the organ that desperately wanted release. The emerald got the point, thrusting her fingers inside and flicking her tongue rapidly against the swollen clit.

Pleasure calls dominated the air. Shizuma's fingers pleasured the loud moaning woman until she felt a warm liquid coat her fingers. Lucida sat up on the desk and looked at her lover's fingers, taking the two she used into her mouth, licking off her own juices. She then pushed the emerald forward, forcing her to the floor as she straddled her. The lilac unsnapped the other woman's exposed bra and hurriedly took one of the pink swollen mounds into her mouth. Gently swirling her tongue around and yanking off Shizuma's skirt.

She smirked after noticing that her victim wasn't wearing any underwear and was visibly aroused. The brown haired woman went straight to the emeralds sex, diving her tongue into the moist flesh, swirling it and tasting every inch of her inner walls. The silver beauty hasn't felt this sensation in quiet some time and didn't hold back from letting her night lover know it.

"That feels so good…" Shizuma moaned. Lucida just smiled inwardly, retracting her tongue and replacing it with two fingers slowly going in and out. The emerald moaned more, signaling the woman to go further. Little did she know that Lucida had something special in store for her. The lilac then moved both her fingers in a circular motion while still thrusting inside her. Making Shizuma moan even louder, her hands making a fist so tight, that her knuckles were turning white. The silver beauty began to have a feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she had to pee. The sensation grew stronger and stronger until she felt her body relieve itself by squirting out all her liquid frustrations on to the other woman's hand. Her body shook from the intense climax. The emerald lay there very still, trying hard to catch her breath and let her brain register with what just happened.

Lucida crawled over to Shizuma and lay down beside her, placing her head on the woman's chest. "I told you, you missed me."

* * *

Nagisa sat at the dinning table still waiting for her girlfriend to return home. The candles were melted down to little studs and the flowers leaned over. The dinner that the red head made was sitting on the table, even though one of the plates had already been eaten.

"Where is she?"

Poor Nagisa, she was left waiting all alone. I wonder what excuse Shizuma will use to get out of this one. Well if you want to find out…review! Ideas, corrections and praises are welcomed.


	6. The Museum

Sorry for the slow update, my girlfriend came over for the past week so needless to say that I was a bit…distracted.

Thanks again for the reviews; I'm so glad this story is doing so well. Well here's the drama you've been waiting for. Enjoy!

I don't own SP!... (but Shizuma even though you're in a hell of trouble I still wouldn't mind having you hehe.)

* * *

Chapter 6. The Museum

Shizuma's trance was broken by the sound of someone banging on the door. She quickly scrambled around to try to put her clothes on. The door flung open revealing Jackie; her brown eyes stared at the half naked Shizuma and still naked Lucida. A look of disappointment conquered her face as she stepped back out the door, closing it behind her. The silver beauty put on her shirt, holding the front of it with her hands since the buttons were all popped off and it was the only means of keeping it closed. She ran out into the hallway calling to her co-worker.

"Jackie! Wait…please." The emerald shouted.

Jackie stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching as Shizuma walking swiftly towards her.

The silver beauty spoke again, "it isn't what you think."

"Of course it wasn't what I think, I guess the sounds of you moaning and all the banging was just my imagination. Look, you don't have to pull that with me. I'm not the girlfriend you just cheated on."

"It was a mistake. I couldn't help myself, it's been so long." Shizuma gave her friend a look of pity.

Jackie disregarded the look and began to walk away, "tell it to Nagisa." With that she turned the corner, soon exiting the office. The emerald still stood there thinking about what just happened. She felt a hand resting itself on her shoulder. The hand belonged to a now fully dressed Lucida.

"Who cares what she thinks, she's nobody." Scoffed the lilac.

The silver beauty moved away from the touch, "she was my best friend. I let her down. All because of you!"

"Me! You enjoyed it just as much as I did. If you really didn't want to have sex with me you wouldn't have. This is just as much your fault as it is mine." She spat.

Shizuma just remained silent, as Lucida put her arms around her waist, sinking her face into the taller woman's back. "Shizu, I'm sorry it happened this way, but it was bound to happen. There is still unfinished business between us. Why don't you just start over, come back to me. You've already cheated, once Nagisa finds out she'll never take you back." The lilac whispered close in the emeralds ear, "you'll be known as a heartless cheater, everyone here will look down on you. Wouldn't it be easier to just come home to someone who understands and makes you feel better? We could even move somewhere, where nobody knows us. Aren't you tired of running into all these worthless, boring little girls? Come back to the real woman you once had."

Silence still covered the emerald.

* * *

Nagisa sat at the dinning room table fast asleep. The candles already had gone out; the flowers that were once standing tall were now wilted over from the depression of not being able to show their luster. She started to stir when she heard the sound of a key in the door. Shizuma stepped in with an unreadable face. The red head got up from the table and walked towards her.

"Shizuma?" She called out.

"Yes, it's me."

"It's four in the morning, where have you been?"

"At the office."

"Why didn't you call?"

"My phone died." The silver beauty lied.

"You must be tired then, come on lets go upstairs." The ruby grabbed a hold of her girlfriends arm to lead her to the stairs. "Umm, Shizuma…what's that smell?"

The emerald froze, "what smell?"

"I don't know, like you were sweating or something. Are you ok?"

The emerald had to remember to keep her cool, so that she won't look guilty, "I'm fine, sometimes the air conditioner stops working after office hours."

The red head eyed the older woman, noticing a different look in her eyes when she spoke. They seemed to lack the sincerity her green orbs usually had, creating a feeling of uneasiness. Not to mention the fact that Shizuma has yet to notice the silky black gown she was wearing. Feeling a little heart broken, Nagisa put on a false smile, "well why don't you go take a shower, I'll wait for you upstairs."

...

Shizuma stood in the shower, staring blankly, with her head under the water. Flash backs of her recent escapade played in her head over and over again, like a black and white movie. 'How could I have done that? Why? Do we really have chemistry left? Should I tell Nagisa? No, I can't; it'll hurt her too much. What do I do? Who do I choose?' those were just some of the millions of questions that whirled through her mind. This feeling of guilt was new to the silver beauty, she has cheated on many women, and not once has she felt any type of remorse. The emerald finished her shower and got into the bed with her girlfriend.

She reached out to wrap an arm around the ruby's waist when she noticed the silk material on her body. "What are you wearing?"

Nagisa spoke without turning her way, "it was a surprise for you, and I wanted to show you that I was ready to try new things."

The words pierced through the silver head's heart like a dagger thrown with full force. Shizuma was speechless; her guilt had increased ten-fold. Tears even started to form in those big green orbs. She buried her face into the red heads back, holding her close.

Shizuma called out of work the next day, due to fear of running into Lucida again. She lay across the couch flicking channels trying to find something interesting to watch, but to no avail. Nagisa then walked over to the living room, climbing on top of her girlfriend and resting her head on her chest. A pair of soft lips found their way to her forehead as she snuggled closer.

"I'm glad you called out today." Said the ruby.

"I am too; I needed a break from that place."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I really want to go to that new art museum that just opened up, but if you're tired and want to stay home that's fine too."

Shizuma thought for a moment, she figured that the museum was a fairly safe place and the chances of running into Lucida are very slim. A smile sailed across her graceful features. "Sure that sounds fun."

The red head lifted herself off the other woman grabbing her hand, trying to pull her up with her. "Come on we have to shower."

"We?"

A blush appeared on the younger woman's face, "yes, I want you to shower with me."

The silver beauty had a look of shock on her face as she allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs by her once shy girlfriend. The two stepped into the large steamy shower staring into each others eyes. Shizuma tilted her head downward, looking at the strawberry's soft full lips. She closed the small distance between them, letting her tongue explore the other woman's mouth. The bathroom seemed to turn more into a sauna from the heat of the two entwined bodies. A small moan vibrated from deep within the smaller woman's throat. The red head wrapped her arms around the emeralds neck, raising the passion that was already at dangerous levels.

Hands roamed, lips touched, moans were heard, breathless gasps accompanied. All until a flashback of a huge mistake similar to the actions being done was seen in the mind of the silver beauty. She froze in her tracks, lowering her head and releasing herself from her lover's grip. Tears begging to be unconfined; if it wasn't for the fact that they were in the shower, her feelings would have been painfully obvious. A confused Nagisa looked up at her distant love, "what's wrong?"

"Uhh…nothing…all this heat is making me feel a little light headed," she lied.

"Yea, it is a little steamy in here…let's just get out and get dressed."

...

The ride to the museum was very quiet. The emerald was still having flashbacks of her actions from the previous night. This feeling of culpability was something she had never experienced before. She felt so, empty, so cold, as if it was the worst thing in the world she could possibly do. But there was nothing she could do to free her from these feelings. Yea she could tell the red head, but it would only make things worse. Out of all the awkward positions the silver beauty has been put in, this one was truly the most difficult.

Shizuma noticed how isolated she was acting and placed a hand on the knee of the beauty sitting next to her. A false smile set upon her features. Minutes later the car pulled into a parking lot; the museum was beautiful. It was a huge beige stoned building with statutes of people in various positions. The couple walked up the short amount of steps into the large structure. Nagisa's eyes widened at all the beautiful pictures around. One that took her interest in particular was a large photo of a sunset; it had a gorgeous mixture of colors, ranging from magnificent blues, acquiescent magenta, lushes oranges and other beautiful shades that almost brought a tear to her eye. The sun in the portrait sat gracefully against the starry sky, the red head's heart filled with an over whelming feeling of happiness and contentment.

Unfortunately, all that was pushed to the side as she noticed Shizuma standing near an armless and headless statute. She watched as the silver haired beauty studied it, then putting her arms in place of the statue's missing ones and positioned her head on top of the neck. The strawberry smiled at the childish act, walking over to her, giggling as the emerald noticed her and flashed a huge smile.

"What are you doing, Shizuma?"

"Being her arms so that she could hug the one she loves," the silver beauty grabbed Nagisa pulling her close, "and I'm providing her with a head so that she could do this." The emerald landed a passionate kiss onto the soft lips in front of her.

The red head broke the kiss and made Shizuma move herself from the statue, "come on, we have other things to see."

The duet then moved around the rest of the museum, looking at pictures and other statutes. Some of them leaving confused looks on their faces. One specifically left Shizuma and Nagisa completely bewildered when they noticed a piece of art work that was completely black and had a red squiggly line going across it.

"Uhh…" the red head started, "what is it?"

"I don't know, maybe we have to look at it another way." The couple simultaneously turned their heads slowly to the side, as far as their necks would allow.

"Notice anything different?" asked Nagisa.

"Nope…got nothing."

They both readjusted their heads.

"All this art is making me hungry."

"Me too, I saw a sign that said food court a little earlier when we walked in."

"A museum with a food court?"

"Well, I'm guessing this is a common place where school kids go on field trips."

"Hope they serve more than peanut butter and jelly."

"I'm sure they do come on…it was this way." The emerald stated as she nudged her girlfriend towards the bright orange sign. The food court was nothing like they expected, it had foods from all over the world. A place that served American hot dogs and burgers, an Italian place that served rich wines, a French place that served chocolates and bread, and many others. Shizuma decided to stick to what she knew, walking over to the area that served usual Japanese cuisine. While Nagisa sampled something from each little place.

They sat at a table together, the silver beauty glanced at her lovers plate, "Nagisa, do you know that you are about to eat the world."

Said girl looked at the woman in front of her, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…just…that you're going to need a lot of napkins." She smiled.

"Actually, you're right." The red head then got up from her seat and motioned over to the small round table that had what she was looking for. Shizuma started to eat her food when she felt a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders. She quickly whipped around to see who was touching her. The look of question that was originaly on her face, rapidly turned in to a mixture of fear and surprise.

The emerald quickly shook her body loose from the grip and spoke with a tinge of anger in her voice, "are you freaking stalking me now?"

"Actually Shizu, this time is merely by coincidence, my younger brother is an art fanatic so I decided to treat him."

"Fine, just get away from me."

"Oh so this is how you're going to treat me after our wonderful night together."

"It was a mistake, go…away." Anger now more obvious in the silver beauty's voice.

"I don't seem to understand this, hostility towards me. I thought I was able to loosen you up." A smirk appeared on the brown haired woman's face.

"Lucida, I want nothing to do with you, leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Shizu, I want you back and I refuse to leave with out a fight."

"There wont be a fight, what happened last night was an accident. It won't happen again."

"So I see you want to play hard to get. The image suits you. Unfortunately I really don't have time for games, so here's an ultimatum."

"What?"

"Either you tell Nagisa, what happened last night or I will."

Shizuma rose from her seat, "what…no, I cant, her heart is too fragile, there's no way I'm telling Nagisa."

"Tell me what babe?" both figures froze as the voice of the woman they were just talking about appeared with numerous napkins in her hands. The red head looked at the women, eyeing the one standing near her girlfriend; she didn't like the vibe she was getting from her. The strawberry noticed the blank look on the emeralds face, so she spoke again, "what don't you want to tell me?" She looked at Shizuma, then at the woman who had an abnormally calm face, then back at the silver beauty.

"I…I…"

"What?" Nagisa said, starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Baby…I…"

"We had sex last night, in her office." Interrupted Lucida, who blurted the words as if they were talking about the weather.

The napkins fell from the younger woman's hands as she felt her heart just drop down to her shoes, tears started to settle in her eyelids, "Shizuma…is this true." She said, her words barely audible.

"Go on and tell her, it's already out now." Stated Lucida nonchalantly.

Shizuma didn't reply; after a small duration of silence the red head closed her eyes and tighten her fist, anger and hurt coming together, a lethal combination, "SHIZUMA!" she yelped.

With the emeralds eyes focused on the floor, she decided to answer her question, "Hai…but it meant noth-" her words were interrupted by a hard slap against her face, turning her head to the side. Shizuma placed her hand on the stinging area and watched as Nagisa ran out the food court. Finding her senses again, she quickly ran behind her; catching up to her outside, but the red head was already getting into a cab.

The silver beauty banged her fist on the window, "Nagisa, Please." The sight that was seen was enough to make even the hardest of criminals cry, as the strawberry slowly turned her face towards the window with the saddest look and tears streaming down her eyes. The taxi pulled off, leaving the emerald behind. But she wasn't going to give up that easy. Unlocking her car from a distance with her remote, she sprinted towards the vehicle, quickly hopping inside and speeding off.

Shizuma ignored all the traffic laws of driving as she ran through red lights, stop signs and even almost running over an old lady walking across the street. She arrived at her mansion in record time. Quickly turning off the car, she barged inside scanning her home for her hurt lover. A clue to where she was arose as the sound of things being thrown was heard from the bedroom. The emerald dashed up the stairs, climbing them two by two. A deep frown set into her face as she watched Nagisa rummage around throwing her things carelessly into the suitcase she brought with her a week ago. The silver beauty motioned over to the red head grabbing her hands, trying to stop her.

"Nagisa, please don't leave me."

Said girl squirmed around trying to get away from the older woman, "let go of me."

"I won't unless I know you won't leave me."

"Are you fucking kidding me, you sleep with another woman and expect me to be here for you!" The anger in her voice was beyond obvious.

"It meant nothing to me, it was an accident, baby I'm sorry."

"GO TO HELL!"

Shziuma was taken aback by the woman's words, causing her to loosen her grip, "you don't mean that."

"YES, I REALLY DO…"

"I'm sorry."

"What ever Shizuma, you're full of shit you know that. All you ever wanted from me was sex. I was like any other woman to you wasn't I?"

"Of course not baby, you know that."

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOTHING TO YOU. I NEVER WAS, DON'T TRY AND ACT LIKE IT NOW!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO ACT LIKE ANYTHING." This was the first time the silver beauty has ever lost her cool. It was then that she relized that the strawberry meant a lot more to her then she thought. Even though she did just lose her calm, she quickly regained her composure knowing that it was not the best way to handle this situation.

Nagisa resumed packing her things, she turned around and pointed a finger towards Shizuma, "and to think that I was going to change for you, I went out, bought things to wear for you, to show you that I can be spontaneous and our relationship isn't boring BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!" The sizzling red head was done packing and started to gather her things to wait outside for Tamao to pick her up, since she called her while she was in the taxi.

Tears were streaming out of Shizuma's eyes, she feel down to her knees and took a hold of the strawberry's legs; nuzzling her face into them, "Nagisa…please…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please…"

Said girl kicked her legs forward to shake the crying girl off of her. Just then the sound of a horn blaring reached the woman's ears. The red head left the room with her luggage and headed down the stairs. Shizuma was right on her heels. The silver beauty tried one last attempt to hold on to the woman in front of her, but to no avail. Upon grabbing Nagisa, the ruby jerked her arm away, smacking the older woman even harder then before in return.

Shizuma placed her hand on her cheek that was now throbbing, seeing as it was where Nagisa had slapped her the first time. She watched as her lover rode away in her best friend's car. The sight enraged her to a dangerous level as she kicked her night stand, knocking over a lamp that shattered on the ground. She then took her anger out on the innocent coffee table, turning it over. The emerald sat on the couch, a sharp pain shooting from her chest to her hands. Nose as read as a clown's, the salty tears stained her face as she gripped her chest. This feeling was new to her, it was beyond unbearable, she didn't know what to do with herself. The pain was so excruciating the only thing that seemed like it would stop it was death. But that wasn't an option for the now lonely woman. Every time an image of Nagisa popped into her head, an even stronger pain jerked around in her heart, lingering, making it even more agonizing. Suddenly the ache became too much as she found her self falling to the floor in fetal position clutching her heart, hysterically crying. Her wails were loud enough to wake up the dead and shake the moon from the sky.

Losing a woman has never had such a profound affect on the silver beauty. Unfortunately for her, this was only the beginning of a long struggle.

**Shizuma: man you're making me such a bitch in this story.**

**Cuzo: I'm sorry, but everyone loves a little drama. Besides, no one is happy all the time.**

**Shizuma: well we are, right Nagisa**

**(Nagisa walks away and slams door)**

**Shizuma: you see what you did! (runs after her)**

**Cuzo: Gomenasi T_T**

**Haha...its late night where I'm feeling kind of special…anyway please review. Ideas, comments and praises are welcomed. By the way, anonymous reviewers have always been welcomed, I don't know if I had mentioned that before. Well now you know…thanks for reading. Special thanks to my consistent reviewers Catarina Luz, Misuzu, Inukunsgirl and PlatinumloveOO…you guys are awesome. I apologize if I missed anyone, but those are the names that stood out in my head, maybe it means you should review more =). See you in the next chapter Ja ne!**


	7. The Violin

Really sorry about the slow update, I was trying to stretch this chapter out. I have big plans for the next one. So this is more of a transition chapter. Please enjoy and review.

I don't own Sp! (still sitting and waiting for Shizuma.)

* * *

Chapter 7. The Violin

The unwanted sun beamed directly onto Shizuma's tear stained face. She was too weak to even get up from the hard floor to close the blinds. The events from the night before played in her head over and over again. Each time a pain stronger than the last pulled at her heart strings. Her once forest green eyes were now a pale grey, and her usual graceful features showed that of torment and sadness. The emerald slowly turned away from the light, finding its symbol of happiness upsetting. Her body ached as she rolled; the hardwood floor was not kind to the beauty's already hurt figure. '_This must be a punishment for all the women I have hurt in the past._' She thought to herself. A moment later her phone vibrated. The emerald reached for the phone, her heart beating quickly in hopes that it was Nagisa. A frown sailed across Shizuma's face when she realized that it was only a text message from Miyuki, stating that she heard about their breakup and was on her way over. The silver beauty just returned her body back to its original fetal position.

*_**Half hour later.**_*

Knock Knock Knock.

Shizuma barely budged from the noise. Her body was too weak to even get up to answer the door. A silhouette appeared in the window closest to the living room, casting a shadow over the emeralds body. She watched as the figure pressed its hands against the window sideways and set its face into the gap between them.

"Shizuma…please open the door." The voice said, barely intelligible.

Recognizing the mumbled voice as Miyuki's, the emerald slowly got up and dragged her body towards the door; her feet barely lifting off of the floor. The door slowly opened, allowing Miyuki to go inside. Said girl looked around the living room and noticed the turned over table and broken lamp. Shizuma was obviously in the worst shape that the blue haired woman had ever seen her best friend in. Miyuki watched as the emerald made her way over to the couch, lying on top of it and hugging the nearest pillow taut against her chest. The sapphire motioned over to her friend and rested her hand upon a still shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Shizuma." Said girl didn't respond, so Miyuki continued. "I know this feeling is one of the worst in the world, but, you and I both know that it was well deserved." The silver beauty didn't bother to look towards the voice's owner, so she continued to stare blankly. "This is something you brought on yourself; you were doing so well with remaining faithful to Nagisa. I can't seem to understand why you would ruin something that could have been a great turn out for you." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "I guess it can't be helped, it's already happened so now all that's left to do is clean up."

Shizuma then mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry?" asked the sapphire

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Clean this…this mess."

"Sure you can, it's just going to take some time."

"You don't understand…Nagisa will never take me back. You should have seen the way she looked at me." The emerald's voice began to squeak as she caught a heart wrenching pain in her chest. "I don't deserve to have her back; she's too good for an asshole like me."

"You're not an asshole Shizuma…just…stuck in your player ways. You can get her back."

"She will NEVER take me back Miyuki, what part of that don't you understand? There's no use in trying to get her back, it will all just be wasted effort. A lowlife only deserves another lowlife."

* * *

Nagisa sat on the floor in the guest room of Tamao's home sipping a cup of tea. She looked up towards the blunette who was sitting directly across from her, staring.

"What?" asked the red head.

"Nothing." The poet said turning away.

"No tell me."

"It's just…you seem so nonchalant about the whole thing, as if you don't care, like you've grown cold."

Nagisa stared down at the tea, "maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I have, Shizuma hurt me really badly. It cuts into me so deep that my body avoids the whole thing. My heart rejects the whole grieving process, I feel…numb."

"Numb?"

"I feel nothing. I can't feel anything, not happiness, anger, sadness or any other emotion for that matter. I'm just here…breathing."

"You can't keep your feeling bottled inside, that's dangerous."

"There are no feelings inside me, none at all."

"Nagisa…"

* * *

*A Month later*

"Come on Shizuma you have to get off the couch." Miyuki said as she tried pulling her friend up from the cushy furniture. "You've been laying on it since I got here a month ago. Now get up, go upstairs and take a shower."

"Miyuki please stop, I don't want to do anything."

"You can't stay there curled up in a ball; you'll never get over her this way."

"I'm not ready to get over her yet."

"You're not getting over her right this second; you're just picking yourself up."

"You just don't understand. I'm nothing without her."

Miyuki's faced showed one of annoyance, "Fine Shizuma, sit there and wallow in self pity. You're just keeping your self away from Nagisa longer."

The emerald then laid on the couch for a little bit more, contemplating about her next move. She rose from her seat and had an indefinable look on her face. Her eyes slowly started to tint green, but didn't return to its full forest green color. Miyuki eyed her friend, finding her sudden actions confusing. The blunette continued to watch as Shizuma walked up the stairs as if she wasn't just sulking a few moments ago. Once the Silver beauty was fully out of view; Miyuki felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Rokujo Miyuki speaking."

"Hey babe, it's me. How's everything going with Shizuma?"

"Well things were pretty bad, she was sitting on the couch in her clothes since I got here, saying that she couldn't be without Nagisa and how bad she screwed things up."

Tamao noticed Miyuki's use of past tense vocabulary, "Since you said things _were_ bad, I suppose they aren't anymore?"

"Actually, Shizuma just did the most peculiar thing. She was just sitting on the couch depressed and suddenly got up and then walked upstairs. The look on her face was unreadable."

"Sounds similar to what's going on here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nagisa seems to have the same effect, except hers started from the day she arrived. She said that Shizuma had hurt her so bad that she doesn't have any emotion left in her. She isn't being herself, when she speaks it doesn't even have a hint of life, it's just monotone."

"This situation might be worse then we thought."

"I know, I hope this doesn't turn out too badly." Tamao stated with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well if it does, there's nothing we could do about it, this isn't our problem."

"You're right; maybe we should give them some space."

"Maybe we should, if they really need us then they'll come to us."

"I hope so."

There was a brief moment of silence, "I'm going to go up stairs to check on Shizuma and then I'll be home later today and if not then definitely tomorrow morning."

"Ok babe, see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

The blunette then hung up the phone and headed up the stairs. When she stepped into the large bedroom the smell a familiar type of soap filled the air. Moments later the Silver beauty opened the bathroom door, letting out a vast amount of steam, quickly escaping from the enclosed space. She stepped out of the wash room with one towel around her body and the other around her head. Miyuki started to turn around and leave the room, but was stopped as the emerald spoke out to her.

"You were right, Miyuki." The sound of Shizuma's voice was different. It didn't give an indication of being warm, welcoming, happy or anything. It sounded more calm, relaxed and smooth. Although her voice didn't sound like the one Miyuki has grown accustomed to, it still in some way felt familiar.

"What was I right about?"

"Well not just you alone, Jackie also said a few things to me." The blunette didn't respond, hoping to signal Shizuma to continue. She got the point, "To think it would take a moment like this to come to my senses."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'm ready for love, it's too fragile. There's too much you have to do and I am very lazy. The days when I didn't give a damn about anyone served the best for me."

Miyuki motioned a little closer to her best friend, watching her get dress into some tight blue jeans and a silky red top the caressed her cleavage. But she decided not to question about the outfit until she got the full story. "How were those days better, I thought you said they were too stressful?"

"They were, when I was a beginner. But once I've gotten deep into the game it became a way of life. It grew easier and easier for me. When I met Nagisa I was planning on treating her the same as I did all the other women. But something about her made me wait for her. She carried this sense of dignity and made herself seem like she was the best prize in the world, like I had to have her. Soon enough I realized that this prize came with too many directions and I definitely wasn't going to spend my time shinning it, scraping off the rust to make it feel and look important. For that, I would rather have a million trophies that I could shine once and place it on the shelf."

"What does all of that mean Shizuma?"

Said woman finished tying up her black lace high heel boots and eyed herself in the tall mirror located next to her bed. After being satisfied with her appearance, she turned towards Miyuki with an all too familiar devious grin on her face, "the old Shizuma is back."

* * *

Tamao walked into the room Nagisa was staying in and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. The red head turned towards the touch with emotionless eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not."

"Maybe you need something to help you feel again."

"Why?"

The poet pondered the question for a moment, "everyone needs to have emotion."

"Not me."

"Nagisa you have got to try something, I can't bare to see you like this. Please, for me."

The red head let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes and folded her arms, "fine Tamao, what do you want me to do." She stated rather coldly.

"Let's go out to the mall and see if we can find something."

"Whatever."

"Ok just be ready in fifteen minutes ok?"

"Whatever."

Tamao really didn't like the cold vibes she was receiving from her best friend. In fact it hurt her quite a bit. But she decided to brush it off; she was determined to find something to get her friend back; or at least her emotions.

About fifteen minutes later Tamao arrived down stairs wearing a simple light blue summer dress, grey flip flops and a grey sweater. She called for Nagisa and waited patiently for her. In roughly another five minutes the red head walked down the stairs. The way she looked made Tamao a bit afraid on the inside; she had never seen Nagisa dress in such a way. The strawberry was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, a black and white long sleeve shirt, black lace arm warmers, and a medium sized choker with spikes sticking out, and a pair of dirty black and white converses. Her outfit was completed with her in two messy pigtails with skull barrettes and heavy black eyeliner and shadow. The dark ruby noticed her friend staring at her outfit.

"Are you ready or what?" she spat.

Tamao just nodded and lead the way out the door. Soon they found themselves at the mall walking to various stores seeing if Nagisa would get a vibe from anything…nothing. A tint of red appeared on Tamao's face from embarrassment of all the stares that were being shot her way, due to, according to others, the outrages outfit her best friend was wearing. She looked at Nagisa and noticed she walked with a bit of a slouchy and careless attitude. The shopping continued for a couple more hours. It wasn't until they were about to past a music store that sold instruments when Nagisa spoke up.

"Let's go in there."

Surprised to hear her voice, Tamao just blankly stared at Nagisa, not really sure if she was actually talking to her.

"Let's go into the music store." Nagisa said again.

"Ok, sure."

The duo walked into the music store and looked around for a bit. Tamao walked off in a different direction and began to play with a pretty blue drum set. Nagisa on the other hand was suddenly drawn to the strings section and walked inside the controlled temperatured room. She looked around at all the guitars, ranging from bass to electric to acoustic. But for some reason she didn't care too much about them. In fact her interest was piqued by the lonely Violin laying off in the corner of the room. As if the instrument had a magnetic pull; Nagisa slowly made her way over to the musical device. She stared at the instrument for a moment, then picked it up not being able to resist. The red head placed the body of the Violin near her collar bone and rested her chin on the end piece that was meant for the purpose. After placing her fingers on the strings, she picked up the bow and slowly stroked it against them, rewarding her with a long beautiful deep sound. Nagisa continued to play a slow melody; her fingers moved to the different places on the neck of the Violin producing more beautiful notes, each one seemed to lighten her heavy heart.

When she paused she noticed a man standing near her, she assumed he was a worker for the store. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until finally the older man with a long silver beard spoke.

"That was very nice. How long have you been studying?"

"I haven't, this is the first time I've even picked this up."

The older man had a look of shock on his face, "you have a gift."

"I guess," stated the red head nonchalantly.

"How does that instrument make you feel?"

Since the ruby hasn't felt any type of emotion for the past month, she wasn't sure if she was really feeling anything at all. The only thing she was sure of was that she never wanted to part with the Violin. "How much is this?"

A small smile sailed across the older mans face. He knew exactly what her answer really meant, even if she didn't herself. "Well that particular Violin was brought here from another store who had too many of them. It was sitting on the side there because this store didn't think it would sell well, seeing as it looked old and incapable of making any music. But you have definitely proved us wrong. So since we were going to throw it away anyway, I'll give it to you for fifty dollars, it comes with a complementary case."

Nagisa knew the deal was too good to pass up, "I'll take it, but can I buy that case instead." She pointed to a black case that had silver skull heads for latches in stead of the usual gold plated ones like the other hard shell cases.

Another grin showed on the older man's face, "of course you can, in fact that case will protect it through pretty much anything."

The red head looked down at the Violin and for the first time in a month…smiled.

**Shizuma: You can't help but make things worse for me can you?**

**Cuzo: I have to make my readers happy.  
**

**Shizuma: What about making me happy?**

**Cuzo: (blushes) I wish I could.**

**Nagisa: I kind of like my roll here. Who knew I could be so cold, he he.**

**Shizuma: Sweetie it's impossible for you to be a cold person, you're too sweet for that.**

**Nagisa: Cuzo made it happen!**

**Cuzo: Yeah, she could be anything she wants to be.**

**Shizuma: Shut up Cuzo you're making it worse.**

**Nagisa: Hey don't talk to her like that. **

**Shizuma: Don't stick up for her.**

**Nagisa: Stop telling me what to do, you're not my boss. (Stomps away)**

**Shizuma: Ugh! Cuzo if there was even a remote chance of being with me you blew it.**

**Cuzo: T_T**

**Hehe…apologies again for shortness. Please review ") (Warning following chapters will contain quite a bit of sex.)**


	8. The Night Out

Sorry once again for the slow update…I lost my ring I wear when I write so I experienced some major writers block. But lucky for you guys I found it just a few hours ago and wrote this chapter. Please enjoy….see you at the bottom

by the way: noir amour means black love and is pronounced noir (no-r) amour (ah-more)...so i've been told lol

I don't own SP! (Snuggles next to Symphony0405…I'm soooo over you Shizuma. =P)

* * *

Chapter 8. The Night Out

Shizuma walked down the stairs of her mansion, gathering her purse. She turned around and noticed Miyuki coming the down the stairs after her with a questionable look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the emerald.

"I'm just shocked, I don't understand why you're moving backwards. I thought you were over this phase."

"Miyuki I already explained this to you and I'm not going to go through this again."

"Fine Shizuma, do what you want."

"I plan to," she said with a tinge of annoyance. Mikyuki then motioned over to the front door and let herself out. But not before giving her best friend a disappointed look. After the sapphire left, Shizuma continued to gather her things for a night on the town. When she was sure she had everything she needed, the emerald hopped into her 'show off' car, which was a slick black Lamborghini with butterfly doors. Soon she found herself on the main highway, not completely sure where she was going to stop first. She searched through her car navigation for newly opened bars and clubs. Her efforts paid off as she came across a newly opened bar lounge called Cherry. Shizuma pressed the button on the screen and her car started to direct her towards the place. About 15 minutes later she arrived at the Cherry lounge. It was a short beige cement building with matching color doors that had white diamonds in a diagonal pattern. A teenage boy with short black curly hair walked up to her and offered to park her car. The emerald agreed, stepping out of the car and walking into the club.

The inside was a huge contradiction to the outside. The way it was set up made it seem like millions of people were able to fit inside, even though it had a laid back décor. There were white little round chairs that could seat four in every corner, clear tables with two oddly shaped chairs sitting across from one another, dimmed red and blue lights which gave the club a purple lighting effect and three separate bars set off in certain corners of the club. Shizuma decided to go to the bar that was off to the far right corner after getting a glimpse of the female bartender behind it. She motioned over to it slowly and took a seat on the red cushioned high bar stool.

"Excuse me." The emerald said sweetly to the bartender who turned around when she called. This girl was very pretty; she had deep blue hair, unusual orange eyes, a petite figure and breast that Shizuma assumed to be a C cup.

"What would you like?" asked the blue haired woman.

"A Cosmo, please…umm-"

"Sam," she interrupted, "Sam Kiko"

The silver beauty smiled, "a Cosmo please, Kiko."

She smiled back as she fixed the reddish sweet drink. Then handed it to her in a martini glass. "Here you go cutie."

Shizuma took the glass and winked at Kiko, causing a small blush to show on the bartenders cheeks. "Will you drink with me?"

"I'm not really supposed to drink behind the bar, it's against the rules."

The emerald faked a face of hurt, "I would appreciate a beautiful girl as yourself to join me. Come on, you know you want to." She said slyly.

Kiko stood there for a moment as if she was thinking. She thought Shizuma was exceptionally beautiful and decided that she wouldn't pass up the chance to get to know her. Seeing as no one hit on her all night. "I really can't drink while on duty, but, my shift is over in 15 minutes; so I can drink with you then."

The silver beauty smiled in satisfaction, "ok, I'll wait for you over there." She said as she pointed to one of the lounge area's that was off in the darkest corner of the club.

"Ok, see you in fifteen."

* * *

Tamao sat on her couch working on a short poem she needed for her next book of poetry. The sound of keys in the front door interrupted the creative zone she was in. Miyuki than walked through the door, spotting Tamao and smiling. She walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So how is Shizuma doing?" asked the poet.

"I'm actually not sure how to answer that question."

"You could start by telling me what happened."

"Well one minute she was moping on the couch and then the next she stated that she wasn't ready for love and she was going to go back to the old Shizuma." Miyuki pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "what about Nagisa? How is she doing?"

"She was doing terribly at first…but now…"

"Now what?"

"Let me show you." Tamao then took her girlfriend's hand into her own and lead her towards the back of the house. They walked through the living room and into the kitchen which had an entrance to the backyard. The poet motioned over to the glass door and lifted the latch to slide it open. She then pointed to Nagisa who was sitting on a tree stump with her eyes closed and playing her Violin. Miyuki's eyes widened at the beautiful sounds the red head could bring out of the instrument. The couple stood in awe as the music and the midnight starry sky started to create a romantic atmosphere. The Sapphire wrapped her arms around the poet, lowering her head to place a kiss on the back of her girlfriend's neck. "You look beautiful in this light."

A smile spread across Tamao's face as she turned to look at her lover, "so do you, your eyes glisten so much like the stars we see now. It's like they're placing a spell on me."

A devious grin floated onto Miyuki's face, "can I take you upstairs to show you some more magic." She didn't wait for an answer, quickly scooping Tamao in her arms and carrying her up the stairs. Once they were upstairs, she gently placed the poet down on the bed and crawled on top of her. "I've missed you T-Chan."

Tamao giggled, "The ever strong Miyuki-Chan can't hold out for more than four weeks." She stated in a teasing tone.

Said woman then bit at her girlfriends neck making her squeal in pleasure, "not when I have someone who looks this good." The Sapphire then proceeded to kiss on the poet's neck, causing a small moan to escape from deep within her throat. She then roamed her hands around Tamao's body, lifting up her shirt like night gown and pulling it over her head. Miyuki than quickly removed her clothes not wanting to linger the moment of finally being intimate with her lover after so long. Tamao leaned upward towards her girlfriend kissing her neck, but was stopped. She looked at the sapphire. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just that it's been a month since we last had sex and I honestly just want to pounce on you. Mind if we skip the foreplay tonight. I don't think I can hold out any longer?" The poet gave her a look of approval. With that, Miyuki forcefully pushed her lover back down on the bed spreading her legs and placing one of them on her shoulder. She bucked her hips harshly causing the whole bed to shake and hit against the near wall. Tamao who was at first a little afraid of the sudden aggressiveness, actually found that she liked this side of her lover and moaned loudly, moving her hips in rhythm with the sapphire.

"Ah Miyuki, this feels so good," the poet moaned. A few grunts from her lover followed as she began to pick up her pace, thrusting harder and faster against her sex. The threats of an orgasm slowly swam through the younger girl's blood stream searching for a way to release itself. Feeling her girlfriend's body tense, Miyuki sped up her pace even more, this time making Tamao's body bounce. "Ahh…baby…I'm gonna…" Her words were cut off as the effects of her orgasm rippled through her body, causing her to convulse violently. At the same time Miyuki had also reached her peak and soon collapsed over Tamao's body, panting heavily.

"I…really needed that…I was about to go insane," huffed Miyuki.

* * *

Shizuma walked over to the black round booth table over in one of the darkest sections of the club. She slid gracefully into the seat, taking a sip out of her drink before placing it down on the table. About fifteen minutes later she saw a slim and sleek figure walk towards her. Her ocean blue hair swayed as she moved her hips in a seductive yet elegant manner.

"Hope I didn't have you waiting too long," started Kiko.

"Actually, you're right on time."

"Punctuality is a one of the keys of making a good first impression, don't you agree?"

"Of course," she stated smoothly, "so how long have you been working here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, I've been working here about a year. It's pretty fun, you get to mix and mingle with a lot of different people."

"I like to mingle," the silver beauty said flirtatiously, "you always get something good out of it. Whether it is a drink…or something else." She stared into Kiko's sunset orange eyes. Making the other woman's spine tingle from the sexy glare.

"Uh...umm," stuttered the sea blue haired woman, "what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer."

"Oh a writer, that's attractive…do you have any books out?"

"Not exactly," Shizuma chuckled a little, "I write contracts for other companies, grossing between 800,000 to 1.5 million a year." She leaned a little closer to the sunset orbed woman, placing her arm on the booth above the head of Kiko.

"So you're a big spender I see."

"Not at all, I don't like to flaunt my money." The silver beauty wanted it to seem as if she was still a humble person even though she had a lot of money. During her past player days, she had come to realize that most women liked when they could find someone who was humble even if they were rich. The two continued talking for a bit, ordering a small dessert to complement the sweet drinks they had. The emerald watched as the woman across from her ate a little of the whipped cream on the dessert, getting some of it on the corner of her mouth. Shizuma took the chance and seductively licked the whipped cream off, skillfully placing her hand on Kiko's jaw, forcing her into a tender kiss. She licked at the other woman's lips, testing to see how far she would go. Her answer came quickly as the carnelian eyed woman opened her mouth letting the emerald dip her tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped from deep within the woman's throat as the silver beauty wrapped her arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. The couple made out a little longer until Kiko broke away, gazing into Shizuma's eyes with a seductive vibe.

"Come with me," stated the blue haired woman as she grabbed a hold of the silver woman's hand, pulling her out of the booth and making her walk down a dimly lit hallway.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

They stopped in front of a black door. Shizuma watched as Kiko opened the door revealing a large room with a heart shaped bed with red and black checkered bed sheets.

"Lets finish where we left off," whispered a very horny Kiko. The silver beauty grinned as she was pulled into the room slowly and lead to the bed where the carnelian eyed woman pushed her down; climbing on top of her as she removed her black lace top. She tossed it to the floor, leaning down and devouring the emeralds mouth while placing her hands under her red blouse, moving her hands leisurely along the silky smooth skin.

Shizuma roughly grabbed Kiko's hands, turning over and flipping their positions. She removed her shirt revealing a black lace bra and pinning her victim's wrists down harshly. "Let me make this clear, I'm the only who takes control." A sexy grin came across the carnelian's face, clearly being turned on by the sudden aggressiveness. The silver beauty took this moment to skillfully unsnap Kiko's bra and callously sucked on one of the small pink mounds. A deep moan escaped from the victim's mouth as Shizuma placed her hands in between her legs, gliding her hand up the black leather skirt she had on and slowly stroked her already wet pussy. Another moan arose shortly after, but this time coming from Shizuma. The blue haired woman found her way into Shizuma's pants and slyly stuck her fingers into her warm cavern. The silver beauty countered by quickly removing her pants and spreading her legs a little more letting her night lover get a better feel. She then plunged her middle and ring fingers into her thrusting rapidly in and out of her. The two moaned loudly from each others pleasuring. Shizuma began to feel her body tense as the warning of an orgasm crept through her blood stream. She started to buck her hips against the other woman's fingers, causing her cup to spill over as her climax rushed through her body sending immediate pleasure hormones to her brain. Her body collapsed softly, leaving her damp locks to drape over her night lovers face.

* * *

Nagisa sat outside of Tamao's home holding her Violin in hand. She had just finished practicing for 3 hours and decided it was time to take a break. After stepping back inside, she placed her instrument into its case and walked down the stairs to talk to her best friend. Who was working on her poetry book once again?

"Umm, Tamao?"

Said woman looked up from her notebook, looking through her square frame glasses that were sitting on the bridge of her nose, "yes Nagisa?"

"I think it's time for me to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Back home, I really appreciate you letting me stay here for as long as you have but I think I am ok to be home alone."

"Well…umm ok, if you want to. I'm going to miss your beautiful playing."

A weak smile came across the red heads face, "thanks, I'll miss you too."

"So when were you planning to leave?"

"Later today."

"Would you like me to help pack your things?"

The ruby shook her head, "no, that's already been taken care of."

"Ok," stated Tamao with a pleasant smile on her face. "Are you hungry?" Nagisa shook her head yes. "I made some rice, curry and fish if you want some. It should still be warm."

"Ok, thank you." She turned towards the kitchen, motioning over to it and fixing herself a plate. Eating the food slowly, as if she had already eaten an extremely large meal before having that one. That was one thing that Nagisa noticed about herself. Ever since the break up between her and Shizuma, everything she did was more careful and slow. She wasn't as carefree as she used to be. In fact she didn't even smile like she once did, half smiles maybe, but not one that had true happiness behind it. Shizuma had broken her heart so badly that it's been locked away deep inside her, everything she did had no meaning to it, it was as if the silver beauty had taken away a piece of herself. If it wasn't for her Violin, which she gladly named _noir amour_, she didn't know what would be left of her. That small inadoment object meant the world to her, it had suddenly become all she had and knew for a fact that it would never betray her. That it would be the only thing to never sadden or leave her…for Nagisa, that was true love.

…

Around 7pm that same day, the red head gathered all of her things and hopped into Miyuki's car heading home. Once she arrived she thanked her friends for being there for her and went inside her own home. She threw her things on the floor carelessly and sat down on her bed, looking around the room. The sight sickened her; it was way too happy and girly. She decided to give it a complete make over. After stopping at various stores to get paint, bed sets and a few other things, she got to work. The ruby covered all of her furniture with plastic, then proceeded to open up the jar of black paint and painted over the disgusting pink color that was once there. When she was done with that she removed the pink and yellow bed sheets she once had, replacing them with black and purple striped ones. The pillow covers had a large cartoon skull head with a purple bow on them. She removed all the teddy bears and stuffed animals she had and placed candles with skull heads and a doll that was made out of grey yarn, had black buttons for eyes and was wearing a red torn dress. Last but not least, Nagisa removed the picture of her and Shizuma off her nightstand, putting a wilted black rose in its place. Being satisfied with her new room, the red head walked over to her case and pulled out _noir amour_, playing it softly to welcome herself into her new space.

…..

The next morning Nagisa awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She answered it with an obviously annoyed hello.

"Sorry to wake you Nagisa." Said an apologetic Tamao.

"Why are you calling me so early?"

"It's almost noon."

"That's early for me."

"Sorry…well I just wanted to let you know that after you left last night an old friend called me. We talked for a while and he told me that he needed some entertainment for his new lounge and I told him about you."

"What makes you think that I would want to play there?" asked the red head, although the question didn't sound as cold as it seemed.

"I think you play extremely well and should at least go and try out. You'll get paid to do what you love."

"I suppose."

"If you change your mind, the auditions will be held until 3."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks for at least thinking about it."

"I guess."

"Here's the address just in case." After getting the address from Tamao, Nagisa sat up in her bed thinking about whether she should try out or not. _'I guess I could just go there, I have nothing else to do. Since my mom pays all my bills, it would be nice to have some money for myself. Oh what the hell, why not?'_

The red head then got up from her bed and headed towards the shower. When she was done, she motioned over to her closet to pull out some clothes. Choosing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt that looked as if someone had splattered black paint over it, a black jacket that had silver chains around the shoulder and her black and white converses. The red head than scanned the room, after spotting her Violin she quickly grabbed it and headed out the door. She got into her car and drove over to the address Tamao had given her. About 20 minutes later she arrived at a small place called Stones. The building was medium in size and had a metal feel to it. _'Interesting' _she thought to herself. She stepped inside the building where she met with an older gentleman. He was tall, muscular and had amazing green eyes. They reminded her a lot of Shizuma, which quickly put a damper on her 'content' mood.

"Hello, my name is Ginyo Karasaki; you must be here for the auditions." Said the man with his hand extended.

Nagisa ignored the gesture, "yea I guess, I was referred here by my friend Tamao Suzumi."

Ginyo had a look on his face as if he just thought of a great idea, "so _you're _the musician she was talking about. Please, go on stage and show me what you got."

The red head shrugged her shoulders and stepped onto the shiny black stage. After taking out _noir, _she placed it into position and began to play. Her music was angry yet sincere; it was beautiful yet filled you with pain. She played out her feelings gracefully never missing a note or messing up. When she stopped, she looked over to Ginyo who had a sad look on his face, as if he was about to cry. Not really caring if she was good enough or not, she put her Violin into it's case and started to walk off the stage.

"Wait," called out Ginyo, "that was amazing, did you write that yourself?"

Nagisa stopped to turn his way, "I don't write anything…I just play how I feel."

"If you can continue to play like that, you definitely got the job. Can you be here by 8pm tomorrow?"

"And what do I get if I decided to take this job."

"15 dollars an hour plus shared tips, sounds good enough for you?"

The red head shrugged her shoulders, "hmmm…I guess."

* * *

Shizuma walked happily into her office, saying hello to everyone and smiling. She was feeling really good, the night she had was amazing and nothing could ruin her mood. Or so she thought. It was when she spotted Jackie standing near the copy machine that changed her mood. She wasn't sure whether or not they were on good terms. It would be unfortunate if things between them ended badly. Gathering up her courage, she walked over to Jackie, lightly tapping her on her shoulder.

Jackie looked her way and smiled, "hi Shizuma."

"Umm…hi Jackie how ar-"

The silver beauty's words were cut off by her co-workers own, "if you want to know if I'm upset with you the answer is no. As I told you before it has nothing to do with me. So you can stop walking on eggshells around me."

The emerald let out an inward sigh of relief, "well that's good to know and I'm sorry about everything."

"It's ok."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Why? So you could treat me like the other heifers you mess around with?" she said playfully.

Shizuma laughed at her friend, jokingly wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "only if you want me too."

Jackie pushed her to the side and laughed, "Oh get outta here with that, stop being so nasty."

The silver beauty laughed again, "There goes the Jackie catch phrase."

"Well if you stop being nasty then I wont have to say it anymore."

The two laughed again.

"So are you going to let me make it up to you or not?"

"Well…since you're _begging_ to take me out," Shizuma playfully rolled her eyes, "I guess I could do you the favor of wining and dining me."

"Oh thank you so kindly," the emerald said sarcastically, "where would you like to go?"

"I heard there's a new lounge over in the city; they're supposed to have wonderful food, some live music and a few amateur acts."

"Sounds fun, what's the name of it."

"I don't know, some place called Stones."

**Shizuma: Ha! Finally Cuzo, you are thinking about my happiness.**

**Nagisa: So your happiness is sleeping with other women?**

**Shizuma: It's just a story sweet heart…if you can be **_**'emo' **_**then why can't I be a player?**

**Nagisa: Because you already were one! I think you really do want to go back to that old life style. I must not be good enough for you! (Runs off crying)**

**Shizuma: Nagisa! Wait!**

**Cuzo: you cant blame me for this one, you dug your own hole.**

**Shizuma: Whatever Cuzo (rolls eyes)**

Please review…I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	9. Stones

Really really really sorry guys…I know I've been m.i.a (missing in action) but as I tell you guys in all my stories I will never leave a fanfic unfinished. Even if it takes a while. Once again really sorry. Enjoy! I'll see you at the bottom.

F.y.i.- the poem used in this story was written by inukunsgirl and not me…well I just changed like the last word so that doesn't count…anyway all inukunsgirl not me

I don't own sp! (or Shizuma -_-)

* * *

Chapter 9. Stones

Nagisa sat in her living room slouching against the couch cleaning her violin. She was tired of seeing all the fallen rosin from the bow that stained the paint of the instrument. After cleaning it to a reasonable amount, the red head placed the instrument back into the case, closing it and locking the skull like latches. It was 5 o' clock, three hours before she had to be at Stones to perform. Although she didn't really care about how she played for other people, she decided to take out 'noir' once more and play down to the last possible moment.

* * *

Shizuma walked down her long office hallway to the break room hoping that she'll find her co-worker there. She turned the sharp corner and peeped her head inside the small room; finding that her search had not been in vain seeing that Jackie was standing right near the coffee machine patiently waiting for the little red light to pop up.

"I was looking for you," started Shizuma.

"No need to look, you should always know where to find me." she answered without turning her head towards the voice.

"Yeah that's true; you wouldn't be you without your hourly coffee."

"You see, you just got here and you messing with me already," she laughed.

"I like to show a little bit of a fun personality before I take a woman out," Shizuma then playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "nah uh, don't think you gonna treat me like those other heifers you date, because you are not getting any of this booty." The two laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I know you wouldn't because my husband would kick you in your Adams apple."

The silver head shot her friend a slight glare, "anyway Jackie, I was looking for you to find out if you wanted to leave straight from here or stop home and change."

"From what I heard it's not a real dressy place, so I guess it wouldn't matter what I'm wearing. I suppose I could stop home and changed into something more comfortable."

Shizuma smirked, "I've heard that line a few times."

Jackie looked over at her co-worker, "there you go being nasty."

The emerald laughed again and started to walk out of the break room, "I guess when you're ready to leave I'll follow you home to change."

"Oh now you're gonna follow me…pervert." She joked.

Shizuma responded with an exaggerated wink and continued to walk out of the room and into her office to finish some last minute work.

* * *

"Stop Miyuki, we have to start to get ready for Nagisa's show," said a flustered Tamao who was trying to fight off her very horny girlfriend.

"We have two hours before we have to be there," Miyuki wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "that's plenty of time for one quickie."

"Honey, we've already had sex today, lets save it for later tonight. If we make love now we'll be late." She continued to try and pull away from her lover.

"Aww come on Tamao," the blunette tightened her hands around the smaller girl, "I have a suggestion…how about we take a shower together?" Tamao said nothing, so Miyuki continued by sucking lightly on the nape of her neck, "this way, we can make love in the shower and still be clean enough to get dressed when we're done." She said between nibbles.

Coming to the realization that her girlfriend is not going to take no for an answer, which wasn't uncommon for the older woman, she decided to just give in, "ok babe, but quickly."

With that said the sapphire quickly picked up the other blunette and dashed up the stairs taking them two by two. Once in the bathroom, Miyuki placed her girlfriend down gently before quickly moving over to the faucet to run the shower water. She then swiftly removed her clothes and looked over to Tamao who had only took her shirt off.

"Babe!" scolded the older blunette.

"What? What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to make this quick if you can't naked fast enough."

"Ok, ok, goodness woman, you would think you hadn't had sex in years."

"Every moment I'm not making love to a sexy woman like you feels like an eternity." She then removed the rest of her girlfriend's clothes for her, and pulled her into the perfect temperature water.

"You're such a sweet talker," whimpered Tamao as Miyuki began to nibble passionately on her left ear. The steam from the shower caressed their bodies as the entwined figures heated their passion with promiscuous kisses and scandalous touching. Tamao moaned out loudly as Miyuki increased their fervor by skillfully slipping two fingers into her core. The aroused flesh showing its appreciation by squeezing its muscles taut against the welcomed intruders. Another moan slithered through the steam filled room, breaking what little silence there was. Feeling the ardor immensely, Tamao pulled her lover in close wrapping her arms around her neck and lifting one leg to place on the side of the tub giving her girlfriend easier access to her dripping wet sex. Miyuki began to let her emotions take control of her as she removed her fingers and completely closed the distance between her and her lover; smashing their sexes together and grinding harshly. The younger woman's body began to bounce slightly from the impact of the thrusting, making her butt produce a smacking sound as it slapped against the warm white tile.

The older sapphire gripped her younger lover's waist tightly with one arm, holding on to her risen leg with the other as she grinded closer and harder against the other moist flesh. "Goddammit woman, you feel so good." Loud pleasure calls floated through out the bathroom as movement hastened to an uncontrollable rate as the disheveled bodies climaxed together in pure ecstasy.

* * *

After about two more hours of playing, Nagisa packed up her violin and headed down stairs to grab a black sweater and headed out the door. She stopped at her car and then realized she had forgotten her keys inside the house. "Ugh, I'm way too lazy to go back inside." The red head said out loud to herself. Although it was a short distance, she really wasn't in the mood to do any extra work. The ruby then started to walk the 30 minute distance to the lounge; placing her violin case on her back supported by a strap that was found inside.

* * *

Shizuma sat quietly at her desk, seemingly deep in her work as she typed fiercely onto the keyboard. Her concentration was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said without looking up from her computer.

"Are you ready to go?" said Jackie.

"umm…yep just let me…" the emerald typed just a bit more before finishing her sentence, "ok…now save…and…yep lets go." The silver head then got up from her desk and grabbed her red suit jacket. Putting it on before grabbing some files to put into a brief case.

"Taking work home with you today?"

"Yea, just incase we get in late."

"You mean if you find some fast girl to take home?"

"Exactly," Shizuma winked and then placed her hand on her co-workers shoulder, "you know me so well."

The two laughed before Jackie spoke up, "oh hush and follow me to my car nasty." Shizuma followed without saying a word. The duo then proceeded to the elevator and exited on the garage floor and to their cars. Once each person was settled into their vehicles; the silver head than followed her co-worker home. After about a 25 minute ride, they arrived at Jackie's abode. It was a beautiful white two story home with red trims, very cookie cutter and stood at the end of the cul-de-sac. Jackie rolled her window and stuck her hand out pointing off to the left, telling Shizuma where she could park her car. The silver head did as instructed and walked back over to the house.

"I haven't been here in so long," started the emerald.

"I know, you haven't been around ever since you started going woman crazy. Actually me and mike we're just talking about it the other day."

"How is your husband, I haven't spoken to him in a while either." The two friends then walked up the short staircase to Jackie's front door; stopping briefly so that she could find her keys and open it.

"He's good actually; he's still working on this manga he wants to get published."

"Oh right…what was it called again," she searched her memory for an answer but to no avail.

Jackie than answered the question for her, "it was _blue dolphin_."

"That's right…" her co-worker was finally able to open the door and the two stepped inside. "Has he been able to find anyone who's interested in it?"

"No not yet." A very deep voice answered, causing both women to turn there heads towards the new sound. It was Michael also known as Mike, Jackie's husband for 5 years now.

"Hey Mike how are you," said Shizuma as she walked over to give him a hug.

"I'm good, what about you stranger? You never come by anymore,"

"That's cause she's been busy with all those fast girls she meets," interrupted Jackie.

The emerald playfully rolled her eyes as Mike but in. "Hey don't make fun of her; she's doing better than most guys." He let out a hearty laugh before adding, "Hell I wish I could get women like she could."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she watched Jackie give her husband a strong glare. "Oh? So are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

Mike quickly motioned over to his wife to hug her from behind, "of course you are honey, you're more than enough. I was just complementing Shizuma; you have to admit that girl has skills. By the way Shizu," he stated turning his gaze to the silver beauty, "how's that red head girl you're dating…what was her name again?"

Jackie nudged her husband in the ribs.

"Ouch…what I say?" Mike thought for a moment and then said an exaggerated, "oooh, there not together anymore, man no one tells me anything."

Shizuma decided to speak up then, "its ok Mike. And her name was Nagisa." The emeralds tone changed from lively and upbeat to dull and sullen, "I actually haven't spoken to her in quite sometime. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing or if she's ok." Her features fell to the floor trying to bury the guilt and sadness that had found her way up to her heart once again.

Noticing the mood had taken a bad turn, Jackie decided to speak up, "well come on Shiz, lets go upstairs and change we're already late."

About 30 minutes later the two women were back on the road, each in their own car. The silver beauty would have been content with driving her co-worker. But her friend rejected stating that she didn't want to get in the way of any '_girls she would trick into taking home'._ So they separated; Shizuma in her black BMW and Jackie in her silver Corvette.

* * *

"I hope you're ready for this performance…we decided to save the best for last." Said an enthusiastic Ginyo, the lounge owner.

"Yea I guess," shrugged Nagisa as she sat in the corner away from everybody else.

Not knowing what to say next Ginyo simply just bowed and walked onto the stage to announce the beginning of open mic night.

….

Tamao and Miyuki were sitting at a small round table, patiently awaiting the group that was due to join them soon.

"I wonder what's keeping them." Started Miyuki.

"Maybe they got lost."

"The directions I gave were perfect."

"Well not everyone can follow directions as well you can honey," smirked Tamao.

"Yes you would know," casually said as Miyuki leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love your soft lips. I hope I can get to taste your second pair tonight."

Tamao blushed slightly before taking a sip of her drink and shaking her head, "not tonight…you really hurt my back earlier today. I need some time to recover."

"Tomorrow than?"

The young sapphire was about to speak but was interrupted by Yaya placing a hand on her shoulder. "No love quarrels tonight, we're all here for Nagisa," joked Yaya.

"About damn time. Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Relax Miyuki; we got here as fast as we could with your crappy directions."

"What are you talking about, my directions were perfect."

"Perfect for a blind man."

Tamao began to laugh but stopped when she saw her lover shoot her a death glare. The rest of the women laughed at the notion before taking a seat at the table.

"So when is Nagisa coming on?" asked a curious Tsubomi.

"We're not sure yet, that's why we tried to get here early incase she was the first one." Answered Tamao.

"I'm so proud of her. I wonder what she's going to play."

"I have no idea, but at least she has her friends here to support her," smiled Tamao.

"Uhh…guys I don't think we're the only ones here for Nagisa."

"What are you talking about Yaya-chan?" inquired Miyuki.

"Look who just walked in." the group of girls turned their heads in unison to spot Shizuma and Jackie walking into the lounge. The silver beauty wearing jeans, a black halter top and black heels; her co-worker wearing a casual turquoise sleeveless dress and open toed sandals.

Tamao nudged her girlfriend from under the table and whispered, "What is Shizuma doing here, this is going to kill Nagisa."

"I swear babe I had no idea."

"Do you think we should warn her?"

"I don't know."

"Well go talk to her."

"Why do I have to go talk to her, how about we just sit here and pray she doesn't see us?"

"Well it's too late for that now, she's coming this way."

"oh shi- hi Shizuma, what are you doing here?" covered Miyuki as she noticed the silver beauty standing near her, although everyone knew that those weren't the words she was going to say.

"Hello Miyuki…Tamao…everyone, I'm here with my friend Jackie. She heard about this place so we decided to check it out." Her co-worker just flashed a simple smile.

"Oh so you're here for the open mic night?"

"Actually, I had no idea there was an open mic night today, we're really here for the food. What about you guys?"

"Uhm... we're here for the food too."

"I see…well enjoy, we'll be over there." The emerald and russet skinned woman walked over to a reserved table near the back of the lounge.

…...

"What was that about," asked Jackie.

"You caught the vibe too? I feel like they're trying not to tell me something."

"Yea I think so too…well let's not think too much about it and enjoy the night. I can show you how a real woman acts when she's on a date."

"Oh so this is a date?"

"You know what I meant, but if a date means you're paying then sure." The duo laughed briefly as lights in the lounge dimmed signaling the beginning of the show.

A tall but muscular man with green eyes stepped onto the stage, tapping the microphone lightly before speaking. "How you guys doing out there?" the man asked the crowd, and smiled when he got the warm response from his audience. "Good to hear. Tonight we have a great show, a few poets, guitar player and an amazing violinist. So sit back. Relax and enjoy. By the way you get a free drink if you tip the waiters nicely." He smirked before adding, "I was told to say that from backstage by one of the waiters." The throng of people let out a series of combined laughter. "Ok let's get this party started, first up we have Kimmi Koroko, reading a poem, lets all give her a round of applause." His viewers did as instructed. A few moments later a small girl who looked to be about 15, walked out onto the stage wearing a deep green summer dress. She motioned over to the middle of the stage and snapped her fingers once. In reply a small band consisting of an upright bass, congas and a flute began to play. The small girl took a deep breath and started to recite her poem.

_From the depths of crashing abyss_

_My heart flails in its tortuous struggle_

_The sweet memory of your face_

_Has captured the presence of bravery_

_Reaching, stretching for that translucent goal_

_That seems so far away yet so close_

_Your ghost taunts me with an outstretched hand_

_But the crashing pressure of this pool_

_Leaves me inches from heaven_

_The melody of your whispering voice_

_Calls to my soul_

_Just a little further to your paradise_

_And safe in your arms_

_Finally, your embrace encases warmly_

_In the image of fondness_

_I can't comprehend this feeling of bliss_

_So good to the point of fear_

_This, is ecstasy_

The young bowed slowly as she received symphony of snapping fingers. A small smile spread across her lips as she turned on her heels and exited the stage.

"Wow that was good," whispered Jackie.

"Amazing," answered Shizuma.

The show continued with a few more poems and some music acts. The emerald looked around the lounge and noticed how everyone seemed to be having a good time. She was really enjoying the vibe of this place. There isn't anyone arguing, there aren't countless women throwing themselves at her, she was really enjoying the peaceful night. Her attention was then taken by the host standing on stage once again.

"Hope everyone is having a good time. If not, I definitely have something that will cheer you up. We have an amazing violinist coming up next. You guys wont believe me if I were to tell you that she's only been playing for a couple weeks. But it's true and as usual we save the best for last. So everyone lets give a warm welcome to Nagisa."

'Nagisa?' Shizuma thought to herself, her mood changing drastically. 'It can't be, it must be someone else named Nagisa.' The emeralds statement was answered as the red head walked onto the stage. Her shoulders were slumped and her body language reeked of depression and self loathe. Shizuma's eyes grew wide; she'd never seen the woman that was once hers in such a state. Her guilt shot up to her heart in vast amounts, all the pain that she felt on that dreadful day had come back with a vengeance. The unbearable twinges pulled at her heart strings, making it hard for her to breathe.

Jackie turned to her friend with concern, "Shizuma are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" she mumbled. Soon the room was filled with deep melodic sounds. Every note that rang seemed to bullet through her body and stomp on the nerves system in her brain. In retort tears of cosmic size fell from her eyes. The small tinge of green that returned from her false sense of security had disappeared in an inexistent form. She wept quietly as those miserable and poignant notes cursed her very being.

Relief didn't come soon enough. Her garments now soaked with despondent tears, each salty drop carrying a diminutive amount of the sparkle that once subsisted in her eyes. She excused herself, walking leisurely to the ladies room to try and pull herself together. Jackie watched as she saw pieces of her crumbling friend fall behind her as she walked off to her destination. She knew there was nothing she could do. There was no way she was the person destined to pick up those pieces and put the emerald back together. They were simply out of her reach.

* * *

Miyuki and Tamao waited outside to congratulate Nagisa. The rest of the gang had already left and told the couple to give their congrats. As they stood outside they noticed Shizuma step outside, looking as if she was waiting for someone.

"You think she's waiting for Nagisa?" asked Tamao.

"Possibly, you think we should keep Nagisa away?"

"I think we should let things take its course, maybe it was meant for Shizuma to show up here."

"Well let's just stay here, just incase."

Shizuma waited outside in the brisk air. She just had to talk to Nagisa. 'I can't avoid her after seeing her tonight. I need to at least know if she's ok.' The silver beauty thought to herself. A few more minutes passed before she spotted the red head coming out of the building. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight. She took a deep breath before calling out to young ruby.

"Nagisa!" said girl turned her head toward the sound and stood there seemingly frozen. Her eyes were dilated and full of confusion. Shizuma took this moment to quickly walk over to the red head. "I'm happy to see you."

Nagisa didn't answer.

"I know your still mad but please, let me fix this."

"You cant fix it," the ruby mumbled, barely audible.

"I didn't hear you."

"You cant, fix it, there's nothing you can do."

"Please Nagisa, don't say that," she placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder, "I know I messed up, really badly. Please just give me a chance."

"I gave you a chance and you ruined everything." Nagisa snatched her shoulder away angrily, "just stay away from me."

"You don't mean that, please, let me at least give you a ride home."

"Shizuma just stay the hell away from me…you took away everything, I gave you my all and you tossed it to the side like garbage…don't you dare try and act like you care, you didn't then and you never will…"

"Nagisa…" the emerald responded in a soft voice.

"I HATE YOU!"

Nagisa stormed off in the opposite direction, not even noticing Miyuki and Tamao standing near by. Shizuma stood there, unable to move. Those words had stung her right down to her soul. She soon felt a soft hand on her shoulder as the smell of sweet peaches caressed her nostrils.

"I told you, she wouldn't take you back," spoke the all to familiar voice from behind. The silver beauty whipped her head around, recognizing the tone and snatching her shoulder away.

"This is all your fault, you ruined everything Lucida."

"I cant see how I ruined everything. This may be a blessing in disguise. You were bored and unsatisfied. You think its just coincidence that I came back into your life."

Shizuma stood quietly, thinking about all the events that happened. Maybe Lucida was right; maybe it was more than coincidence that she came in to her life. Should she give her another chance? Everything that could possibly go wrong in her relationship definitely has. The cheating, the break up and now she realized that there was a possibility that Nagisa and her will never be back together again.

The emerald let out a sigh, "perhaps you're right."

A devious smirk came across Lucida's face, "I know I am."

* * *

Nagisa walked leisurely into her home. Her features were unmoved, like a monotonous zombie. She placed her violin gently to the side, perching it against her night stand. As the gloomy red head sat on her bed, body slumped as if she had no effort in keeping it up, a sol tear eased down her face. The feelings that she's held back for all this time has finally been unconfined from deep within the depths of her soul, that solitary tear now becoming a mass flood. Her body gave out and wilted against the bed as she wept.

**Shizuma: you finally brought us back, where the hell did you go?**

**Cuzo: sorry I've been busy.**

**Shizuma: well I wish you would think about us before you go off disappearing.**

**Nagisa: yes, I would like to be my happy self again!**

**Cuzo: gomenasi….I promise to update faster.**

**Shizuma: you better! (Threatening)**

**Cuzo: 0.0**

**Reviews please! It'll help me with my inspiration and get this story up and going again ")**


	10. Lilliana

Hey guys, I'm back again…I know I know super late. I'm really sorry. But I have had a lot on my plate and this story had to be out on hold. But I will try to update as fast as I can. As I always say I will never leave a fanfic. So trust that this story will be completed eventually. Anyway, please enjoy and review. Thank you all for reading

(I don't own sp! Or Shizuma {unfortunately})

Chapter 10. Lilliana

Nagisa awoke the next morning with puffy red eyes and a dull taste in her mouth. She had spent the majority of the night crying, finally releasing her emotions she kept confined for so long. The red head rolled slowly to her left side looking around the room, noticing how much she's changed. Her room, her body, her mental health and physical appearance has somehow altered. Nagisa laid there reminiscing about the happy woman she once was; hating this new self loathing little girl she's become.

"I can't remain this way, I have to get better," she said in a low whisper. Crying had definitely helped the red head reach the first step of returning to herself. It wasn't going to be an easy transformation but at least she was willing to try. Something she would not have been able to do almost two months ago. Nagisa turned over on her back, stretching out her limbs and getting interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She quickly cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Hello," answered the red head as best she could.

"Yes, may I please speak to an Aoi Nagisa?"

"Speaking,"

"Good morning Ms. Aoi, this is Ms. Langheart. I am the founder and coordinator of the Japanese philharmonic orgestra."

"Ummm….hi"

"I was informed of your talents by one of my top violinists who happened to see you perform last night. After hearing such great praise I decided to give you a call. How long have you been a violinist Ms. Aoi?"

"For about a month."

"Surely you've had to have instruction before playing."

"Not at all, I just picked it up one day and started playing."

"A prodigy…hmmm," The phone line became silent for a few moments before the woman spoke again. "Have you ever read music before?"

"I never had the chance to look at it."

"You remind me so much of my lead violinist, your story is almost identical. Ms. Aoi, I would like to offer you a spot as a violinist in the Japanese Philharmonic orgestra."

Nagisa thought for a moment before responding "yes I would love too, it'll be a great way to find myself again."

"Marvelous, orientation is this afternoon, we begin promptly at 4 o' clock so don't be tardy."

"Yes, of course"

"Great speaking with you Ms. Aoi, welcome and see you soon, toodles." There was silence followed by a dial tone signaling the end of the phone conversation, as Nagisa turned to look at the phone.

"Toodles?"

* * *

Shizuma sauntered down the long hallway of her work place. Her mood had changed drastically since last night. The hurtful words of that once special red head played in her mind over and over again. The silver beauty's heart ached with tiredness, as if she could stop breathing at any moment.

Jackie who was in the break room getting some coffee, noticed Shizuma's appearance and walked over to her office, knocking lightly while letting herself in. The sight in front of her was unusual. She had never seen her friend in such a slump. The russet skinned woman knew that there wasn't much she could do to help the situation, but any help is better than no help, right?

Jackie stepped further into the silver head's bureau, deciding to sit on the grey loveseat near the window, crossing her legs before speaking,

"Want to talk about it?"

Shizuma simply shook her head; pretending to have a major interest in the files that lay on her desk.

Jackie than folded her arms sighing lightly as she began to admire the view out of the silver beauty's office, "I knew this would come back to you eventually." Her words were calm yet serious, caring but laced with tough love; she has had quite enough and decided she just couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "I just don't understand. All those women, all the sex, the money you've wasted on good for nothing little girls. I could never comprehend your taste in women within the first few months of meeting you. I used to ask myself, how could someone so beautiful, intelligent and loving, make such horrible decisions, as if you didn't deserve happiness? What could you possibly be hiding under your shell? Yes, your eyes may be misleading but your heart always knows best." She paused to look in Shizuma's direction, but said woman still had her eyes fixated on the papers in front of her. So her coworker continued, "You're better than what you let yourself give. Its time to come from under your shell, peak your head out and see that not everyone is trying to hurt you. See that there are people just outside your shell, people who have been sitting there, right in plain sight, waiting for you. But you give in to fear and decided you'll wait a little longer." The russet skinned woman began to speak while motioning her hands for emphasis. "The longer you wait, people begin to wither away from you, slowly, carried by the wings of the impatient wind you lose another and another to that impatient wind and your fear. Honey, its time to come out and see who's left to greet you, who's left to want to love you; because if you wait any longer all that will be left for the wind to carry is your regrets." Jackie than stood up from her seat, straighten her suit jacket and calmly walked out of the office.

* * *

RRRRIIIINNNGGGG…..RRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG….RIiiNNNNGGGG

The phone rang loudly in the Rokujo household, seeming to only cause a distraction as the two mangled bodies tossed about on the couch.

Tamao, who really needed a break from all the sex, pushed her girlfriend upward to try and slide from under her. But to no avail. "Miyuki the phone is ringing, it could be something important."

"There's nothing more important than what's going on right here." The blunette retorted as she grabbed a hold of her lover pulling her back down onto the couch and savagely kissing her neck.

Once again the younger girl tried to pull herself up, this time gripping the top of the couch and quickly answering the phone before Miyuki could take it from her, "hello….oh hi Nagisa!" she exaggerated.

"Tamao-Chan, are you busy?"

Seeing that her phone tactic had worked, Tamao was able to sit properly on the couch to entertain the phone call as a horny and irritated Miyuki turned to watch TV. "Not since you called, what's going on?

"I got a phone call earlier today from a Ms. Langheart today."

"Who's that?"

"She's the founder of the Japanese philharmonic orgestra. And she offered me a spot as a violinist."

"That's awesome Nagi-chan, are you going to do it?"

"I think so; it would be a good way to help get back to the old me."

"I don't think you will go back to the old you. I think a more mature and awesome-er Nagisa you will become. You don't know how happy I am to hear you sounding better. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was, I'm still a little sad but I am happy I'm not how I was. I don't like being there."

"That's good, because we didn't like seeing you there. I'm very happy for you Nagi-Chan. If there's anything I can do to help you along the way please let me know."

"I will, I promise."

"Good….so when do you start this orgestra."

"They're having an orientation today at 4. So I'm actually going to get ready to leave soon. So if I like it I will join."

"Well call me as soon as you know."

"Ok, bye Tamao_chan"

"Ja ne Nagi-Chan glad to know your feeling better, even if it's just a little." The blue haired girl than hung up the phone as a warm smile spread across her face.

Miyuki who noticed the change in mood turned towards her girlfriend, "what are you so smiley about?" she asked in normal tone.

"Nagisa is starting to feel better and that makes me happy." Tamao inched over to her lover as Miyuki lifted her arm letting her mate rest her head against and her breast as she pulled them into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad Nagisa is feeling better, she deserves it."

"Yes she does." Miyuki then looked at her girlfriend with a devious smile, "and you're gonna feel better once I'm done with you."

* * *

Nagisa pulled back the shower door, stepping out onto the rug beneath the tub. She quickly dried herself off and entered her bedroom. The red head lotioned her skin and dressed her self into the orange sun dress she had put out for herself before her shower and completed the outfit with orange converses. Nagisa was never a shoe person to begin with and she always felt that converses were just her style.

She quickly brushed her hair, grabbed her instrument and headed out the door. The strawberry opted on taking her car this time, starting the engine and pulling out of her driveway.

After about a 35 minute drive, she arrived at a medium sized building that consisted of a small parking lot. She pulled into the parking lot, parking her car and walked to the entrance of the building. When the red head stepped inside, she noticed how elegant the place looked. With the well maintained red carpet floors, stainless still accessories, wonderful artwork; she couldn't help but be a little timid. None the less she wondered around the building looking for a door that read "orientation" or something of the sort. After what seem to be at least 15 minutes of wondering she decided to take a seat on a near by chair to pull out her cell phone and redial the number the woman she'd spoken to earlier had called her from.

As soon as she began to search her recent call list. A lovely and gentle voice called out to her.

"Lost?"

Nagisa turned her head towards the sound. Her eyes caressed the vision in front of her of a woman about the same height as Shizuma, long blond hair, piercing bluish green eyes, wearing a very flattering black dress that hugged her upper body showing of her decent sized breast and flared at the bottom accentuating her silky legs. She watched as the woman stared at her waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one in the time she thought suitable she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you don't speak English?" As she spoke with a voice as soft as baby skin, Nagisa noticed the hint of an English accent. Seeming to be hypnotized by the woman, the red head quickly shook her head and responded.

"I'm sorry, yes I do."

"Ok good, because I've been having such a hard time communicating with the locals here."

"You should expect that." The red head spoke with a smile.

"Yes I suppose you're right…oh my I'm so rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Lilliana Portland. I'm the lead flutist in the orgestra." She extended her hand towards Nagisa.

The red head stood up to accept the handshake, "I'm Aoi, Nagisa. I'm here for orientation."

"Nice to meet you Nagisa." Lilliana smiled as she spoke. The image of her beautiful smile reminded her somewhat of Shizuma's, although hers had more of flirtiness to it; Lilliana's was laced with sweetness.

"So am I to assume you were lost?"

"Yea…I've never been here before."

"Yes this place can be quite intimidating when you're new, would you mind if I had the lovely pleasure of escorting you?"

"I would like that."

Lillana than extended her arm that was bent at the elbow, inviting Nagisa to wrap her arm around her own.

As the two walked Nagisa began to feel something that was both familiar and foreign to her. She had this overwhelming urge to smile, her heart was racing and butterflies were having relay races inside her stomach. But the sound of Lilliana'a voice was so soothing, she couldn't help but to fall into a slight trance.

"Nagisa?"

Said girl quickly snapped out of her reverie and looked towards her escort, "yes Lilliana?"

"Do please call me Lilly, it's so much easier don't you think?"

"Its prettier too, like the flower." A huge blush flashed across Nagisa's face. '_Why did I just say that, now she's going to think I like her? I mean she's very beautiful….but…ugh' _she thought to herself.

"Thank you, I've never really thought of it that way."

"You're welcome."

"Your English is very good, do they teach it here?"

"They do, but I lived in the states during the early stages of my life. My mom and dad were travelers, so, I often was left to stay in certain places for long periods of time and America was one of them."

"How exciting, I wish I could travel often."

"It's a lot of fun, sometimes. But it's exhausting when it's too often."

"Yes I could see how it could be." The duo walked a little further until they came to a room that read 'new comers', "well here you are."

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"It was no problem at all; helping cute girls is a much wanted hobby of mine."

Nagisa blushed slightly at the statement and then motioned over to the door, "nice meeting you Lilly."

"Likewise."

With that the red head stepped into a room filled a lot of other instrumentalists. It was a pretty small room so she estimated about 10 other people besides her. As she scanned the room she noticed a woman in the middle. The woman was definitely in her late 50's and looked to be the most defined. Once their gazes met, the woman made her way quickly over to Nagisa.

"Hello there, my name is , may I ask who you are?" The woman extended her hand inviting Nagisa to a hand shake.

"Hi…I'm Aoi Nagisa."

"Ah the famous Aoi, how are you? Did you find everything ok?"

"Actually I got a little lost, but I ran into Lilly…she escorted me here."

"Oh marvelous, she's a sweetheart isn't she?"

The red head blushed slightly, "yea she is."

"Well it's good that you met her, it'll make you more comfortable when u meet with the rest of the lead group or first chairs."

"First chairs?"

"Yes, the first chairs are a group of our lead instrumentalists. The ones who stick out in the orgestra. We have one leading group for each section. Each group can be one to 4 people. For example, in the brass section we have a lead trumpet and lead tuba. They are the best out of our whole brass section so they go into the group of first chairs. Are you following so far?"

Nagisa nodded her head, "I think so."

"Ok, well the first chairs practice with fellow lead members, away from everyone else."

"Why are they separated?"

"Often one of the lead members will have to perform a solo piece and we don't have enough time in practices to focus only on the solo. So the first chairs attend extra practice. One practice may be with the whole orgestra and the other will be with the other first chairs."

"So if there's only one solo why are the other members there?"

"Well someone has to accompany the soloist and often as one person plays a single melody the background lead members play specific notes to bring out that person's solo. It's a team effort."

"I see."

"Any who, enough with my babbling, lets get started shall we?"

* * *

Shizuma walked in the garage to her reserved parking spot. She opened her passenger car door to place her briefcase inside. After shutting the door she walked around to the driver's side and got in. The silver beauty let out a big sigh and tilted her head against the head rest, closing her eyes.

"How could I let this happen…" she mumbled to herself. Taking another deep sigh, Shizuma regained her strength, started her car and drove to a destination she hasn't visited in weeks.

* * *

Nagisa packed up her instrument after having a very good practice. As she snapped her violin into its case she turned her attention to Mr. Likshaw, the instructor for the first chair group.

"Very good practice everyone, Kuroki make sure you sting that high C, otherwise you'll fall behind. Rest tonight because we will meet again Thursday at noon sharp." Mr. likshaw gave a very serious look and then continued "also I would like every one to welcome our newest member Aoi, Nagisa. Welcome and very good job."

The red head blushed slightly as she gave a courteous bow. The instructor spoke a little longer and then left the room. As Nagisa gathered the rest of her things to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"May I walk you out?"

The red head new the soft English accented voice behind her and turned to answer, "Sure Lilly, I'd like that."

The duo than began to walk. Silently at first, but Lilly decided to be the first to break the ice.

"So what did you think about practice?"

"Umm…it was fun. It's my first time playing with a group."

"Oh really? You did very well as a first timer."

The red head blushed slightly, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you like the choice of music?"

"I liked it after hearing it, but I really can't read music."

"No? I wouldn't have guessed the way you played. You truly are a prodigy."

Nagisa let out a slight chuckle and a smile crawled across her face.

"You have an extremely cute smile Nagisa." Lilly complemented.

Said girls face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson, "thank you."

"You know, I could teach you how to read…music that is."

"Really?"

"Yes of course, you can come over to my place and I'll be your teacher," she added with a flirtatious tone. "What do you say?"

* * *

After driving for about 35 minutes Shizuma arrived at her destination. She parked her car in the driveway and stepped out. Before knocking on the door she pulled out a piece of gum, popping it into her mouth, than folding the paper over and over again into a tiny square. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle and butterflies danced in her stomach. She took a deep breathe and lifted her hand to knock on the door. But her effort has been in vain as the person on the other side began to open the door.

**Shizuma: my goodness Cuzo, you and all these flipping cliff hangers. Cant you every just tell people.**

**Nagisa: then how could anyone continue to read her story.**

**Shizuma: well if it's interesting enough people will remember to read it.**

**Nagisa: but there still should be some suspense**

**Shizuma: yea but too much is annoying**

**Nagisa: why are u being such a snood?**

**Shizuma: a what?**

**Cuzo: a snood, you know, like an opinionated jackass ^_^**

**Shizuma: what did you call me? (Threatening tone)**

**Cuzo: 0/0**

**Nagisa: oh stop it and lay down or something Shizuma, your being a cranky baby**

**Shizuma: (puts her arms around Nagisa's waist.) only if you'll join me my love.**

**Nagisa: not until I know whose house you went to, (walks off)**

**Shizuma: (shoots a threatening glare cuzo) **

**Cuzo: 0_0 (runs)**

**Reviews please, I'm getting more and more inspiration so more reviews more chapters please and thank you. ")**


	11. A Rainy Day

Hi guys, I know I know. Don't say it. I'm really sorry but my computer crashed and all that so this story was sadly delayed. But on the bright side, here's a new chapter. Remember I will never abandon a story. I plan to finish all of them.

I don't own sp! (Still haven't found a way to own Shizuma, but I won't give up!)

* * *

Chapter 11. A Rainy Day

The door creaked as the person on the other side slowly came into focus. She thought back to earlier today when she received that truthful lecture from her co-worker. Although she tried to hide it, those words reached her soul; causing her to realize that one way or another she had to try to be happy.

"Well, well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"I know it's been a while dad. I tried emailing you but you didn't answer."

Shizuma's father, Kenji Hanazono opened the door wider to allow his daughter in and closed it softly behind her. He eyed her as she sauntered into the living room taking a seat on the luxury couch and letting her eyes fall down to the floor. This was the most unusual thing from his daughter. He has always raised her to keep her head up no matter the circumstances. She was a well off beautiful woman and nothing should ever shut her down. Or so he thought. Kenji began to motion over to the silver beauty. As he neared her, he noticed a small series of tears slowly making their way down his daughters face. Another unusual sight. Deciding that questions were best saved for later, Shizuma's father made his way over, pulling her into a silent embrace.

* * *

Nagisa arrived home wearing a light smile across her face. Being in the orchestra has really lightened her mood. Although there was still that hint of sadness that would try to show itself every so often; the music she played distracted her long enough to forget her feelings and just let go. She sighed as she relaxed on top of her bed, playing the music she rehearsed just a little less than an hour ago. Her hands conducted the tempo as she hummed to the music in her head, hearing every instrument, the stinging trumpets, chanting drums, charming oboes, whispering clarinets and singing flutes. The flutes, such a compliment to the orchestra, especially when playing a duet with the violin. The red head imagined the view of the orchestra and settled on an image of Lilliana, the thought brought a subconscious smile to her face. There was something about the English woman that made her feel comfortable and content. Her soft voice and calm demeanor made her seem like a breath of crisp, clean air after walking through fog. Nagisa thought back to just a little while ago when she accepted the invitation of being taught how to read music by Lilliana.

Getting up from her bed, she discarded her clothes as she pulled on a robe to cover her on the way to the bathroom to shower. Just before reaching the bathroom she heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand and moved swiftly to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how did everything go?"

"Oh, right, I was supposed to call you after I got home, sorry Tamao-Chan"

"Doesn't worry about it, not calling me right away must have meant that you had a good time?"

"Yes, everyone there is very friendly and so talented."

"So then you are in the right place."

"I sure hope so, it feels right."

"I'm glad you're feeling again."

"I am too," there was a brief moment of silence, "it's very quiet there, Miyuki must not be around." She stated teasingly.

Tamao laughed slightly out of embarrassment and was silently grateful that her friend couldn't see her tinted red cheeks through the phone, "to be quite honest, I'm glad she isn't here right now. We've been having a lot of sex lately and I could really use a break."

"Where did she go?"

"She had to visit the office and make sure things were sent on time. She actually should be here any moment."

"Ah well you better get off the phone and rest while you still have the chance."

The two laughed deeply. Soon Nagisa over heard someone talking in the background followed by some rustling and muffle like sounds.

"Sorry" Tamao apologized, "I was fighting off Miyuki."

The red head giggled, "That's ok, I'll let you get back to your girlfriend."

"Lucky for me she went to take a shower so I have a little more time if you want to talk about anything."

"Anything like what?"

"Tell me about your peers; were there any cute girls there?"

Instantly an image of the English flutist popped into her mind. Setting the focus on that smile that warmed her in ways she couldn't explain. As she thought more about the gentle woman, a small amount of fear settled in her stomach after realizing that she actually has a slight crush on Lilliana. Her bodily defenses started to engage, shielding her from those types of feelings. Was she ready to experience a crush? Even if she was ready, should she? Should she allow that type of feeling to come back into her heart? A crush meant feelings and feelings, to Nagisa, meant hurt. The leaders of fear and uncertainty aided with her body in building a wall to prevent those feelings from flowing. Never again will those destructing ways get the best of her. Who did they think they were, prancing around freely? Tricking her with a false sense of security, allowing her to be vulnerable and give her all. What authority did they have to let her pour out her heart and soul without even giving her the slightest of warning that this person didn't deserve it? How dare those feelings make such critical decisions without direct order? How foolish and naïve to throw themselves out without the landing in visible sight.

The wall continued to build second by second, concealing those troublesome feelings forcing them to be obedient and show themselves only when they are wanted.

"Hello? Nagisa?"

The red head completely forgot she was the phone. Too occupied with her own thoughts.

"No…no there wasn't anyone there I'm interested in."

* * *

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Kenji looked down at the now calmed being in his arms, tightening the embrace just a little to reassure her. Reminding him of past years when the silver beauty was just a child, cherishing those moments when she could just be held by him, just because he was home. Being the sole provider ever since her mother passed away; he was often at work all hours of the night. Most of the time was because he buried himself in his work to suppress his guilt. He felt guilty because he knew deep down inside, his wife's death was karma's way of getting him back for all the past women he has hurt during his reign as a lady's man. Yes it was quite a trait he developed, almost like it was genetic passing on to every Hanazono. A physical anomaly he has yet to conquer. So he hid behind his work, sitting behind the computer screen, his only electronic friend that didn't judge him. It followed every command loyally without question; accepting its interlocutor for who he was.

Shizuma squirmed in his arms, unsure of how to form the words to express what she's feeling. Why was it so hard for her to just say what she wanted, to say what she meant? To say what was dangling at the end of her heart strings, making it heavy. The deep menacing feelings that danced like an imp on her emotional nerve, teasing her, making her feel as if she could let it out. She knew it was something that may not ever be able to become unconfined within her soul. Who, would dare listen to such a low down, no good human being she was. Why would anyone want to listen? When she doesn't even listen to herself and live within the means that will benefit her and the love ones around her? Something like this should never be heard. Not from Shizuma Hanazono. The silver beauty thought longer, fidgeting in her father's arms, giving him the signal that she's still there. Why was this so hard? She thought more and finally it came to her. Shizuma was embarrassed. This was something that she was supposed to be flawless in. Why was she so wrapped up in that red headed girl? It's been 6 months. Shouldn't she be over it by now? Isn't that the way she's supposed to be, she was trained and excelled in this sort of thing. She learned from the best. And rule number one was to never catch feelings, never fall in love until your ready to quit. But she did, not once but twice. She was a failure. How could she bring this kind of shame to the Hanazono legacy of womanizers? Shizuma corrected her posture slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable of the situation but spoke nonetheless. "I'm a failure."

Kenji looked down at his daughter, stroking her hair slightly, "and why are you a failure honey?"

The silver beauty smiled at the nickname. It was something her father had always called her since she was little. His reason was 'she stuck to his heart like honey'. Kenji always knew when it was right to use this name; it had forever held a calming effect on the woman. "I messed up."

"How?"

"I feel in love." Those words, those four words, struck her like a ton of bricks. The imp that was already dancing on her emotional nerve stomped just a bit harder, forcing tears to glide down her elegant face. The light from the moon shined in through the window, its white rays landing on the flawless skin of the saddened woman. Even in times of despair, she was beautiful. "I feel in love and I wasn't supposed to. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I should be out, carefree, looking for someone else to warm my bed and I can't. It hurts too much, I can't even fathom these feelings, and I don't know how to handle them. It's too strong, my hearts walls are breaking and there isn't anyone who can strengthen the weak heart that hid behind it."

Kenji thought for a moment and softly said, "It hurts from the other side, doesn't it?"

Not able to hold on to the sea of tears that were building inside her, Shizuma simply just nodded.

Kenji continued as he pulled his daughter closer, "yes I know, I've experienced this feeling once before. It was so strong, so unbelievably accurate in stabbing at my weakest heart chamber. Yet, somehow it felt right. I felt all my tears were cleansing my soul so that I could be pure, pure of that person I was. No more filthy tricks to get someone in bed, no more lies, no more broken hearts, a clean slate. That's how I knew. I knew that if someone were able to break my shell and see me for what I really was, they were meant to be mine forever. She was the one to reach the deepest chamber of my heart and I will forever feel that way. "

"You're talking about mom, aren't you?"

Kenji nodded, "yes and she will forever be in that chamber. That space will always be reserved for your mother and you."

Shizuma just stayed quiet, thinking about what her father was saying.

"Tell me honey, do you feel any of the things I just said?"

Little did he know she was feeling exactly what he was saying and even more.

* * *

Nagisa awoke from her sleep with a smile on her face. Her first thoughts were filled by the lovely English woman she met the night before, Lilliana. She just couldn't wait until later tonight for their…date? Was it a date? Or was it Lilliana simply just being nice in offering to teach her to read music.

"_Hmmm_" thought Nagisa, "_maybe I shouldn't read too far into this_." Not sure what to think, the red head picked up her phone and gave her best friend a call.

The Phone rang on the other line twice before Tamao picked up, "Good Morning Nagi-Chan, how are you?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember our phone conversation last night?"

"Yes, did something happen at your meeting with the orchestra?"

"Yes and that's what I need to talk about. I think I may have a crush on the flutist."

"Ohhhh," said the blue haired woman in a knowing tone, "I knew something might have happened; you seemed pretty happy when I spoke to you. Why did you tell me that you weren't interested in anyone when I asked?"

After a slight pause, the red head spoke, "because I wasn't sure if I should let these feelings in. I don't know if I'm truly over Shizuma."

"Oh, I see. Well the only way you'll ever be sure that you're over her is to try something with this girl."

"Yea, maybe you're right, I should give Lilliana a chance."

"Lilliana? How pretty, she must be American."

"Not quite, she's from England."

"Oh? What is she like?"

Nagisa thought for a moment. How could she put Lilliana into words? She gave her all types of feelings that were once buried deep within her soul. The very thought of her possibly having a relationship and falling in love made her shake with fear. But there was something about the English woman that made her feel she could do it. Like an unheard voice that always gave her encouragement. "I can't really describe her, I'm not even sure exactly what she's like, but something in me wants to be with her."

"She must be really special; maybe during your next practice you should ask her out."

"I don't know if I can do that, and she already invited me to her house tonight so she can teach me how to read music."

"Sounds like you guys already have things going. Did you say yes?"

Nagisa blushed a little, "of course I did and it's just a favor"

"But she has to like you somewhat to invite you over."

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I'm right, so what are you going to wear?"

"I haven't really thought about it, what should I wear?"

"It depends on what you're trying to say."

"But that's just it; I don't know what to say. Please help me Tamao-Chan."

"Of course I'll help you Nagi-Chan, let me just put some clothes on and I'll be right over."

"Thanks so much Tamao-chan."

* * *

Nagisa sat in her car looking at the white piece of paper with Lilliana's address on it.

"I guess this is it." She reached over to her glove compartment and placed the paper inside. After checking her appearance in her rearview mirror, the red head motioned her hand over to the ignition to turn the car off. But something was wrong, her hand was on the key but she couldn't turn the car off. Why, why couldn't she? It was easy…just turn off the car and go inside. Nagisa rested her forehead against the stirring wheel. Her mind finally got the best of her. _What if everything goes wrong? What if she doesn't like me? What if she already has someone and this was all a waste of time? What if…what if…what if, she's just like Shizuma?_ The silver beauty's name bought a sour feeling to her stomach. What if Lilliana was just like Shizuma? Could she handle another devastating breakup again? How much more can her mental sanity take?

"Maybe I should just go home." Just as Nagisa had put her hand on the key she noticed a slender figure walking towards her. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she focused a little harder at the now familiar figure. It was Lilliana and she was too close for Nagisa to pull off in fear. As the English woman got closer the red head decided to roll down her passenger window. She took a moment to look the bluish-green eyed woman over. Nagisa couldn't help but enjoy the view of the tall woman in tight blue jeans and a white shirt that seemed to fit perfectly over her chest and abdomen. Her hair was in loose curls that accented her beauty. Wow she really is beautiful…

"Good evening Nagisa, I thought that was you."

Said woman snapped out of her trance with a tint of blush on her cheeks, "hi Lilly, what are you doing out?"

"I got a phone call from a friend of mine telling me that she sent me a package. So I came out here to check and I saw your car. And now here we are."

"Yea, I guess we are."

"Are you ready to come inside, I've made some tea for us," Said Lilliana with a sweet smile.

"Sure," The red head turned off her engine, grabbed her violin and got out of her car as Lilly waited patiently on the side.

"My, my you look very pretty Nagisa."

"Thank you," something about the English woman's compliment took her for a loop. It wasn't the comment itself, but how she said it. The ruby had experienced being complimented before, but, not in this way. What was so different? Then it hit her, this compliment wasn't just nice, it was genuine. That's it! It didn't feel like it had motive behind it, it didn't sound practiced and wasn't laced with the often known tone of wanting to get her into bed. It was a compliment just as it should be in its original form, genuine with no strings attached.

"Nagisa, are you coming?"

"Yes…sorry"

"No need to apologize, I get a little dreamy myself."

The duo continued into the building and waiting for the elevator in the well maintenance lobby. After a few moments the shiny gold elevator arrived, the two stepped inside and waited until they reached the 7th floor. The red head was impressed by how modern the building seemed. Between the vases of roses placed randomly throughout the hall, the bright vanity lights on the celling and paintings along the wall every hundred feet.

"Well here we are apartment 7B." Said Lilly as she opened the door with her keys. Inside the apartment was nothing like Nagisa thought it would be. Her taste was very simple and natural compared to the modern theme the building had. The ruby's attention was bought to the cute cedar bonsai plant on her coffee table.

Noticing where the smaller girl's attention was focused, the bluish-green eyed woman shut the door and motioned to stand beside her. "I see you've noticed Bijou."

"Bijou?"

"That's what I named him, isn't he cute?" she said with a girlish smile.

"Yes he is," the red head smiled back.

"May I take your sweater, I'll hang it right over there," she pointed to the coat rack by the door as Nagisa handed over her sweater, "go ahead and have a seat on the couch, I'll bring out the tea." After a few minutes she arrived back with a grey teapot and two small grey cups that had an outline of a teal blue. "I hope you like jasmine tea." She said as she handed Nagisa a cup.

"It's my favorite actually."

"Looks like we have something in common," said the English woman as she sat delicately on her couch and crossed her legs in the most feminine manner. The two talked for a while about each other, sharing their likes and dislikes. The conversation went from favorite movie to family history. The red head couldn't remember the last time she had such a decent in-depth conversation before. She found Lilliana so interesting yet mysterious. It was as if even though she told her everything, Nagisa wanted to know more.

"Oh my, it's getting late, perhaps we should get started. If you'll follow me into my work room, I have things set up for us there."

Nagisa nodded and followed behind the tall woman. They arrived in a small but bright room. It had two wooden chairs and music stands. There was a desk that held Lilliana's flute, along with other miscellaneous papers. "This is a very cute room Lilly."

"Thanks, it's my go-to space. Whenever there is a strong feeling of anger, happiness or love. I come here and honor my feelings through music. Assuming by how you play, I'm sure you do the same."

"Oh yes, almost every day."

"I'm happy for you, music is such good medicine, don't you think, Nagisa?"

"Yes, it's taken me out of some dark places."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wouldn't ever expect someone like you to go through anything like that. But then again, never judge a book by its cover."

"I guess so," The red head showed a soft smile.

Lilliana smiled back as she motioned towards the chairs, "have a seat."

Nagisa sat down on one of the chairs placing her violin to the side. She watched as the English woman walked over to the desk to pull out some sheet music. The blonde haired woman reached over the red head to place some papers on her music stand. Nagisa was ready to react quickly. This was a typical Shizuma move, to pretend to do something and really go in for a kiss. She braced herself, expecting Lilliana to swoop in and try to kiss her, she waited and waited…and nothing. The auburn haired girl was a bit surprised at not having to fend someone off. The blonde had just simply placed the papers on the stand with just a simple 'excuse me'. _How nice. _She thought to herself.

Just then Lilliana spoke up, "I think its best, if you practice with your instrument. This way when you see the notes on a score you can use your reading skills instead of having someone play it first."

"I think that's a greatidea." Nagisa reached down to grab her violin and quickly got it into position. "I'm ready."

The duo practiced for a while. Lilly was quite surprised by how quickly the red head was able to grasp everything. She was pleased she didn't have to repeat herself numerous times.

"Good job Nagisa, now let's play from the beginning."

Said woman nodded and began to play, using her eyes to read a long. She diverted her eyes a bit just to look at the beautiful woman beside her play. Her body seemed to sway with music, almost as if it were written by her. The red head watched as her orchestra mate's pouty lips seem to sing into the flute and not just blow. It was like watching an angel play for love. A sight that deserves to be seen by everyone. Nagisa had been so intrigued by the figure beside her she hadn't even realized she stopped playing.

Lilliana noticed the red head wasn't playing and stopped, "is there something wrong?"

_Oh crap_, the ruby thought to herself_, I can't let her know I was watching her_… "Uhhh, umm, I can't seem to get this chord," she lied.

"Oh is that all?" she then placed her flute down and walked over to Nagisa, standing behind her, "it helps if you put your wrist like this."

_This is it_, thought the younger woman, _another typical Shizuma move to swoop in from behind, next thing I know I'll have hickies on my neck_. She waited for the move…and nothing. The only thing she felt was her hand move and the room fill with the sensual sound of violin.

Lilly turned her head toward her 'student', "is that better?"

Nagisa nodded and turned to face her 'teacher'. She was instantly mesmerized by the set of eyes in front of her. _They're so beautiful_, she thought to herself. Her trance was suddenly broken by a clash of thunder followed by harsh raindrops.

The younger and older woman walked over to the window. The rain resembled a waterfall against the window pain.

"Wow, it's really coming down isn't it?" started the blonde.

"Yea, it's very strange, the weather man didn't mention anything about rain."

"Well those weather guys are hardly ever correct. I don't want to sound odd, but I really wouldn't feel comfortable with you driving in this weather. Not to mention it's pretty late, perhaps you should stay here for tonight? The storm should be better in the morning."

"I don't want to impose."

"Oh nonsense, it'll be nice to have some company. And I really would feel awful if something happened to you because of the rain. I'm just thinking about your safety."

"That's very sweet of you thank you. I would love to stay."

* * *

Shizuma ran across the pavement to her front door, covering her head with her sweater she'd worn earlier today. "Damn weather man, he should be fired." She stepped into her home and placed her sweater on the coat rack to dry. "I should take a shower and get out these wet clothes."

Just as she was about to go upstairs her doorbell rang. "Who could that be at this time, in the rain at that?" The silver beauty walked to the door and opened it without asking who it was. The figure was one that was all too familiar. The hourglass shape, brown hair, lilac eyes and that peach scent. She definitely knew who this figure was.

"Lucida? What are you doing here?" She extended her door to let the rain soaked woman into her home.

"Well that's no way to treat a guest."

"That's just it, you're not a guest. Guests are wanted."

"You're right, so maybe you should me my guest."

"What are you talking about Lucida?"

"I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. I want you back Shizuma."

Shizuma's eyes widened, "why?"

"I miss you. All these other good for nothing girls can't give me half of what you did. I miss our laughs, adventures, our fun, your touch. I miss you, all of you."

"Lucida...I..." Shizuma's words were interrupted by Lucida's lips. The lilac wrapped her arms around the silver beauty's neck making it hard for her to pull away. She pushed her tongue hard against the taller woman's lips begging to let her enter.

Shizuma tried to pull away_, no, I can't…not like this…I…she's not the one…she shouldn't be here, kissing me. Nagisa should...but...I...I screwed it up. She will never take me back_.

The silver beauty's loneliness began to get the best of her. She wasn't used to this. This incomplete feeling. In her thoughts she was never going to be happy again. Nagisa clearly showed that she won't be back in her life. What should she do? Should she be with Lucida or should she fight for Nagisa. And if she does fight, will Nagisa take her back? How did she let all of this happen?

Shizuma was slowly losing the battle to this surprise attack. Her mind was so torn on what to do. Lucida then pulled an old move on the silver beauty making her almost instantly give in and kiss her back. It was too late, she'd already given in. Little did she know she had fallen right into a trap.

dun dun dun lol..please review ")


	12. Hot cocoa and Lucida's Plan

Hello guys I am back again. Wait, Wait! Put down the pitch forks and knives. Don't kill me! I promised I would never abandon a story and I am trying my best to keep that promise. Yes, I know took me long enough. I know I know. But here I am making it up with an early Valentine's Day gift for you all. See don't you feel the love :)? No? Ok then fine, maybe after this chapter you guys will love me again. Any who see you guys at the bottom.

I don't own SP! (And no I still haven't found a way to own Shizuma but I am close I tell you!)

* * *

Chapter 12. Hot Cocoa and Lucida's Plan

The rain crashed down on the ground as if thrown by force, the bullet like drops pounded against the window pane of apt 7B. The aggressive sound of thunder filled the room as lighting flashed. Nagisa shuttered a bit, she has never been a fan of thunderstorms. Ever since she was a little girl, she would always run into her mother's room and hop into bed with her, only calming down when her mom would stroke her hair tenderly. Often times, while she was with Shizuma during thunderstorms she wouldn't have time to be afraid since the silver beauty always thought it was the perfect moment for sex. _Actually_, Nagisa thought, _with Shizuma there was never a wrong time for sex_. Nagisa stared at the rain some more as she heard a gentle voice start to speak. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" the red head nodded in response, still watching the rain fall. She hadn't even noticed that the thunder had seized and all that was left is the pitter patter of the rain, she felt so calm, relaxed. _How nice,_ she thought_, being here with Lilliana makes everything so calm, there's no awkwardness, no tricks…just pure sincerity_. _I can't remember the last time I had that._ One brick of Nagisa's bricks from her wall had fallen and shattered and she welcomed it. Just then the ruby felt a soft hand on her shoulder, "are you hungry?"

* * *

The breathing was heavy and moans filled the room as lust between Shizuma and Lucida grew stronger. Clothes were being removed at fast speeds, both wanting to get to that feeling of release, neither trying to take their time. Lucida moaned in delight as Shizuma pushed her down on the bed roughly, climbing on top of her forcefully spreading her legs and settling in between them. The silver beauty thrusted her body against the female form that was beneath her harshly, trying to quickly get to her peak. It has been only about a week since the last time she had sex, but for someone who was used to getting it every other day it felt like an eternity.

"Ahh, Shizuma more…please don't stop," Lucida moaned in desperation bucking her hips in rhythm with the emerald over her. The silver haired woman picked up her pace grinding harder and faster against the lilac. Letting her mind leave her body as she continued to do what she was used to. Getting off without a true purpose of being content; her feelings on auto pilot as she waits. Waits for the release and then pretend like she cared enough to be present the entire time. That was her shield, her safety net; that's how she got away with having sex with countless women and not getting caught up in emotional play. That's how she stayed in control, how she was able to manipulate and use other women for her own selfish needs. She didn't deserve to get off physically and emotionally. Due to her bed hopping days Shizuma has come to the conclusion that she deserves what she gives others…nothing. Nothing to give and nothing in return. The one time she tried proved to do nothing but cause disaster and embarrassment.

Shizuma bucked her hips harshly against the woman beneath her at her angry thoughts. Receiving a loud moan from Lucida as the lilacs legs began to shake warning the emerald of her soon approaching release. The silver beauty began to feel her own body reach its peak, but just for a moment as her mind began to retract again; letting autopilot take over for a second time. _Here it is again…just sex, _she thought to herself. _No emotion, no strings, no pain…that's what I need…no pain. _The emeralds body slowly decreased its movements as she climaxed onto the woman and rolled off of her; taking a moment to compose herself then exiting the room, leaving a breathless Lucida behind.

* * *

Nagisa sat at the kitchen table as she watched Lilliana prepare a meal for them. "I really appreciate you being so nice to me Lilly."

Said woman turned around with a smile, "oh don't mention it Nagisa. I can't offer you to stay and then not feed you." The two chuckled at that statement. Then Lilliana reached up into the cabinet pulling out a pair of plates and dividing the food she prepared between the two.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Nagisa, who really wanted to be of assistance. She wasn't really used to someone going through all this trouble for her. Normally it's the other way around and she was always glad to do it. The ruby was relieved when the beautiful blonde told her she could get the drinks for the two of them. She walked over to the refrigerator and found a pitcher of fruit punch, then proceeded to grab two cups that were sitting on out on a drying rack. Next she motioned over to the kitchen table and placed them onto it the same time Lilly was setting the plates of food. They sat down together and smiled, causing Nagisa to blush just a little.

Lilliana placed a napkin over her lap and raised her glass at Nagisa who did the same as she began to eat.

"This is really good Lilly, thank you,"

"Why thank you, my father was a chef so I learned a thing or two from him."

"Makes me wish my father was a chef too, this is really is fantastic. I wish there was something I could do for you." The red head began to take another bite of food.

"Actually," started Lilliana, "there is something I would like."

_Oh no here it comes, _Thought Nagisa, _I knew it was too good to be true. No one is ever that nice for nothing. She's probably going to ask me to sleep with her. I mean I am in her house, what else could it possibly be. I know she's going to say it, I know it…_

Lilliana took a sip of her punch before continuing. "I would like some help with the dishes." The blonde let out a little chuckle.

Nagisa let a huge smile escape from her lips, feeling relieved and a bit silly for letting her thoughts get the best of her. She nodded in response as she ate a little more, welcoming the at ease feeling Lilliana was providing for her and chewed contently as two more bricks of her wall fell; shattering beneath her as just a trace of happiness the size of a mustard seed reported back to her heart.

After the duo finished dinner, Nagisa went ahead and began to wash the dishes as Lilliana wiped down the table.

"You know this will be my first sleep over, I've always wanted to have one as a little girl in England." Said the blonde.

"Really?" answered Nagisa as she turned towards her with a plate in her hand drying it, "well why haven't you ever had one?"

"My mother…she was never the type for things like that. She always told me a lady should be more concerned about her success than worrying about how many friends she has." Lilliana looked slightly sad at that statement, remembering her disappointment time and time again from her mother. She looked over at Nagisa, who had obviously caught onto the sullen feeling that had washed over her. So she quickly put on a happy smile, not wanting to ruin to the time they were having together. Truth is she was having a lot more fun then she expected. Nagisa was someone who she needed to have in her life right to help the things she has troubling her pass by with little attention to how they make her feel. "But that was a long time ago," she smiled again.

"I don't think any woman should go through their life without having had some type of slumber party. So I'm going to make sure this is your best one yet."

"You're so sweet Nagisa, thank you."

Said girl blushed at the compliment and hid her face into the sink. Once the two were done cleaning the kitchen Lilliana decided to bring 3 big blankets into the living room along with quite a few pillows. She placed them onto the floor making sure it was nice and soft before placing the pillows down. Once everything was to her liking she quickly disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two mugs of hot cocoa and lots of marshmallows; sitting down slowly as not to spill any on her blankets or the cute girl next to her. The sweet blonde handed a mug over to the red head that happily took a sip and sighed in bliss.

"Don't tell me your father thought you how to make hot cocoa too!"

Lilliana smiled, "well not exactly. This is just a regular packet of hot cocoa the only difference is that I used hot milk instead of hot water. Makes a big change doesn't it?"

The ruby just nodded and continued to sip the lovely hot cocoa. She was so happy that this evening didn't turn out to be an awkward one. Nagisa was always so used to having to keep her guard up to fend off women who figured just because they were the same in species the rules of waiting didn't apply. But not this time, this was different...this was…just…nice. The first time in a long time where she was at ease and was with someone genuine in nature. _ This turned out to be such a lovely…date? _Nagisa was still confused on what exactly this evening meant. _Should I ask? No, if it's not then I may ruin things. Maybe she was just helping me out. And I guess…that's ok too. _"Did you hear me, Nagisa?"

Nagisa popped out her mind and turned to Lilliana who was staring at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked which movie you wanted to see The Lion King or Beauty and the Beast." Lilly giggled at her own childish selection.

"Beauty and the beast is my favorite, we must watch that." Answered the ruby in excitement.

"It's my favorite too, so Beauty and the Beast it is." The blonde put on the movie and sat comfortably next to Nagisa. They sat and looked at the screen as the opening white castle showed itself and Lilliana decided it was an appropriate moment to pull the blanket over them and sweetly wrap an arm around the younger girl's neck and smiling as if to ask if it was ok.

The ruby rested her head against Lilliana's chest approving the very subtle move. _A date it is then, _thought Nagisa with a smile.

* * *

Shizuma sauntered into her office lobby smiling at the security men and entering the elevator. Once it got to her floor she stepped out and scanned her ID card and pulled the glass door open by its circular chrome pipe handles.

"Good morning Trace," she said to the receptionist who still blushed from the nickname she was given. The silver beauty gave her a flirty wink as she walked to her office to put her things down. Just then Jackie walked by her office.

"Knock knock," she mimicked.

"No need to knock, you are always welcomed in my office," Shizuma said in a somewhat flirty tone.

"You see, there you go. I haven't even said hi yet and you're already flirting with me." Jackie pretended to shake her head in shame.

The emerald chuckled, "I will get you eventually."

"Oh no the hell you not, not with all them filthy heifers you've been with." Jackie joked, "Besides, you couldn't handle all these curves." The chocolate skinned woman slid her hands from her chest down to her waist for emphasis.

"You know something Jackie," Shizuma thought, "I have never been with a black woman. I'll be sure to put that on my to DO list."

Jackie shook her head, "nasty."

"You love it."

"Don't flatter yourself honey. Anyway, I'm going to go get some coffee so I'll see you in an hour when I need another cup."

They both laughed.

"Actually," started Shizuma, "I think I may be eating with you this morning."

"Oh lawd girl what happened now?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong when I want to have breakfast with you?" Jackie replied by giving her the I-know-you face. "Ok fine, so there is something I want to talk about."

"Of course you do. Come on lets go."

The duo walked into the break room. Jackie motioned over to the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the cabinet above to start preparing her morning drink. Shizuma was on the other side of the room fixing herself some oatmeal along with a glass of orange juice. Once they were both done fixing their breakfast they sat down together at their usual table.

Jackie began the conversation, "you're actually eating here this morning. I don't remember the last time I've seen you eat breakfast here. Well except during the time you were with all those fast girls. So I'm assuming what you have to talk about has to do with that."

The emerald played with her food a little before taking a bite, "yea...it has been a long time since I've done this." She paused, "That's because Nagisa used to always make me breakfast in the morning." Shizuma looked sad for a moment and then quickly changed her features. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"I see."

"Lucida came by last night."

"I knew this had something to do with her. I'm telling you I don't trust the skank. And wasn't it like a mini hurricane last night, how the hell did she get to your house. Who does that!?"

The silver beauty laughed a little, "She does apparently. Actually we did a few things when she came over."

"T.M.I, get to the point."

"Well she brought up an interesting thing to me this morning. She asked if she could come by today and see how things go. Apparently her boss is interested in merging with us."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't trust it. But like I always say you're going to do what you want anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Oh indeed I do, in fact I would bet money on it, cause the little heifer is right over there" the emerald began to get a whiff of the familiar smell of peaches in the air. At the same time Jackie pointed towards the break room door where Lucida was standing wearing a very sexy black business suit. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore black square framed glasses that sat seductively at the edge of her nose.

Shizuma's attention instantly went to the lilacs chest whose button up shirt was left open almost completely at the top. She already mentally had sex with Lucida three times.

Lucida smiled a sexy smile at Shizuma and then turned toward Jackie, "oh Jackie, you've always had a way with words." She said in a fake happy tone.

"Oh Lucida, you've always been a skank," said the woman as she retaliated with an equal sense of fake happiness followed by a very sarcastic smile and then proceeded to walk out of the break room.

The lilac looked as if she wanted to say something but thought otherwise when Shizuma came up to her planting a kiss on her lips. "You look sexy." The emerald eyed her up and down, showing the lust in her face.

"Why thank you, I thought I would play the role of your sexy temp assistant today. Maybe if I work hard enough I can get a permanent position."

A grin escaped the silver beauty's lips, "just maybe…you can go ahead to my office I'm just going to clean my bowl here and I will meet you there."

Lucida smiled at Shizuma before walking out of the break room and into her office. She scanned the area around admiring the great taste in furniture. "My Shizuma has always had an eye for things that look good." She smirked at her own statement and walked over to the large window looking out at all the cars and people. They all resembled ants and toy cars. As the lilac continued to gaze out the window at the view her phone rang.

"Lucida speaking."

"Are we clear to speak?" spoke a very deep voice.

Lucida took a moment to look around, "yes."

"Are you in the office?"

"Of course I am. I told you I could get her to do whatever I want."

"Indeed you did; what have you found out so far?"

"Nothing yet but I will soon, you can trust me."

"Make sure you do, I want that company and I need anything you can find that will make our take over much easier."

"Never pictured you as the blackmail type, sir."

The man on the phone let out an amused sigh, "blackmail is such a harsh word. I prefer to call it an opportunity of exposition. And I hope you will get that opportunity for me."

"Of course sir, as long as I become head of operations as you promised."

"You do this for me and you can have whatever you want."

Just then Lucida heard someone coming down the hall way. "Someone is coming I have to go."

Shizuma walked in just as Lucida was closing her phone. "Personal calls on the job already?"

The lilac turned around and walked towards her pretend boss, "oh I'm sure there is something I can do to prevent me from getting fired." She said in a seductive tone as she tilted her head upwards to bite softly on the emeralds ear lobe . Her victim let out a sigh in response as she slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and closed her office door behind them.

* * *

Nagisa grabbed her things as Lilliana held the door open for her. She nodded in thanks and waited for the blonde to lock her door as they headed downstairs together. After reaching the car Nagisa put her things inside and then turned to face Lilliana.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Nagisa started.

"Oh don't mention it, I had a great time."

"I did too." The ruby smiled as she opened the driver's door and turned to get it inside.

"Nagisa wait!" said girl stopped and looked over at the blonde who had an unreadable face. Almost a cross between embarrassment and uncertainty. "I…" she stammered a bit, "I hope to see you at rehearsal today."

The ruby smiled, "yes, of course you will."

The blonde smiled as she watched Nagisa get into her car and drive off.

* * *

Lucida watched as Shizuma re-buttoned her shirt and put on her work blazer. She smiled as she walked over to help the emerald tie her long silver tresses back into its usual way. After making sure both their appearances were up to par, the two made their way down the hall. Shizuma began to show her around the office. Bringing her to the board rooms, copy room and all of the other places of the office.

"And here is the most important room," the emerald started, "this is where all the magic happens."

"The file cabinet?" stated Lucida

"Well yea. You see this is where we get all our information on the other companies that want to sign with us. Along with all the information on our competition, which almost ensures that we will remain the best for as long as we all live and manage this information correctly."

"And what happens if you lose this information?"

"Then we're in a lot of trouble." Shizuma chuckled at her own statement and continued to talk about the files there. But Lucida didn't hear anything else she was saying, for she had just discovered a major development in her plan.

* * *

Nagisa walked leisurely through the halls of the rehearsal building. It has only been two weeks and she was still slightly new to everything so she was trying to remember where exactly the practice room was. The building was very big and almost maze like, so it would take some time before she is able to master all the dips and turns. She wandered around a bit more until she saw a familiar figure standing near a water fountain. The ruby watched as the figure leaned down towards the water placing her pouty lips lightly against the soft stream of water that spouted from the fountain. Nagisa walked a bit closer and casually tapped the figure on the shoulder.

The figure looked her way and smiled while pulling a few stray strands of blonde hair away from her face. "Good evening, Nagisa"

"Good evening Lilly." She smiled back

"What brings you down this way, the rehearsal room is down the opposite hall. Don't tell me you're lost again." the red head let out a slight blush. "You know Nagisa; I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose." The blonde chuckled, "if you want to walk together every rehearsal you can just tell me."

Nagisa let out a giggle as she blushed and placed her hand on the back of her head, "no, no I'm just still new. This place has lots of turns, so I just need more help."

"Of course," Lilliana flashed a knowing smile and extended her hand to the red head who happily accepted the gesture. The duo walked to the rehearsal room then quickly separated before anyone noticed. They walked inside and took their proper seats.

Just as Nagisa was removing her violin from its case, Mr. Likshaw entered the room. "Ok my bright and talented musicians; let's practice some scales and arpeggios to warm up." The man then raised his arm and watched as everyone got their instruments into position. He then gently gestured and the group began to play. The middle aged man closed his eyes as he listened to make sure all instruments were tuned properly. After about 10 minutes of warm ups Mr. Likshaw made his hand into a slow fist, signaling the musicians to slowly come to a stop.

"Very well done. But that was just the easy part." The man's audience chuckled, "today I would like to start with one of our harder pieces. That is if our lead violinist Aoi, Nagisa is up to it."

Said girl looked up at the instructor and then at Lilliana who gave her a thumbs up. The red head then smiled and nodded at the instructor who the placed his hand up signaling for the instruments to get into position once again. He took one last glance at Nagisa who had a focus look on her face and began to quickly move his hand up and down. The orchestra began to play loudly as the piece started off abrupt and strong. The middle aged man closed his eyes and his features began to intensify as he moved his hand faster as the musical piece became stronger and louder. All of the musicians moved their fingers swiftly keeping up with the piece and feeling the music.

The instructor began to use two hands now as the music began to reach its peak...then...stop. He closed his fists as the instruments stopped their playing abruptly…all except for one. A lone violin began to play, sweet and sad. Nagisa closed her eyes and let her violin shine on its own. Everyone disappeared in the room it was just her and _noir amour_ singing its heart out. It sounded as if her violin wept for her. All the long beautiful notes floated out of the violin caressing the souls of all who love music.

As the violin started to pick up a sound in the distance appeared. Almost taking Nagisa out of her trance. What was that sound? It's so beautiful. She concentrated more on the sound as she began to come out of her trance. It was the flute, but not just any flute. It was Lilliana's; she could recognize that sweet sound anywhere. She continued to play as the flute complimented the violin, almost as if it was picking up the sullen sounds; bringing up the spirit of the violin that began to play more happily. It was like the violin wasn't alone anymore; there was someone there that understood. They were alone…but together and everything was ok again. Slowly all the other instruments began to level their way in. First the trumpets than the clarinets and then all following instruments.

The music was smooth, calm and happy. They all played together until the last few bars. One by one the instruments faded out until it was just the violin and flute who played their last note together in harmony.

Mr. Likshaw folded his hands slowly into fists signaling the end of the song and gradually opened his eyes and focused them onto Nagisa. The red head looked back with a smile as the instructor began to clap his hands and the rest of the musicians joined in the applause. The very proud man motioned for Nagisa to stand and bow. He then lifted his hand to Lilliana who also stood and bowed.

As the applause began to fade the instructor spoke, "very good job everyone. And Nagisa," he brought his glance to said girl, "that was beautifully done. And Lilliana that was also a magnificent accompaniment. I tip my hat to you both." Applause erupted once again. Both ladies bowed and took their seats.

….

After the orchestra was done practicing their pieces the musicians started to pack up. Lilliana was the first to finish and walked over to Nagisa. "You did a very good job today."

The red head blushed, "thank you, but I really should give you the credit. If it wasn't for you helping me learn to read I would have still been struggling."

"Well I suppose you are right about that," Lilliana joked. Receiving a smile from the red head.

"Yes, well I wish there was a way for me to pay you back."

"Well there is something I have wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" stated Nagisa. _ I wonder what she wants. Maybe she wants to hang out again. That would really be nice. _She looked into the face of the blonde, not really hearing what she was saying due to being stuck in her own thoughts and watched as Lilly seemed to be babbling and tripping over her words. _She's so beautiful... look at her pouty pink lips and those beautiful bluish green eyes. And I love her long curly blonde hair… _"So what do you say?"

Nagisa popped out of her own mind and tried to quickly think of an answer. She really didn't want to be rude and let Lilly think that she wasn't listening. "yes." She answered, hoping that was the right response.

Before Lilliana could reply Ms. Langheart walked into the room, "just the two I was looking for." Lilliana and Nagisa smiled and bowed at the older woman. "I just received a very good review about you two and I came to share me congrats." The women thanked her in unison. "I also wanted to tell you about our annual fantasmic recital coming up in a couple weeks. Normally we don't have new comers join our performing group but your skills are simply phenomenal." Nagisa blushed from the compliment. "I'm sure Lilliana here can tell you what a wonderful experience it is to perform in front of a live audience."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement, "yes it's fantastic."

Ms. Langheart continued, "So Ms. Aoi, would you like to join our performing group?"

Nagisa answered quickly, "Yes of course."

"Good choice my dear, I will see you at rehearsal tomorrow. Have a good night ladies." Ms. Langheart bowed before leaving the two.

"Good night Ms. Langheart," they said in unison.

"Now what were you saying," asked Lilly.

"About what?"

"About you possibly going out with me on Friday?" the blonde blushed at her own boldness.

Nagisa smiled and saw her blushing as sense of vulnerability. Something Shizuma never dared to show her. Actually…Lilliana did a lot of things Shizuma wouldn't. In fact they were complete opposites, why should she say no? "Yes Lilly, I would love to go out with you."

The two smiled at each other and began to walk out of the building hand in hand.

So what do you guys think? Do you love me again? Please say you do :(. Well whether you do or don't please, please review. Corrections, comments, concerns are all welcome. See you guys next time.

Ja ne for now ")


	13. Should have, Could have, Would have

Heeeellllooooo again. It is your friendly neighborhood author Cuzo back with another chapter. Yay! Now before you read; there are some significant changes in writing. I have tried out a whole new style and I would like lots of feedback on this story so I know if you guys like it or not. There is a lot more detail and the story moves a little slower. I also decided on giving you guys some more background info.

I also apologize for the suckiness of the last chapter. It felt a bit rushed and reading it over it was just horrible. So I am making it up with this one. Hopefully. Also I have more good news. Due to the writing change this chapter is much longer. Over 9,000 words! Woooo! *ahem* anyway enjoy and I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 13. Should have, Could have, Would have

Lucida let out a loud moan as she was thrown roughly against the wall. Her wrists forced up above her head as a pair of pink lips ravished her neck biting and sucking. Leaving behind little red marks. She bit her lips in pleasure as another moan shot its way out of her mouth. Two slender fingers found their way up her skirt and began to play with its moist treasure before removing the fabric. The lilac struggled to free her wrists from the grip. _She's so strong…_so she could bury her fingers into the sea of loose silver locks in front of her; but to no avail. The fingers continued to tease her wet core forcing its victim to let out moans filled with want and frustration. Her body ached with dearth; her sex pulsated harshly as it reached a point of desperation.

A pair of emerald eyes met with lilac ones. "Beg for me," spoken in a husky voice. Shizuma then slid her fingers deep to the knuckles inside the woman in front of her and stroked her tender g-spot making the lilac buckle at the knees. "I said, beg for it."

Lucida gasped out a moan, "mmm…damn it…please!"

The emerald then pumped her fingers in again and stopping abruptly before placing her lips near the ear of her prey. "Please what? What's my name?"

Lucida smirked through her lustful features knowing exactly what her courtesan wanted to hear, "Fuck me… please…silver savage." Another moan was screamed involuntarily while two fingers pumped inside her deep and strongly. The lilac sunk her hands into the other woman's hair gripping it for balance. Shizuma grabbed one of her victim's legs and wrapped it around her waist letting her shove her fingers in deeper, making the lilac scream out in pleasure. She thrusted her fingers in and out harder and deeper; each pump coating her digits with sexual essences. The silver beauty sucked harshly on the woman's neck never breaking her rhythmic pattern.

"Ohh...Shizuma...I-I..," Lucida's legs stared to shiver shortly before a harsh orgasm consumed her body. She convulsed roughly, screaming out her moans until her orgasm subsided.

The emerald then retracted her fingers and smiled as her sexual ego grew 6 feet taller. "I love when you cum," she said with a cocky undertone.

"So do I," Lucida replied as she grabbed a hold of Shizuma's shoulders and roughly pushed her down onto the nearby couch and landing on top of her. "Now it's your turn."

A wide grin spread across the silver woman's face; she knew she was in for a treat. To say the lilac was good in bed was an understatement. Lucida knew how to push all the right buttons, kissing the most sensitive places with her soft lips and knowing just the right time to add pressure or when to add a little tease.

Shizuma hissed as she felt a small bite in the nape of her neck. Her collar bone has always been a sensitive area for her. Biting there would only be permitted if you were sure in dealing with the …consequences. But then again, if you bite there…you have lost your say in the matter. The emerald reached up and grabbed a hold of the woman's ass on top of her and squeezed tight; smiling when she heard her victim let out a soft moan; amused when she realized she still had control over this session of sex. Just sex, not making love…just…sex. There were no feelings, no emotions, no thinking and no commitment. Just an exchange of bodies that were on a quest for a release.

Shizuma let out a soft moan when her abettor slid one of her legs between her thighs teasing her melting sex before sliding her body downward. Making a pit stop at every single inch of her abdomen; biting it with just the right amount of force. Just enough sting to send shivers down her spine. Lucida was a very good teaser; Never too much stimulation and never for too long. Too long of a tease will do one of two things; one…will totally turn your partner off ending all your hard work and two…your body will be taken beyond your say. Number two was most likely to happen when you're dealing with a seductress such as Shizuma. Getting her way was not an option, it was an inevitable fact.

The brown haired woman knew this information very well and therefore never spent too much time getting to the main event. Shaking off her cohorts pants, she roughly shoved her face into the sweet sex. Licking the lust swollen walls and gliding her teeth along the length of the woman's clit. The emerald let out a loud moan arching her back.

She reached down to grab her sexual intruder's hair forcing her face deeper into her. The hair's owner smiled, shoving her tongue inside and grabbing hold of the hips to keep her head steady. She moved her tongue in and out, stretching it length wise as far as it can go before retracting it again.

Shizuma moaned again as she felt her orgasm coming close. Her hips began to buck against the woman's face to succor in her orgasms onset.

The lilac knew this move and quickened her movements; reaching her goal as the woman under her convulsed jaggedly. She smiled once the other woman relaxed and crawled seductively over her body kissing her. The silver beauty could taste herself on the lilacs lips. This never seemed to bother her. In fact Shizuma loved her own taste, especially when it was coming off another woman's lips. Her internal juices seemed to capture her personality in the form of taste. Sweet like a sugar but tangy like a citrus, strong but not overbearing…simple yet extraordinary. Complex, just like her.

"That was nice." Started the brown haired woman, "just like old times huh?"

Shizuma just sighed, placing both her hands under her head. _Like old times… _somehow that didn't sound as appealing as she thought it would. This was what she wanted right? What she ruined her previous relationship for. It was this. A free spirit to do as she pleased, date who she wants and have as much sex as she wants. This was all worth it…right?

The tears she cried, the pain both physically and mentally. The stress, the heartache. It…was all for this. This moment. A moment in bed with a woman who she wasn't even sure meant anything to her. But that's how it was supposed to be…right. No regrets_._ A hurt feelings, another lie. Just…fun. It was all for fun. It will only be a matter of time before the fun feeling sets in. Eventually.

The silver beauty decided to then get off of the couch, heading upstairs to shower. She might as well get an early start on her bedtime routine. She had to get up for work tomorrow and Lucida was one who didn't believe in starting the day without proper, stimulation.

...

Lucida watched as her sexual toy walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she was out of sight she motioned over to where their sexing had first started and searched her strewn clothes for her cellphone. Pressing the top bulged rectangular button, she waited for her screen to turn on and punched in her lock code.

A small twinge of paranoia swiftly slid over her making her look up the stairs again, this time listening intently. The paranoia started to disperse and her heart returned to its normal rhythm when she heard the shower running. A running shower meant she had full privacy for at least 20 minutes. Way more than what she needed. The inconspicuous charlatan searched through her emails. Upon finding the source of her quest she opened the email from her boss. Simply explaining that he received the pictures she sent him.

Lucida smiled at this, it was the first step to her plan. She didn't feel the slightest remorse for her current actions and what was about to come. Shizuma deserved it. It was bound to happen to her sooner or later. Why should this undeserving silver haired woman have everything she wants without any consequences? That should be her. She should be the one with all the money, the important job and the corner office. It was her who should have women falling at her feet, willing to do anything her heart desired. The power of being able to have every single wish granted without the blink of an eye belonged to her. She should want for nothing; not Shizuma. That woman didn't deserve any of it. No happiness what so ever. And the lilac was going to make sure that never happens. It was her duty to make sure everything comes crashing down, so that the silver beauty will come crawling to her for comfort, needing someone by her side. And then only then will she turn her back and leave the woman face down in her own sorrow laced with the failure she's so afraid of. Anything remotely causing happiness will be ripped from under those thin smooth hands.

She, Shizuma, didn't deserve it. Especially not after what she did to her. Breaking up with her like she was a common concubine. Escort. Minx. How dare she? Just who did she think she was? No one ever breaks up with Lucida. It was always her to call it off, never the other way around.

Oh but that wasn't even the worst part of it. No, it was who that arrogant women fell in love, -or at least she thinks it was love- with. A small skinny red headed peasant. A commoner. An insignificant dreary mien. That red headed gold digging harlot was a waste of female form. That vast valueless skank didn't deserve Shizuma. She did! No one else.

Lucida clutched her phone a little harder but stopped once she felt a dull pain the palm of her hand. _Breathe…in and out…breathe._ Jealousy and revenge is an ugly color on anyone. the lilac would not succumb to that infantile comportment. A lie. She had bigger fish to fry. And right now her plan was already on its way.

The woman thought back to her time in the file cabinet with Shizuma. The silver haired woman gave her a brief explanation of all the files that were there including those of their current clients, their own workings and their competition. Big mistake. She had just given the brown haired woman an open opportunity that came easier than expected. Passing just the right information from those files meant it would give her boss the advantage he was looking for in all three realms of business running. Her boss had always wondered how they did so well, almost never suffering a single loss. He needed to know their secret and thanks to his ever so efficient emissary he now had the answers.

It was rather easy to procure actually. She simply just waited until the other woman was hungry and offered to bring them lunch. Which she did, of course not before taking a pit stop at the file cabinet she had visited just a few moments before and snapping pictures of each thing she thought held importance. Then returned to her oblivious victim, sending the emails right in front of her face. Describing it as a text message from her mother. _Pssh...Yea right…my mother. That woman probably doesn't even remember my name. _Of course this was an exaggeration. But one not too unbelievable; seeing that it's been 12 years since the last time she spoke to her. _ What a waste…_ a light scowl embellished her features. The thought of that woman brought a foul taste to her mouth. She detested that woman with every ounce of her being. Yes, that woman…because said creature did not deserve to be referred to as her mother.

She was definitely not a mother. What mother leaves her six year old daughter at home alone with a disgusting alcohol addiction prone man that she knew for all of what…five days? That is not a mother.

A mother wouldn't leave her small child with said man for over three hours.

A mother wouldn't have let that man take those steps towards her.

A mother wouldn't let that putrid man grab her by the throat, forcing her down to the floor.

A mother wouldn't have let that man pull her underwear down and…

She quickly closed her mind of those memories. Like she did many of the others that made her unhappy. She didn't want to remember anymore. Nothing of her childhood brought a smile to her face. Nothing. If there was a way to erase selected memories she would do so in a heartbeat. But that was neither here nor there. There was nothing she could do about it now. It has been a lot easier to cope with since the nightmares faded away; giving her some sort of peace of mind. Helping her to forget. Forget all but one main point that will forever remain the same.

That…was not…a mother.

Finding amity with her mind again she headed upstairs to Shizuma's bedroom. The shower had stopped running and she was definitely in the mood for round two.

...

Shizuma walked down her home stairs lazily. She stretched and yawned as she began to make her way to the kitchen for coffee. Although she was tired it didn't really bother her at all. Seeing as she was tired from…strenuous activities verses just restlessness. _Like old times. _That certainly was true. Yet those three words still didn't stick to her the way she would like them too. The way they were supposed to. Those words rang sore notes instead of pleasant ones.

The emerald pressed the little red button on her coffee machine. Smiling to herself when the hot dark brown liquid filled her cup. After fixing her coffee to her liking she blew softly over the mug and sipped. She sighed a bit noticing that the taste wasn't quite how she imagined it would be. It wasn't the same as she's had before. There was something missing. A little something but she didn't know exactly what it was. It wasn't the same. It wasn't like…Nagisa's.

_Nagisa…_

The silver haired woman's features turned gloomy as an image of a certain red headed female played in her mind. _Nagisa…_

A dull pain placed itself into her chest; more imagines showed. It was like watching a black and white reel of the things Shizuma appreciated most about her ex-girlfriend. That smile, her eyes, the way she would blush, her laugh. Sadness began to show itself and the woman frowned. Why was she suddenly thinking of these things? How could something like a simple cup of coffee bring back such emotion? Why now?

_I miss her…_

The emerald looked out her kitchen window as more memories played. How the red head always kept a smile on her face. The way her eyes would light up when she looked at her. How she was always so unselfish, so caring, the way she would always put her first.

Another frown then settled as Shizuma thought about the way she never did the same. She was always the exact opposite. Always thinking about ways to get her needs met without even thinking of the other woman. How could she not see that she was doing it before? _Jerk…_

She clutched her mug a little more. _Unbelievably selfish._ Never once did she ask the red head was she happy, satisfied. Never did she stop to look their relationship and see just how much the red head was trying. Trying to make her happy. She never once stopped and thought what she could do to make things better. It always was the other persons job not hers. Selfish.

A deeper frown. _My fault…_

Regret.

* * *

Blank. Shizuma's mind was blank as she drove to her place of work. She didn't want to ruin her content mood. Trying her best to be outside of her head. Fail. The emerald turned on the radio hoping that it would help ease her mind. Wrong. The woman put on her blinker switching looking to the right to make sure there were no cars, then faced forward again after successfully switching.

Her body's auto pilot took over as she escaped into her mind again. _ Like old times… _those three words repeated themselves again. Is this really what she wanted?

Red light.

Too be with Lucida?

Red light.

Too have a more…fun relationship. Wasn't it getting too overrated? Wouldn't she rather be at ease with herself? Couldn't it be a lot easier than this? Shouldn't it be? Did she really want to go back to someone who…who wasn't…

RED LIGHT!

Shizuma slammed on her car breaks as screeching tires tried their best to stop in time. She tensed as she saw a small car crossing the intersection _I'm going to hit him. _ And grabbed onto her steering wheel tightly jerking it to the left to try and turn the other way. _I'm going to hit him._ She tightened her jaw; bracing herself for the inevitable. Her neck jerked to the right with great uncontrollable force as the left side of her coupe hit the front of the man's car.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around then wincing when she turned her neck. _Shit. _The woman placed her hand on the injury. Trying to take slow deep breaths to ease the increasing pain. She looked around again; more slowly, cautiously this time. Shizuma saw the other car. One of the front wheels were turned to the side making the vehicle lean to the right.

She got out assessing the damage. Her eyes grew wide as she got a better look of the impact. _You have got to be kidding me. Idiot._

The emerald had never been in a car crash before. But…there was a first time for everything. _You are an idiot. _ She scolded herself before turning her whole body to face the person who was coming out of the car with bright red cheeks. It was very clear. This person was pissed.

Shizuma waited until the man came closer. She looked him over taking in his features. Long blonde hair. Almost too long for a- wait…this wasn't a man. It was a woman. Her deduction was proven as she noticed womanly curves and long smooth legs. _Oh great…not only do you get into an accident…but with another woman. Idiot_

"I'm sorry," Shizuma spoke as the women came into ear shot, "are you alright?" she asked before looking her over for any visible scars or bruises. None. The only thing showing that the woman had even been in this accident was her flustered face. She was very…very angry.

...

"Of course I'm not alright!" Lilliana scoffed at the irresponsible driver in front of her. What the hell could this person have been doing? Who doesn't know what a red light means. Even though this country was different from her own; she was pretty sure all traffic lights mean the same thing. Stop! "You ruined my new car!" she looked at the front of her sedan. The lights were shattered, her passenger wheel was turned sideways and her hood was bent upwards.

The blonde wasn't trying to hide her anger; not even in the least. She had just bought her car only a month ago. It was a nice candy apple red shining in all its glory. The car seemed to glide rather than just drive. That new car smell hadn't even disappeared yet. She looked at the woman who was responsible for her cars injury. The woman was obviously an important business person. Judging by her black and white pin striped suit. The car she drove and the tied up hair also proved her theory. The English woman noticed her holding her neck.

So the business idiot was hurt. Good for her. _No. _she deserved it, she should have been paying attention. _I should ask her if she's ok. _It's her own fault. _No, ask her. _Lilliana took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the woman.

"I'm extremely sorry, I promise to pay for all the damages." The woman pleaded.

The blonde took a deep breath again. At least this was someone who was cooperative. So far at least. "Are you ok miss?" she asked referring to the woman's neck.

The business woman rubbed her injury, "I'm ok. It's nothing that will kill me." She gave a weak smile before continuing, "Please allow me to take care of everything. I have a friend who owns a tow company and he will help you at no cost to you."

Lilliana features showed that of surprise. This woman was making it really hard for to stay mad. She had to admit, if it were another kind of big shot this little thing would have turned into a shouting match. So she was glad it was someone this kind. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you"

A smile. "Well this is completely my fault."

_You got that right sister. _Noted the blonde internally. She watched as the other woman started to make a few phone calls. She spoke after the woman was done. "Since we will be standing here for a while, you might as well tell me your name."

The woman turned to her and smiled "Hanazono…Shizuma."

* * *

Lilliana walked up the corridors briskly. She was extremely late for practice. All thanks to a reckless and irresponsible –yet polite- business woman. She walked with a little more vigor as she heard the sound of music being played. The sound increased with each step. The destination was reached finally and she stood in front of the door panting. _Breathe…inhale and exhale…breathe. _Once she felt she was composed enough she turned the yellow door knob; letting herself in as quietly as possible. Her plan was to get to her seat unnoticed.

Fail.

The conductor was just ending the piece making all eyes fall onto the late comer. Most of the stares she got from the other musicians didn't bother her. It wasn't like any of them was never late before. Those stares she could shrug off. But the ones coming from the conductor was a different story. If looks could kill then she would most certainly be dead by now.

The middle aged conductor placed his hands behind his back. Bad sign. And cleared his throat. Another bad sign. She had never been late before but she knew these signs due to the lateness of other musicians. Being tardy was never a good thing. At all. Ever. Especially when you are only one week away from the biggest and most important performance of the year. She took a look around the room and set her eyes on the person she was looking for. Nagisa was staring back at her with a quizzical look. The blonde was able to mouth a 'sorry' before the conductor spoke.

"Miss Portland, you are late." Understatement.

"Yes Mr. Likshaw I know but-"

"There are no buts." He cut her. "Have you forgotten the importance of this performance?" Rhetorical question. "It is _the _biggest night of this orchestra's life." He paused for a moment to let that piece of information sink in. "you of all people should know."

"Yes I kno-"

"No excuses," he cut her again. "Seeing that you have been here the longest I would expect you to be an example for everyone here. A good one." He fixed his glasses on his nose, "since that you have failed my expectation then I will make an example out of you."

She cringed.

"If you wish to remain a part of this performance group you will stay behind for three hours working on this piece and cleaning this room. Is that understood?"

A nod.

"Good, now please take your seat and tune yourself." He took his eyes off of his victim and directed it towards everyone else, "you all may take five."

The other members of the orchestra began to place their instruments down. Some making cat like stretches while others made their way to the table of snacks. Lilliana took her instrument out of its case and began to tune as Nagisa walked over to her.

"What happened?" the red head spoke.

"I got into a little accident." Yea, a little accident that would cost $2,500 to repair and leave her without her new baby for a week and a half. At least that woman -what was her name again? Shi-something rather. At lease she was willing to pay for everything, including the rental. She couldn't have had a nicer person destroy her car. Irony.

"Are you ok?" the red head began to look over the woman for scratches or bruises. Anything. She wanted to make sure the blonde was ok. After not finding any, she backed up and took a seat next to her. Waiting for an answer to her pervious question.

"I'm ok really. I have a little soreness in my low back. But nothing I can't fix myself." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok." A pause, "I'm sorry you got in trouble with Mr. Likshaw."

"I am too. Tonight was our date." A look of disappointment graced her features. It was true their date was tonight. She had been looking forward to it since the day it was planned. A nice dinner, some music and maybe a little dancing. Maybe. Unfortunately she wasn't going to be able to do any of that. It was already late. Half past 7. The rehearsal wouldn't be over until at least 8 and with the added hours she was punished too. There was no way she would have time. Lilliana let out a sigh, letting the sadness be known. Not caring how it made her seem. She was highly upset at the turn out. It would be just _her _luck.

"Yes I know. It's ok. We can always have our date after the concert." A smile, "it's no big deal. I'm just glad you're ok." Truth be told. That really was all Nagisa was worried about. Their date was important yes. But Lilliana's health was also important. She had already been worried when the blonde didn't show up on time. It wasn't like her to miss almost half of rehearsal. Especially one so close to its performance date. She knew it had to be something. The red head glanced at the woman in front of her who showed how disappointed she was. She smiled at this sight. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one who cared about their date. It was also nice to see her show her feelings freely. Not like she was too shy to show them. Or…what's the word…proud. Yes, that's it. Lilliana wasn't too proud to show her emotions openly and honestly. Another opposite of her…ex.

"Yes you're right," she smiled back, "you're worth the wait." Bluish green orbs met auburn briefly as the gaze lowered to the younger girls lips. Her eyes lowered slightly, finding their focus point on the red heads lips. _Do it. _Debating if she should. _Go on do it._ Close the distan-

The conductor walked into the room again -this time a lot calmer- and told everyone to take their seats. Lilliana leaned back and smiled watching Nagisa walk back to her proper seat. _Too late._

_..._

"No again." spoke Mr. Likshaw more frustrated. "You know this piece already why are you making these mistakes?"

Two hours had already passed and Lilliana was exhausted. Her back muscles were beginning to scream at her. Begging her to lie down and give them a break. She tried to adjust the way she was sitting but nothing made her feel more comfortable. _Damn this chair to bloody hell._ She inwardly cursed before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry,"

The conductor in front of her pinched the bridge of his nose. He slowly passed his hand over his face rubbing it a few times. The man was also tired and decided that a punishment for lateness was over rated. At least for today. Recognizing that he was feeling it more than the musician herself. "You know what." He started, "I'm tired and I know you're tired. So just pack your things and go home."

Those words couldn't have come at a better time, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Just don't be late to rehearsal again. Understood"

"understood." She began to pack her things as the conductor got up and left. Her back muscles still made themselves known during the walk to her rental car. Lilliana eased onto the driver's seat placing her instrument down to the empty seat next to her. She started her car and drove off.

Once she reached her destination, she threw all female etiquette and hygiene out of the window as she went straight for her bed not bothering to shower or remove her clothes. The mattress underneath her gave great relief to her back and she sighed in relief. She placed her hands over her chest and folded them as she let her mind wander. The thoughts varied from the orchestra to Nagisa. A subconscious smile changed her features briefly. Her thoughts changing again. This time to her childhood, this had been a pleasured one for the most part. Some ups and downs but never any that would make her say she had a lousy childhood. Her thoughts continued, this time to her father.

An image of a tall average sized man with brown hair and bluish green eyes embedded itself on her brain. The mood changed... She missed him. How long has it been now? Four, five years since he left for the army. Maybe even longer than that. It sure seems like much...much longer. The blonde had always had a great bond with her father. She was his spitting image. Minus the blonde hair that was passed by her mother. He had always referred to her as his princess. And he succeeded in making sure she felt that way every day. The lighter memories played themselves and a light smile graced her features. She couldn't wait a few more days before the next scheduled video call would come from him.

It was something she looked forward too. Her mom was around too of course. But it wasn't the same. The bond she shared with her father was one that no one could ever replace. It was theirs and theirs to keep. It was their time, like clockwork. The second and fourth week of the month she got to see her dad, Adam. And in the four to five year time period that he's been away Adam had never missed a video. He valued his daughter like a precious gem he climbed 100 mountains to get to. And that was proven. Time and time again.

Lilliana let out a yawn as the sand man made his way over. She closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

*****1 week later*****

Shizuma rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had been staring at the computer for a few hours now. Yet she only had a few paragraphs written. Perhaps it was because she couldn't find a way to keep her focus consistent. Often zoning out about other things. The recent car accident being one of them. She rubbed her still slightly hurt neck in remembrance. Her green orbs found their way to the estimation sheet she received from the mechanic. $6500 dollars in repair. 4,000 of that being the amount for her car alone; having need a completely new door -that needed to be shipped over-, a new front bumper and lights. Then there was the added 2,500 for the car she hit, since she offered to pay for those damages too. Well…it was her fault for getting into the accident in the first place.

The emerald sighed in frustration. It wasn't the money that bothered her. No, of course not. She was Shizuma Hanazono and money was definitely not something she stressed about. Never needed to before. That is the way it will stay. She straightened herself in her large leather chair and rubbed the sides of her neck. _ Focus. _That is what she has been missing. What had been truly bothering her. The lack of focus she was having. It was messing with her. Toying with her outside world. She couldn't do anything half as perfectly and efficiently as she used to.

It was beginning to affect more than just her pocket or work ethic. No, it was a matter of image, pride. She was beginning to come off as jewel that's lost its luster, getting marked down in price to get rid of it. That wasn't what she was. It was never what she was. Shizuma was the diamond for show. The one in a display all on its own with the brightest lights. All eyes on that large diamond. The jewel so beautiful it was deemed too astonishing to even place a price on it. That's what she is…or rather was. Perceiving that the thoughts in her mind have made her forget how to keep up her stoic, cool and powerful appearance. But why? What was causing her to loose these skills she had mastered so long ago?

The silver haired women leaned back in her chair as she thought harder. After a long breath an image of a certain red head popped into her mind. A pang of sadness found its way. _I miss her…_

Regret. Again.

Shizuma quickly tried to regain her composure as she heard a knock at her door. She cleared her throat, "come in."

The door swung open reveling Jackie on the other side, "hey, did you eat?" the almond skinned woman couldn't help but feel something wrong with the energy in the room. But decided against it.

"Umm…no actually I haven't," true she hadn't eaten all day. _Oh that's right… _There it was again the lack of focus. "What are you thinking of?"

"The boss just ordered food from like five different restaurants so we can take our pick."

"Oh great," she said truthfully as she made her to the break room. Her stomach voicing its excitement.

The duo entered the break room and looked at the food lay out in front of them. Each of them choosing their own thing before taking a seat at their signature table. Shizuma took a bite into her sandwich as Jackie started conversation.

"Have you ever been to a concert?"

"What? Like a boy band concert?" a look of confusion settled on her features as the other woman laughed.

"No, not like that. I meant like a classical one. An orchestra. Not those rock out loud slut conventions you pick all your women up from." She laughed a little as the emerald made a disapproving face. "Speaking of which," she paused, "how is that heifer of yours?"

_Of mine? _She thought. _Lucida is nothing of mine. She is simply…just there to provide…services when needed. _Jackie snapped a finger to bring her out of her thoughts. "She's...fine." a pause, "and to answer your original question. No, I have never been to one of those concerts."

"Of course you haven't," sarcasm. "Lucky for you Mike was able to get some free tickets for the fantasmic so I am officially inviting you."

"Oh how sweet," Shizuma said sarcastically. "You're taking me out."

Jackie laughed, "You seem to be confused. My _husband_," she made sure to emphasize the word, "is taking me out and you are simple tagging along."

"Oh and here I thought my chances were getting higher"

Another laugh, "sorry, you won't get to taste this chocolate." A pause, "oh btw this ticket is for you and you only. Don't bring the heifer."

Another laugh this time from Shizuma, "I wasn't planning to anyway. I could use some…air." The emerald flashed a promiscuous smile.

"See there you go. Can't I ever have a conversation with you without you talking bout nasty heifers and sex?"

"No."

"Of course. Anyway when you're done with your little nasty play thing meet me at the Yukawa Park at 8pm. And remember," serious voice, "don't bring the heifer."

A nod.

"Great then…I will see you then."

Another nod.

Jackie then got up from her seat and made her way back to her office.

* * *

Nagisa paced nervously back stage. Her hands fiddling with each other menacingly. Today was the day of her performance and the word nervous was an understatement. _What if I forget my notes…what if I pop a string during my solo…_She stopped her pacing as she grew wide eyed as her brain thought of something even more worse than those she already mentioned. _What...what if…what if I fall! On stage, in front of everyone. _Auburn orbs found sight of the exit, _yep, not doing it._ She quickly made her way to the door grabbing her instrument in tow. It would have been the perfect escape. If it wasn't for her bumping into someone who was coming in as she was trying to go out. Fail.

A soft voice met her ears, "where are you going?" Lilliana spoke.

"I…I-," she paused to try and control her shaky breath, "I can't do it."

"What?" the blonde heard what the younger woman said so this wasn't a question of clarification. It was more like an involuntary response for something she could not believe.

"but-"

"No buts. You can do this Nagisa," the taller woman came closer; looking into her eyes, "we have practice this piece at least a thousand times. You have…" her face lowered slightly, _the most beautiful_... she quickly stopped her inappropriate thoughts, "absolutely nothing to fear about." _There you go…good job. No need to mess her up even more._

A look of relief displayed across the red heads face.

"I will be there the whole time. So if you are feeling unsure. Just look at me...ok?"

A nod.

"Good…now breathe. It will be alright."

Another nod.

Lilliana then took her leave and found the chair with her name on it. She began to tune her instrument as other musicians found their seats. Mr. Likshaw then appeared in front of them with Ms. Langheart on his heels. Both of them showing faces that easily showed they were equally nervous and excited.

Ms. Langheart spoke first, "good evening my shining stars. How are you all feeling?" Her audience all let out a simultaneous 'good'. "That's great to hear. Now don't be nervous, I'm sure you all will be fabulous." She paused to let her words sink in, "I won't say good luck because you clearly don't need it. But I will say, meet you at the end for cocktails." Her joke got her a laugh from the other musicians.

Mr. Likshaw than presented himself in front of his musicians, "I agree with Ms. Langheart. About the drinks that is," he smiled as the musicians laughed again. "Now that was able to successfully replace your nervousness with laughter. I just want to say that I am very proud of all of you and I don't regret ever having any of you as a part of this orchestra. It has been a pleasure to lead you all. May your talent bring you to true happiness." He bowed as the musicians applauded. The middle aged man smiled before taking his leave.

* * *

Shizuma followed behind Jackie and her husband muttering a lot of 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' as they made their way to their reserved seats. Finally settling, the emerald turned toward Jackie who was handling her a pamphlet. She looked it over skimming through it before opening to the last page reading the list of names to herself. First the brass section, then woodwinds, percussion and finally strings. Her heart skipped a beat as a certain detail largely displayed itself.

_First chair Concert master: Aoi, Nagisa. _Arrow shot to the heart. _What was? How was? When did? _Millions of questions raced through her mind as she tried to make sense of this situation. _Ok Shizuma, calm down. Breathe…inhale…yes…it's just Nagisa…Playing…in an orchestra…right in front of yo-…exhale stupid! _ She forced out a breath and waited for her natural color to return.

Jackie eyed her friend. "Are you ok?"

_No. _"Yes…I'm fine,"_ no you're not, _"it's just a little warm in here," _liar._

A curious look, "are you sure? You're really red."

"Yes," _she's giving you an out! Take it you idiot! _"I'm fine, thank you…just a little warm." _Fool. _She forced a smile hoping it was enough to get the attention off of her. It was. Jackie then turned around looking at her husband before engaging in a conversation with him. _Thank goodness._ A sigh of relief before she retreated into her mind again. She was completely bewildered by the sudden events.

The emerald couldn't think of a time when Nagisa ever expressed an interest in music, let alone being a musician. It was obviously some kind of hidden talent, since she had saw her once before at Stones during open mic night. But then again she never stopped to really evaluate the younger woman either. Seeing her more as a challenge she needed to win rather than for the sake of…love? Did she love Nagisa? Certainly she would have acted differently if that was the case, right? But then…why were all these things happening to her. The regret, sadness, lack of focus and just overall unhappiness. If it wasn't for the loss of love. Then what was it? Why was it happening?

The curtains drew back and the members of the orchestra started to walk in. Shizuma scanned each on looking for a familiar face. None. Well she did spot that woman whose car she hit, but that was not the face she was looking for. The emerald relaxed her body when she realized that the name she saw was probably someone else. _That's a relief. _She thought more. _Then why am I so sad._

She was thrown out of her mind as applause caught her attention; forcing her to look up at the stage.

Another arrow shot to the heart.

What she saw on the stage froze her in every way possible. A red headed girl…no a woman, carrying a violin walking across the stage the stopping to take a bow. _Nagisa…_

Two more arrows.

The silver haired woman's eyes widened as the woman made her way across the stage and took her seat. She turned to look at Jackie to see if she had the same reaction. None. How could she not? It was Nagisa playing on stage with one of the biggest orchestras in the country. How could this not affect her?

Shizuma studied the russet skinned woman again; noticing that she had a bit of a smirk on her lips.

_She knew… _

She opened her mouth to say something but was drowned out by the applause as the conductor made his way on stage.

...

The conductor waved his wand vigorously making the music play with loud sharp and fast notes. The orchestra followed him with ease as they made their instruments obey every swift movement of the baton. Nagisa kept her eyes closed. She knew this piece more than anything. All she had to do was wait. Wait for her cue to begin her solo. It was coming near. The music got louder and shaper.

_Here it comes. _She took a breath as the music suddenly paused. The lone violin began to play. She closed her eyes and felt the music playing each note exactly as she had during practice. A smile sailed across her features as her confidence soured.

Her soul had entered that violin making it sound as if it had emotions of its own. It cried for her. Cheering up only when the faint sound of a particular flute made its way in. the two instruments played as one complimenting each other. Giving each note a shoulder to lean on. It was pure magic.

...

A small tear made its way down Shizuma's cheek. To say that music was beautiful would have been an understatement. There was something special about the person. There was energy or something of that sort between the Nagisa and the flu-. Wait wasn't that the woman whose car she hit just a week ago. This was definitely a small world. Two people she knew at the same place, in the same orchestra and both having an equally important part. Yes, there was something though. What was it? It was more than energy. She wiped the lone tear and continued to listen as the piece made its way to an end.

It was…chemistry. _That's it! _Those two had chemistry. Which you need in order to play such a beauti- wait! Chemistry. Chemistry wasn't something that was just bestowed upon two people. No, this was something you had to work on. You had to actually, spend time together.

_They...must…be together. _A pang of sadness came over the women briefly. Only briefly. Because anger began to quickly take its place.

Feeling a difference of energy Jackie turned her head towards her friend, who was now, bright red and beaming with anger, "Shizuma? What's wrong?"

_Oh you know what's wrong you conniving lit- "_you knew?" she asked trying to hold back all of the very…not nice things going through her head.

"Yes...I did," she answered truthfully.

_Bitch _

Jackie continued again, "just like I knew she was going to be at Stones." She said as if she just told Shizuma about the weather.

"How coul-"

The older woman placed a finger on the emeralds lips cutting her off, "you needed to see this. Out of all those women I have seen you go through. None of them seem to hold any prominence, except for one. And you know It." it was true, Shizuma did know. But that didn't give her the right to do something like…like this. Purposely hurt her. Purposely make her feel, like she could have done better. Make her feel this…regret. Why would she do such a thing? Nothing has been the same ever since and her so called friend's only way of abetting the situation was to put her through hell. These past few months. _How dare she?_

Shizuma opened her mouth again but was cut off again by her co-worker, "I know you're angry. You have every right to be."

_Damn right! _

"But you will thank me." Jackie than reached into her pocket and pulled out a small laminated rectangular card. "Here, this will allow you backstage. Go talk to her."

Although thousands of curse words and names went through the other woman's head. She stopped them all when the older woman offered the opportunity to her. It was definitely something she couldn't pass up. The emerald muttered a small 'thank you.' Before heading towards the stage.

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in a chair backstage. She stretched her fingers before placing her instrument back into its case.

"You were simply marvelous!" a familiar voice said as the red head was taken in to a hug.

Nagisa let out a laugh as hugged Lilliana back, "thank you. So were you."

"Oh please you were much better. That solo was…simply…"

"Perfect…" said a smooth voice from the entrance of backstage. The women turned their heads both showing a face of astonishment. Of course Nagisa had much more reason to be surprised.

"Shizuma…what are you doing here?" the red head spoke. Yes, surprise indeed.

"You know her?" asked a very confused Lilliana.

"Yes...she is my…"

"Ex," Shizuma answered. Although the words didn't hurt coming out as much as she thought they would. And that was simply because the emerald had just witnessed some unappreciated affection between the two. It was easy for her hurt to be replaced with anger. She still wasn't sure why she was so angry but reason didn't matter to her now. That blonde was touching something that belonged…well did belong to her and she didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. "To answer your question, I was invited here by Jackie. Apparently her husband has some kind of connection and I was able to come back here." Her tone softened, "how are you? Nagisa?" her name tasted sweet on her lips. She had missed saying it. She missed…her.

Said woman paused. If this little meeting had happened before her performance then it never would have happened because she would have died of a heart attack. Just what made her come back here? Why now? I thought…and how did she know Lilly? What did she have to do in this? Nagisa noticed she was taking long to answer and tried to come out of her head, "I'm fine." _No you're not_, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Shizuma added with a smile.

Upon watching the interaction between the two Lilliana felt the overwhelming need to be possessive. Nagisa wasn't hers, yes that was true. But she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her work in progress. She put an arm around the red heads shoulder softly pulling her closer and receiving a confused look from the smaller woman.

Shizuma definitely noticed this move and mentally killed Lilliana in six different ways. _Just who the hell did she think she was? Putting her arm around my…_Nagisa wasn't hers anymore. She had no right to feel this way right? _To hell with that! _She cleared her throat, "Nagisa…may I speak with you…please?"

_No! _Lilliana said in her head, _of course not! First you wreck my car and now you want to butt between us. Tell her no! No! No! No_

"Yes." Nagisa answered. Simple sold by the word 'please'. Which Shizuma did not normally use in her vocabulary. She felt Lilly's arm tense around her and looked up at her.

The blonde was shooting daggers through her eyes at the emerald that was gladly shooting them back. Obviously not afraid of the other woman. Another pang of anger shot through her as she saw the bluish green eyed woman grip tighten against the red head. This time it was obvious to Shizuma way she was so angry. Another first. Jealousy. An insane amount at that.

"It's ok Lilly," Nagisa reassured and slipped out of her grip. "I will meet you later ok?"

A sigh of defeat. "Ok…" Lilliana walked off…defeated. But not before giving a dangerous glare to Shizuma.

"Shall we?" the silver haired woman asked before extending her arm towards the exit.

The red head nodded before following behind her.

* * *

The two women sat at a table away from all the musicians, quiet and alone. Just what they both needed. Nagisa looked down at her hands not sure what to say or do. A few more moments of silence before Shizuma decided to speak.

"Nagisa…I," she paused trying to search for words. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to know. How she was? Is she ok? Is she lonely like her? Was she involved with that woman? Maybe even say she was…sorry? She took a breath, "you did an amazing job tonight." _Great job…idiot._

"Thank you," she answered. Hoping that wasn't the only thing she stole her away to say. Stole away. An interesting choice of words. "You look…good."

Awkward.

"Thank you, so do you."

Silence again.

"Nagisa…" _say it…_ "I'm…" _say it... go on _"I'm…" _hurry up _"I'm sorry." _Yes you said it…step one was complete. _The words weren't easy to say, but she was glad she said them.

Said girl looked up from her hands. This isn't the first time Shizuma had apologized since they broke up. But there was something different. There was...vulnerability. The emerald was showing her the more soft side of her. A first. It almost made her want to smile. And she would have, if it wasn't for the memory of why they had broken up in the first place. "Thank you," She brought her attention back to woman in front of her as she started to speak again.

"You're welcome."

Silence again, deafening.

"So are you and that blonde haired wo-"

"No," Nagisa cut her. It was true they weren't together. Talking yes, but nothing of titles or anything like that. Therefore it was unnecessary to voice.

Shizuma let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _Maybe now I can tell her, _"Nagisa," she started again with openness. _You've already started now say it,_ "I miss you." _Good…good, you're doing great._

The red head stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? I miss you too? No, because that would be a lie. Right? She didn't miss her. Well…actually…didn't give herself a chance to. Simply just exiling the woman from her brain. Refusing to let her dictate her life by just the whisper of her name. That wouldn't be right. _She is probably lying. This must be an ego thing._ She looked up into her eyes. _She's…she's telling the truth._ Yes those eyes of Shizuma's were the one thing that worked against her. Her tell. You could always see when she was lying, telling the truth and the ever so popular lust. Those eyes told it all. And right now those eyes said, 'I need you.' "Shizu-"

"No," the emerald cut her, "listen to me ok?"

A nod,

"I'm sorry, for everything. I just…" _take your time…she's listening, _"I thought I could go on without you and I cant. It's just not possible. I thought I wanted my old life back. Thinking sex and fun was all that mattered and it isn't. You matter." A pause as she took a breath, "you matter to me. I can't do anything without you. Nothing is the same, I'm not the same. I can't even make proper coffee when you're not around."

A small smile.

"Nagisa, I know this all may not matter to you. And you probably don't even want to hear it but. I really miss you. Since our break up, I have felt nothing but," _take your time…breathe…she's listening. Go on… _"But…" _say it…she's listening._

"Shizuma," Nagisa interrupted. "I get it, but right now. I can't." it was true that she knew where the silver haired woman was going with this. But she just couldn't. And why should she? It wasn't her fault why they broke up. She was the one faithful. And her ex-lover needed to know that things just weren't that easy. This woman had no idea what she went through. The loss of her emotions, the tears, the pain. For weeks she barely had the desire to live. And now that she is finally put back together she should just jump back into her arms? Why? Because it was convenient for _her._ No, it's not that easy. We all reap what we sew and Shizuma needed more time to realize that. She needed to really look back and see her ways. She needed to change. A full 360. Just as Nagisa had already done. She took her time to find more about herself and develop to who she is now. And Shizuma needs to make a decision. Either she would be monogamous or she wouldn't. That choice had to come from her. Nagisa needed to know that if things got hard, would she work. Work to keep things going and not leave the entire burden on her.

The red head spoke again, "but…I will consider it. If you can prove to me something."

Shizuma's lips curved up to a smile. _So there was hope_, "yes…of course anything."

"I want to see change."

"Change?" _what? _What was she talking about? Change what? Everything about her was fine. She didn't need to change anything...right?

"I need to know that you have changed…for the better. What you did…" she paused, "it really hurt me and I need to be over 100 percent sure that something like that would ever happened again for me to even consider thinking about you in that way. If you can prove me this. Then we can talk." She looked at the woman in front of her, "is that a deal?"

Shizuma paused. _Say yes stupid…she's giving you a chance. Take it! _"Deal."

Nagisa extended her hand and smiled as the other woman accepted her hand and shook in agreement.

So what do you guys think? Is it better? Too long? Boring? Please give me your feedback in reviews or private messages. Whichever. Now I will say that if you guys like this style of writing better, then you can expect better quality reading. But since chapters will be longer, it will take more time to edit and blah blah. As I'm sure I missed a thing or two here.

Ok enough babbling. I hope you enjoyed it. Ja ne ")


	14. Blue Roses

Hello again guys. Yes I'm late I know. But as I said before longer chapters take more time. Now granted this one isn't as long as the last one but it's more of a transition chapter. And I also wanted to give you guys something to read. So please bear with me. I will try my best to keep up with updates. I know I owe you guys that much since I was gone for so long. Please tell me how you are liking this writing style. Is it good, ok, awesometastic? Just leave me your opinion in a review please and thank you.

I don't own SP! (Shizuma…you know the deal. I'm coming for you.) *perv face*

Chapter 14. Blue Roses

_Change? How the hell am I supposed to do that_? Shizuma paced around her office floor. The conversation she had with Nagisa last night still fresh in her head. She really did miss seeing that red head. There was something different about her though. An aura the silver beauty wasn't used to feeling. A sort of independence and pride that developed. Not like Nagisa never had it before. No, the red head had always held a small part of it. But now it was like she demanded it. Well more for the person in front of her than for herself. A mind and body that screamed…I am not to be toyed with.

The emerald passed by her window for the umpteenth time; staring out of it again. _Change… _what change? What was she supposed to change? There was nothing wrong with her life. She had everything she desired and then some. What was wrong with that? Shizuma sat in her chair folding her arms while placing her chin in the palm of her hand. _Think Shizuma…think. _The silver haired woman thought harder, her eyebrows furrowing in the process.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles."

The emerald lifted her head towards the sound and noticed her co-worker Jackie. She didn't hesitate to show the anger on her face. This was all her fault. Forcing her to see the red head without her knowing and making things worse for her. Nagisa seeing Shizuma at that time made things even more convoluted then they needed to be. Neither one of them were ready to see each other. It was too soon. The wounds were still fresh; haven't even formed a full scar. How could someone that was supposed to be her friend do that to her. Certainly her co-worker must have known that as much as she did. Shizuma shifted in her chair looking into her computer screen pretending not to hear the woman at her door.

Jackie folded her arms amused by the sight. A half smile set on her face as she watched the younger woman type aimlessly on the computer. "I get it. You're mad at me."

More typing.

"You shouldn't be though. You got what you wanted."

The typing stopped. This woman couldn't be serious right now. What exactly did she get out of last night? The realization of not having Nagisa by her side? The overwhelming regret. Oh, maybe it was the jealousy she developed after seeing the red head and what's-her-name hugging each other like they were in some kind of relationship. _That woman has nothing on me. _ "I didn't get anything." She finally answered.

"You got plenty."

"Plenty of what?" Rhetorical. "Nothing. I didn't get anything. Nagisa is not mine." Typing continued in hopes that Jackie would get the message.

Nope.

"Of course she isn't. What, did you think she was going to just jump into your arms?" Another rhetorical question. "It doesn't work that way anymore. If you want a real relationship you have to make real sacrifice and changes."

There was that stupid word again. Although in plural form, it was still stupid. Change. What is she supposed to do? Alternate her identity and get a new life in Mexico? That's not going to happen. There was nothing wrong with the way she was now. Why is she the only one who sees that? The typing continued again. Jackie finally got the hint and left the office. She let out a sigh as her office door closed. Leaning back in her chair Shizuma reminisced about her past. Trying to figure out what exactly Nagisa meant by change. Escaping deep into her mind, the emerald thought back to the first time her and Nagisa met.

...

Shizuma adjusted the volume on her radio. The bass buzzing below her was a bit much. The vibration from the song pressed roughly on her still sensitive low cabin. This was bound to happen after having a very fruitful escapade with a certain brunette from accounting. She smiled at the recent memory, shifting in her seat to ease some of the pressure. _That girl was better than I thought. _Yes she would have to be. Why else would someone like Shizuma spend her night having sex with the same girl for six hours, if her playmate wasn't _talented? _Not to mention putting herself in an awkward situation since she had promised another woman dinner on the same night and needed now to find an excuse for not showing up.

This was something she tried to avoid happening too often. Breaking plans too frequently caused suspicion, suspicion lead to questioning and then eventually a break up. Not good. Because then that would mean less sex for the emerald. Opening the task of having to find a new girl for her Friday slot. She wasn't ready for that just yet. Her Friday woman still had at least two more weeks in her until she got bored.

Shizuma briefly took her eyes off the road to reach into the cup holder retrieving her phone. She scrolled down her recent calls until she found the one under the name Friday B. yes, B, because Friday A was on vacation. Backups are always a good plan aren't they? She pressed the call button on her phone and waited until the Bluetooth connected to her car. The sound of the phone ringing on the other side played through her speakers.

A sexy but annoyed voice answered, "You better speak fast." Clearly this woman was upset. Sitting in a restaurant by yourself for two hours while waiting for someone was not only pitiful; but embarrassing. That combination usually didn't make people happy.

"I'm sorry." Not really. Choosing sex over dinner was an easy decision. At least to Shizuma. It wasn't like she was going to go hungry. Technically speaking, she did eat. "I got caught up in the office, baby…I'm sorry." Lie. As usual.

"You could have called instead of leaving me there looking like a fool. You're so inconsiderate."

Yes that was very true. Inconsiderate indeed. But why be considerate to someone who you are merely using for their body. There was no need for anything like that. Shizuma looked out her window as she stopped at a red light. Simply not feeling any kind of remorse. The sex she just had with Victoria was enough to get her through at least the rest of the week. Not like she had to wait that long anyway though. "Aww Sonia, you hurt me," she faked, "after I went through all that trouble sending those flowers."

"What flowers?" Sonia asked curiously. Her annoyance had calmed enough for it to be noticeable.

The emerald smirked. She wasn't planning on using the element of surprise. The flowers were sent the moment she knew she would spend her time rolling around with Victoria. Planning ahead was always a good way to stay out of trouble. She expected the woman to just see them waiting for her. So when she called she could say her false apologies, seemingly mending them together until the emerald was bored with her. But this…this was much better. "Go check your front door."

The car silenced for a few moments until a girlish squeal sounded and a happy voice returned, "Aww baby, how did you know roses and lilies were my favorite." Success.

"Because I make it my job to make sure I know everything that brings you happiness." She said in smooth tone. Truth be told, Shizuma actually had no idea that combination was Sonia's favorite. She just happened to get lucky. Yes, today was a good day. She waited until the other girl finished her 'awwwww' on the other line before speaking again. "How about you let me make it up to you. I will rent a movie and we can cuddle together. How's that?" cuddle wasn't something the emerald usually did. But seeing that there was no way she could even fake an interest in sex –due to a very sore undercarriage after 6 hours of stimulation- cuddling was a good option. Not to mention it made her seem like she wasn't using the women for sex. Seem yes, but in actuality it was all a ploy to keep her Friday woman. Secondary or not backups were still important.

"Aww you're so sweet. I'm sorry for being upset with you. I forgot how hard you work. A home movie sounds perfect."

Did Sonia just her apologize to her for standing _her_ up at the restaurant? Shizuma was good indeed. "I will be there in a few, ok?" the silver haired woman waited until the voice on the other line agreed before hanging up the phone. She smiled to herself as her confidence grew 30 feet tall. Her ego also getting its fair share as she made her way to the video store.

Shizuma walked up and down the aisles of the store skimming her eyes over the choices. After a few minutes she came across two movies. One a romantic comedy and the other a horror movie. She stood with a DVD in each hand weighing them like a scale.

"She's a man is the better choice," spoke a soft voice.

The emerald turned her head towards the sound; "you think s-" she's_ beautiful._ Her eyes grew wide as she took in image in front of her. Small frame, milky skin and beautiful red hair. This girl definitely had potential to become a new pawn in her sexual games. She was surely cute enough but she also had an aura of innocence. _She must be a virgin._ A practiced, perfected and skillful deduction. Over the years Shizuma had learned how to read a woman's sexual experience just by looking at them. A gift developed would probably be a better explanation. But during her many –many behind used loosely-, escapades, the emerald has never came across the chance to capture a virgin. Until now. This task will definitely be a hard one. But Shizuma was ready to accept this challenge. She took a moment to prepare to put on her best charm before speaking again. "Not a horror fan huh?" a smile.

"No I'm a big chicken. I prefer comedy over a horror any day." The young woman blushed.

Shizuma sensed the shyness in her voice. _Yes, a virgin. Definitely. _"They are not that bad when you are watching it with someone else." Voice smooth as silk. "For example if you and I were watching it together, you wouldn't get scared." Yes, because she would be too busy deflowering the poor woman.

Another blush with a timid smile, "well…if you are going to watch that movie with someone else; then go for it."

"What if I wanted to watch it with you?" flirtation clear in her voice. She smiled when the younger looked away hiding her deep red face. The emerald opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She mouthed a small 'excuse me' before turning her back and picking it up. When her conversation was over she turned back around to finish her game with her current catch. "As I was say-" _what the? _ The girl was gone. Shizuma looked around but saw no trace. _Interesting. _Indeed.

-)-

A yawn. The emerald stretched in her bed like a cat. It's been a week since she saw that red headed virgin. A challenge failed. It's the first time that ever happened to her. The seductress was played like a fool in her own game. Why didn't she wait for her to finish her conversation? She had always been able to have unspoken control over other women. Many of them melted at her feet just from a mere smile. How was that girl able to resist her? Maybe the feelings couldn't be sensed due to the lack of sexual experience. Maybe.

Shizuma got up from her bed walking lazily to the kitchen. She picked up her phone on the counter top and scrolled through her missed calls. It looked more like a calendar seeing that all the calls were listed as days of the week. Her features grimaced when she saw five missed called from a number labeled Monday. "I just saw her yesterday." She spoke to herself. This woman –Monday- was already showing signs of clinginess. Something that seriously needed to be nipped in the bud immediately. Otherwise it will escalate to unannounced visits and then the eventual restraining order. "I have got to stop giving my best moves too early." She chuckled at her own cockiness and opened the top cabinet. Empty. Shizuma looked in the pantry. Empty. She then made her way to the fridge. Same. Well…almost. There was some mustard and a pack of carrots. Her stomach growled in protestation. When was the last time she went grocery shopping? A month? Maybe two or three?

It wasn't like she needed to go that often seeing that she was never really at her home to begin with. Between taking them –women of course- out for dinner and having them cook for her; there was no reason to buy food too often. Clothes? Yes, it was a necessity, she had to keep up the Hanazono appearance; almost never wearing the same thing twice. Food on the other hand…it would go to waste most days. But today, she was hungry so anything she bought wouldn't stand a chance right now. She headed back upstairs to put on some supermarket savvy clothes then made her way to the front door.

The trip to the supermarket was a short one. It was just a few blocks down. This aided in the inexistence of an excuse to not have food in her kitchen. She walked down the aisles browsing through the choices completely unsure of what to get. Each aisle she was in seemed to go on forever making each selection a chore. Finally she settled on things that came in packages or cans. Not usual to the Hanazono house but practical. She wasn't home enough to have a lot of fresh food.

Shizuma wandered more around the supermarket and made her way to the fruit section. Looking for a few things she can keep at work to munch on during her endless hours she spends on her office computer. Green orbs caught sight of a beautiful red apple. Like a magnetic force she gravitated to the fruit, smiling at the seemingly perfect apple. She outstretched her hand to reach for it only to place it upon someone else's. "Oh I'm sor-" it was the girl again. That red headed woman from the video store. She was even more beautiful now since the last time she saw her. Was that even possible?

"Are you stalking me now?" the woman said in a playful voice.

Shizuma smiled, "I seem to always come in contact with beautiful things. It's a gift I suppose." The smaller woman raised an eyebrow along with a smirk. "In fact if I was 'stalking' you," air quotations, "as you so colorfully put it. I would be doing a horrible job. Since I am out here in the open instead of hiding and there is the fact that I didn't catch your name."

Another smile, "that's because you didn't ask." The woman picked up the apple and handed it towards the emerald. "That's usually what people do when they want to know something about someone else."

A smirk. _I like her. _It was true. This challenge had reemerged and she liked it. It's the first time in a long time that someone was playing hard to get. It was interesting. A breathe of fresh air. An opportunity to test her skills. A potential ego boost. Who could resist that? The emerald took the apple with a seductive smirk. "You are right. So may I have your name?"

"No," a grin

No? _No? What did she mean no? Who says no to giving their name? It's a name._ Shizuma was confused. Since when did someone refuse to give their name? Date of birth? Yes. Home address? Yes. But a name? What was so difficult about that? "No?" she answered, trying not to show her frustration. She was losing. At least so it seemed.

"Yes. no." she giggled, "If I give you my name I run the risk of having you stalk me more efficiently."

Shizuma let out a silent breath. _Oh, she's joking. Good so I'm not losing. _How fragile is an ego? Very. "I thought I have already proved how bad of a stalker I would be. It is obviously not my forte."

"I can see that." A soft laugh, "ok...fine I will tell you. It's Aoi, Nagisa." She said as they walked off together to the cash register. Their eyes quickly catching the sight of a small bag boy skillfully packing the items in a brown paper bag.

Finally. "That's very pretty. I'm Hanazono Shizuma." The emerald outstretched her hand.

The red head met her hand and shook it softly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice, to meet you." a very flirty smile, "I can help you with your bags." Shizuma put her arms forwards and watched as Nagisa seemed to take a few moments to think before placing her bags into the taller girl's arms. "Now I do have another question." She asked as they headed towards the door.

"Another one?"

"Yes, well according to you. This is what you do when you want to know something about someone." She mirrored the smaller woman's smile.

"And what would you like to know this time."

Shizuma sensed the playful sarcasm. _Oh I definitely like her. _A little spice was always nice. The duo stopped walking once they reached the red heads car. "I would like to know if there's a chance of you going out to dinner with me tonight." She smiled as she placed Nagisa's bags into her back seat. Then stood in front of her, eyes gleaming with lust; softly wetting her lips. This always worked.

"Not tonight."

Except…when it didn't. Shizuma's features changed again. This time unreadable. There were obviously lots of emotion and thoughts going through her head.

Nagisa spoke again. "Not tonight because I am babysitting. But tomorrow would be perfect."

Tricked again. There was definitely something about this girl that intrigued Shizuma. No one has done this before. The task was becoming increasingly challenged and she welcomed it. The harder the shell the better the juice. And the emerald was definitely going to taste her juice. "Tomorrow then." She confirmed before saying her goodbyes.

...

"Here's the file you asked for," said a very sexy temp assistant. Shizuma fell out of her mind as the image of Lucida and a manila folder came into her view. "Are you ok?" she asked as the emerald took the file.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine." She rubbed her hand across her face a few times. "I'm just tired."

"aww" Lucida purred, "I guess that's my fault," she made her way behind the silver haired woman's chair and wrapped her arms around stiff shoulders, "am I wearing you out?"

Shizuma relaxed in her chair, "I guess you can say that." A lie. Yes she was getting worn out. But it wasn't because of Lucida. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was definitely something eating away at her. Something. It couldn't be her job. The lilac was a huge help in limiting the amount of work she had to do. That woman learned very quickly and surprised the silver haired woman with her efficiency. Maybe it was Nagisa? No. that couldn't be it. She already technically knew what she needed to do to try and get the red head back. Minus the few details of how to do it of course. But that can't be too hard. Oh well. The answer will come soon enough. Until then she will shrug it off.

The grip around her shoulders tightened up as Shizuma began to feel a pair of soft lips on her neck. Normally this would turn the woman on. Yes normally. But right now, it made her frown. She didn't want to feel _those_ lips. Not right now. Not today. Not anymore. Not ever. She moved her neck away from the plush lips and swung around in her chair to face their owner. "We need to stop."

The lilac showed a look of confusion briefly before replacing it with a smile. "Oh come on, we've had sex plenty of times in here. What's another?" she leaned forward to pair her lips with the ones in front of her.

The silver haired woman placed her hand against the oncoming lips. She didn't want another time. There was no desire to continue doing these things. Stolen moments in her office. Careless, regretless, unsatisfying sex. No more. No more of that. She wanted to feel something with her partner; she wanted to wake up in the morning smiling like an idiot just from the thought of her lover. This woman in front of her right now couldn't give that to her. So she was good in bed. So what? Was it worth it? Is she happy? No! She was disgusted. Disgusted with this woman, with herself, with the fact that she let things go this far blindly, stupidly, irresponsibly. No more. She refused to burry herself deeper into this…this realm of consistent stupidity. Enough was enough. It was time to get serious. No more games. No more lies. No more selfishness. The end. No. More. Shizuma stood up from her seat, keeping her fingers against the lips of the woman in front of her. "I'm not talking about that."

A confused look still present.

The emerald continued, "I want to stop this. Us. I just…I can't do it anymore. You are a beautiful woman but I can't do this with you. You're just not for me." A brief pause, "I'm sorry." A genuine sorry. Yes, she was on her way. Change. She let go of the woman's lips, giving her a chance to reply.

"What?" she scowled in her answer. Anger apparent in her voice. But only for a brief second, because then a smile appeared on her face. Not a genuine smile no. but one that was laced with derangement and craziness. "You can't rid of me that easy." She spoke with an evil confidence. "I already own you. You will never be the same without me." She chuckled at her own statement. Scary.

Shizuma stayed calm and collected. She knew of Lucida's mind tricks. They never held any power against her before and they have failed to do so now. "Lucida," she sighed in boredom, she didn't have time for this. "Let's not make this distasteful with hollow threats. Please, just be a woman and leave with dignity." She extended her hand towards the door.

"Oh how naïve of you." A wicked undertone. Scary indeed. "You think I'm joking. Well, you will see the truth of my words soon enough." She grabbed her coat and swung it around to her back as she slid her arms into the sleeves. An object had hit the floor sliding to the corner. Both seemed to be oblivious to it. Neither one trying to show weakness.

"You don't scare me. Just leave my office please." Her hand stayed extended towards the door. She looked the opposite way as the woman exited. Once the other woman was out of site, the emerald let out a breath she was subconsciously holding. First step.

She rubbed her temple for a second as a feeling of relief overcame her body. Finally it was done. She smiled in freedom; grabbing her coat and heading out the door. It's time to pursue for love…once more.

* * *

"Hey you can't put that there." A giggling voice belted. "It said you could only move six spaces. That's seven!" Nagisa moved the yellow cylinder piece back a square. "There stop cheating."

"I am not cheating." Answered a happy voice, "You're just mad because you're losing." She paused, "again." Lilliana placed her piece back in its proper square; grinning at the red heads pouty face. The pair of them had been at this game for at least an hour. Playfully arguing about who's cheating, each of them claiming to know the rules of the game Trouble better than the other. All along a pleasant smile graced both of their features. It was genuine in nature, as every smile should be. It was nice for once. To have a real good time without guards up. Almost foreign…for both women.

Nagisa smiled as she took her turn; finally bypassing her opponent. She giggled at the pout on Lilliana's face. That was one thing she grew to like about the English woman. Not the pouting, although it was extremely adorable. But the way she never seemed to hide herself, her emotions. When she was sad you saw it in her face, in the way she would tilt her head to right. When anxious her plump lips would quiver. But when she was happy. It was as if an angel descended in front of you. She glowed lovingly and her beautiful enchanting eyes would sparkle. You could stare at them forever, lost in a blissful world created instantaneously the moment you look into those eyes. And you wouldn't mind. Not. One. Bit. They were so different. Beautiful, yes, but so was Shizuma's. But something held weight. What was it about those eyes? They weren't the same color as Shizuma's neither but that wasn't it. Those orbs were so…what's the word? Honest! Yes they were honest, pure. Not a single lie was told with those eyes. It was refreshing.

Nagisa stood from the coffee table gleaming with victory. "To the victor goes the spoils!" she playfully forced her fist in the air. "I believe you owe me dessert." A raised eyebrow and smirk complimented her statement.

Lilliana scoffed childishly folding her arms in a pout, "you just got lucky." A sore loser.

Amusement showed itself, "hey, accept your losses gracefully." The red head laughed. Something she did a lot with the blonde woman. It was becoming a pleasant habit. Lowering her emotional wall each time. Letting the woman in just a little more. Eventually she will get in. but every employee must be assessed before hire. Right?

The bluish-green eyed woman got up from her sitting position; moving over to lean slightly on the couch. "Well, this is _your _apartment."

"So?" confusion.

"So that means I don't know where anything is. Nor do I know what you have; therefore I can't make a sufficient dessert."

_Is she trying to get out of the deal? _"So are you saying that you're backing out of our deal and not making me dessert?"

"no." a smirk, "I'm saying that we will have to do it together. Since you know your kitchen far better than I do."

The red head smiled, "so you want me to help you keep up your end of the bargain." It was rhetorical.

Lilliana laughed, a sweet one, charming to ears. She unfolded her arms as she walked towards the younger girl, stopping at a comfortable distance. It was nice that she always knew how to respect personal space. "I'm saying I want to spend more time with you."

Nagisa blushed. Another thing she has been doing a lot. But why? It was normal for people to blush right? So why did it seem like this time her blushes meant a lot more. Something to be figured out later. There was no time now anyway. Dessert was to be made.

...

The duo sat in front of the television lounging on the couch; each with a bowl of generous homemade strawberry ice-cream. It would seem a divine calling finding that old ice cream maker in the back of the cabinets. Nagisa had forgotten all about the machine. It was a gift from her grandmother back when she first moved in. Such a sweet woman she was. The red head sighed as she took another spoon of her ice cream.

Lilliana noticed the sullen gesture and figured she was lost in thought. Maybe the ice cream brought back memories. She reached out to Nagisa pulling her closer. Not saying anything just giving her presence as support. An intuitive being she is.

"She was a wonderful woman." Nagisa started as she rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. She sighed feeling her appetite fading; removing the spoon from between her thumb and index finger, letting it rest on the edge of the bowl.

The blonde placed her bowl onto the floor and rested her head on the smaller woman not saying anything but letting her hand smooth over her shoulder gently. She didn't want to pry and make things uncomfortable. The red head was finally opening up to her a little more and she didn't want to do anything to ruin this moment. It was up to Nagisa to say what she wanted along with how much of it. Lilliana was never one to really rush things. Their relationship would fall slowly into place just like anyone else's. It was just up to them to patient and let it happen. The right way.

"She was the one who bought me the ice cream maker." The red head picked up the spoon again and stirred the half melted ice cream around the bowl. A soft smile appeared as more memories came. "I remember I begged her for It." a reminiscent giggle, "she looked at me asking if I would ever use it. Of course I said I would." She looked up towards Lilly whose face was gentle… adorning a light smile. "But as you can see that obviously wasn't true." A pause, "I miss my grandmother." Nagisa sighed as she felt the taller woman's hand squeeze her shoulder. The gesture made her feel content, welcomed, safe. It felt good to be able to share something this intimate without feeling like your boring or a nuisance. Lilliana had never been the type to force her to talk. And when they did she never made her say more than what she wanted. Always giving her the space she needed without it feeling cold. The blonde always made her feel good. No more than good. Happy? Was she happy? Whatever it is…it was close. This feeling. It's new. There isn't a word for it yet but it's there.

Lilliana slid a slender finger down under Nagisa's chin; softly tilting it upward. Auburn eyes met bluish green. They seemed to sparkle as the older woman smiled warmly. As if to say 'I'm here for your soul to lift its heavy weight.' Nagisa gladly returned the smile.

Could someone always be this genuine?

The red head's smile stayed embedded on her face, "thank you."

"You're always welcome." She meant that. In both meanings of the phrase. The blonde let go of the smaller girls chin softy; removing her hand from the shoulder making the spoon click against the glass bowl from the movement as her foot made itself comfortable. "Guess I should take these to the kitchen." Wasn't a question.

They simultaneously leaned downward picking up the bowls. As they returned back up the time seemed to slow down. Their eyes met once again. Those bluish green eyes sparkled as Nagisa looked closer. They were pure and kind. The red heads eyes traced the woman's face. She took in all the details. The clear beautiful skin, her perfectly shaped eyebrows, high cheekbones and those dangerously red plump lips. Nagisa's jaw parted slightly as she seemed to be magnetically drawn to the blonde. Not wanting to lose this moment. A moment that made her high, intoxicated, infatuated.

Lilliana was also in a trance. Oh had she wanted those lips since the day they met. But waiting was a must. The best moments are the ones that flow freely, naturally. Gently, never forced. Rushed. But now. Now is the time to give in to this temptation. The opportunity was there and it was hers for the taking. She angled her head slightly slowly making her way towards the other girl. Easing… _don't rush…be sure. _Leaning…closer… she slowly closed her eyes as their lips were millimeters apart.

Ding dong!

_Oh bloody hell!_

The horribly interrupting doorbell rang knocking them both out of their trance. Lilliana just smiled trying not to show a look of frustration and took the bowl from Nagisa's hand; who then made her way to the door.

"Coming!" she called to the person who was on the other side of the door. Her hand touched the golden round door knob and opened the door reveling someone standing with a bouquet of blue roses in front of their face. Even though the face was covered, Nagisa could recognize those silver tresses anywhere. "Shizuma?"

...

"I hope I got the color right. These are still you're favorite aren't they?" the silver beauty smiled as she removed the bouquet from in front of her face directing them towards the smaller girl.

The red head hesitated for a moment before accepting the unexpected gift. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shizuma placed her hands in her coat pocket. That 100 watt smile never leaving her face. "I know its random." Understatement. "But you were on my mind and I wanted to do something nice for you."

Nagisa smiled just a bit. Not much. But enough.

"May I come in?"

_No. _The red head quickly tried to think of an excuse for not letting her come in. She couldn't let her know Lilliana was here. Right? That wouldn't be a good thing to do. Would it? Did it really matter? Yes she and the blonde weren't together but…they could be, eventually. And then there was the fact that her and Shizuma _did _date. That would make things awkward. _Oh crap! What to do? _Will feelings be hurt if she lets her in? _Don't do it… _"Well this visit was unexpected." _Stall…yes stalling's good. _

"I know. I'm sorry. But spontaneity is a good thing. Yes?"

_No! _"I suppose." _You're making things worse. _"But…" an excuse. She needed in excuse. _Lie! _No. _yes! _No lying is bad. _But truth hurts. _Nagisa stood battling her inner thoughts. She had no idea what to do.

"But what?" Shizuma spoke with a raised eyebrow; knocking the red head out of her thoughts.

"But...um."

"She has company." A possessive voice chimed as she wrapped an arm around Nagisa's shoulder. A smirk dawning her features.

The emeralds attention went to the blonde woman who presented herself rather possessively_. The girl from the concert? Are they a…thing? _The emeralds eyes grew wide for a second. Only a second. Because Shizuma was not one to show weakness. No. she remained stoic. Calm, cool, collected. That was her. "I can see that." She said not showing an ounce of worry.

Lilliana's smirk weakened as she realized her gesture held no substance to the other woman. She let her arm slowly slide down the smaller girls back before returning it to her side.

This amused Shizuma. _Hmm…lack of confidence. She's no competition. _The silver beauty smirked at her realization. Her head than turning towards the red head, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

_Yes you were! _Lilly screamed in her head.

"No," Nagisa answered. It was true kind of. They weren't really doing anything. Maybe. Sort of. Were they? Eating ice cream and watching a movie doesn't mean much. Perhaps.

The emeralds confidence grew a bit after deducting they weren't a couple. Per say. Dating maybe, but nothing of importance. She knew it couldn't have been because if Nagisa was on a date with her she would make sure they weren't interrupted. The doorbell simple would have been ignored if it were them. Nor would she really have time to answer it anyway. Seeing that they would most definitely be…occupied. Also, she wouldn't have stood this long in front of her deciding if she should come in. That girl still cared. Maybe not as much as she used to. But it was there and that meant she had more of a chance than she thought. Right? "Well I would hate to keep you away from your girl's night in." sarcasm. She stepped closer to the red head looking her in the eyes. "Do call me when your night reaches day. I really would like to talk to you. Maybe take a walk?" she asked sweetly. Sincerely. That was a first. Actually this moment held a couple first. One, actually asking for a chance to talk and two, being sincere.

Nagisa seemed to be thinking. This made Lilliana nervous. It's a lot easier to lose to an ex than it was to someone she just met. There were a lot of things that held significance. There was…history. Whether good or bad they still made memories. Some may have been forgotten but most will stay present. All this woman had to do was make the good memories outshine all others. Even the ones recently made with the blonde. Those could easily be erased. Not because they weren't good enough. But because that silver haired woman knew the red head way more than she did right now. Shizuma knew everything about the younger woman down to her favorite shade of a sunset. How could she possibly compete with that? What could she say? That she crashed her car? But that would only work in her opponents favor. Seeing that she paid for all damages and a rental car. Maybe she wasn't that bad. In fact she didn't even know what the reason was for their break up. For all she knew it could be based off a misunderstanding that can easily be explained. There was nothing she could do. But let the universe take its course. If she and Nagisa were meant to be they would be. Right?

"Ok." Nagisa answered after what seemed to be an eternity.

Lilliana frowned. Defeated.

Shizuma's face formed into a smile. Genuine yet filled with pride. She leaned downwards and softly kissed Nagisa's forehead. "Thank you for giving me a chance." The emerald could feel the dagger eyes from the English woman. But it didn't phase her. She knew she won this round. After standing back up straight she turned to leave but stopped to turn towards the blonde woman. Whose name she couldn't quite remember. Who cares? "It was great seeing you again. I do hope you are enjoying your car." Arrogance. Shizuma then turned to leave fully getting into her car and driving off.

Nagisa took a moment to smell the blue roses in her hand and watched as the older woman drove off.

Clever.

Next chapter is already being worked on and I feel it will be very long. So please leave a review. Comments, opinions, requests and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Ja ne ")


End file.
